Ascension
by Spiritstrike
Summary: UT AU: What would've the Unicron Trilogy been like if Hot Shot had accepted the Matrix of Leadership after Optimus Prime's death? Follow him as he learns to accept the burden of responsibility and leadership while growing into a fine leader.
1. The Pain Within

**Spiritimus Prime: A very big what-if story. Hot Shot is one of my most favourite characters and I've come to love him a whole lot more than I realise. I believe this story will go on for seventy chapters, but we will not know until it comes to a complete end. So, the first chapter begins with Hot Shot going through the pain and suffering after Optimus Prime died at the hands of the Hydra Cannon, you remember that episode _Crisis_? Well, that's where the story starts from, and then continues in my own way. Duh! It's AU! XD I've actually had a dream about this, and the whole idea popped into my brain right there and then. So, we all finally get to see Hot Shot accepting the Matrix of Leadership when he didn't in the series. XD Yes, his personality will be like Rodimus Prime's in this story, and he will have the exact same transformation as Roddy. I'll explain more another time, but right now, I want you all to enjoy this story I had planned right from the start! XD Enjoy!**

* * *

Regret.

Remorse.

Those were the only two feelings that I was feeling. Every part of me felt like it was splitting my body in half as if I could no longer control my limbs or feel it. I could feel a numbing feeling inside my mind, as it refused to go away and leave me in peace. Aching, nagging, pain. I wanted to scream, to shout my anguish. If I could scream loud enough, then perhaps the feeling might go away.

But it didn't. It just kept on coming back stronger than ever before.

It was all my fault! All my fault that he's gone! All my fault that I sent him to his death! All my fault that he never came back!

I continued to scream, not caring about those that heard me, not caring that if the whole Universe heard me. He was gone, and he was never coming back! I slammed my fists into the steel floor continuously, trying to pound out all the anger I could muster.

Regret.

Remorse.

Those feelings dwelled like a bottomless pit inside my Spark. Why couldn't they go away? Why can't I get over it? The pain, and the anguish, that pulsed through every ounce of my body like electricity shooting through at a hundred miles an hour. Throwing back my head, I screamed again, not caring if anyone stared at me like as if I was some crazy lunatic.

I felt a gentle hand on my shoulder, but I shrugged it off and ran out the room. I ran so fast that I didn't care who I bumped into, all that was on my mind were those two feelings that continued to scream at the back of my mind.

_He's not coming back and you know it!_

_Yes he is! He's still here!_

_Forget it! You're lying to yourself just to feel better!_

_No! He's here, it was all a dream! All a dream!_

I kept on running, praying to Primus that everything I'd seen had been all a dream. I my speed increased as my Spark continued to beat like it was on fire. I could feel it beating all through my systems as I ran faster, and faster. The more I ran, the more my breath became laboured. I could feel those two feelings in my head again.

Regret.

Remorse.

I skidded to a halt in front of the office and barged through the doors without knocking. If he was here, then he'd probably yell at me for coming into his office without his permission. But, when I ran in, no annoyed voice greeted me, and no red, blue, or silver figure stood up from his desk to ask me what the emergency was.

_No, no! Maybe he's in the Training Room, or the Rec. Room, or maybe his quarters!_

_I said 'forget it', Hot Shot. You know in your Spark that he's never coming back._

Shaking my head, I ran out the office and tried the supposed places that he might possibly be in. But, none of them contained the one who I believed I'd dreamt about losing when he'd been destroyed by the Hydra Cannon. The pain was beginning to increase and the hole in Spark continued to grow. The loss of a friend, and the loss of a commander, whom I looked up to as a father-figure, was gone forever.

_He's never coming back._

_NO!_

_He's never coming back._

_Stop playing with my head!_

_He's never coming back._

Regret.

Remorse.

I got down on my hands and knees. Hot tears trickled down my optics, but I barely paid any heed to them. The thoughts were spinning out of control as I continued to argue with my other half. The more I argued, the more I began to realise that I should accept the truth.

But I couldn't.

_Stop fighting yourself and open your optics, Hot Shot. You know he's not coming back, but you just refuse to see the truth that is in front of you the entire time. Accept it, and move on._

I chewed my bottom lip as I felt the tears continue to streak down and touch my lips. I shook my head again and screamed once more. I couldn't accept it, I just couldn't. He's not gone, he's not gone!

_Accept the truth._

Standing up, I turned and ran once again. The tears fell faster like a foaming waterfall. Stronger, harder, painfully, achingly. I just couldn't take it anymore, and I knew that, if I kept on running, the pain would never go away, and my mind would keep on arguing to accept the truth.

_He's gone, and he is never coming back._

_Please, just shut up!_

_He's gone, and he's never coming back._

_SHUT UP!_

I ran outside and onto the platform where we always came to look over the human town known as Lincoln Town. I felt my laboured breathing becoming worse, but I finally stopped and I rested my pounding Spark. I got down on my hands and knees once more and allowed every emotion, inside me, to seep through my tears.

_He's never coming back. He's never coming back._

_Leave me alone!_

_Accept the truth, you know it, but you refuse to accept it._

I continued to cry and did the only thing I could to make sure that I didn't pay any attention to the voice in my head. I curled up into a ball, my pounding Spark resting, but my head still whispered the same words over and over again like as if it was the void of space.

It was never ending.

Almost infinite.

_He's never coming back._

"Hot Shot?"

_He's never coming back._

"Hot Shot, are you okay?"

I'd been so busy focusing on the emotions that dwelled within me that I'd barely even noticed that someone was there and had called my name so many times that I lost count. The voice in my head faded away and I slightly whimpered, glad that it was gone for now. I looked up from my curled up position, and saw Jetfire standing next to me, his hand resting on my shoulder.

"I know how you feel, Hot Shot. We all do," the Vice Commander whispered gently and wrapped his arms around my body, offering me comfort that Optimus Prime had always provided me. I accepted the hug, but I still couldn't accept that our beloved commander, and friend, was really gone. The numbing feeling faded, but the not the aching feeling that cried out for Optimus. "It's going to be okay, Hot Shot. Just let it go."

The warmth, that Jetfire was giving me, began to seep through my body. I dug my head into his chest and cried my emotions out. The pain began to fade, and I realised that it had all been in my head. The regret and remorse, which had been inside me, the feelings that told me that it was my fault that Optimus had died, slowly died down.

_It's not my fault, I know it isn't._

_That's it, Hot Shot. Accept the truth. He's never coming back._

_I accept it. It's not my fault. I may have sent him to his death, but it wasn't my fault. Optimus did what he had to do and I shouldn't have questioned him in the first place._

Something touched me on the head and I looked up. I thought I was seeing things, but I knew that my head wasn't playing tricks on me. A silver hand attached to a blue arm, with a yellow stripe going across it, stroked my head with gentle care. I blinked once, twice, but then the figure faded away.

"Optimus?" I whispered quietly enough so that Jetfire wouldn't hear me.

A voice whispered in the wind and I closed my optics for a moment as I tried to listen. _You're not alone, Hot Shot. Just remember all the things that I taught you, and you will do fine. I maybe gone in body, but my spirit will always watch over you. Farewell, Hot Shot, and take care of the ones that I love._

"I won't forget you, Optimus Prime. I promise," I whispered, catching Jetfire's attention, but he didn't say anything to ask me what I was talking about. Slowly, he let me go and I took a deep breath, the feelings were still there, but I paid little heed to them.

"We've all voted that you should be our next commander. I would step up, but we someone who is stronger than I am, and I'm not talking about physically," said Jetfire as I looked him in the optics with my sky blue ones. It still pained me that Optimus was truly gone, but he deserved to be at peace.

"Alright, I'll do it," I said quietly as I wiped the tears away.

Jetfire nodded his appreciation and he and I stood up. Without further ordeal, we then walked back inside, but I stopped and looked up at the starry night sky. The stars were twinkling brighter than I realised and something told me to look closer. I did so and I gasped in shock.

The stars had taken on a familiar shape, and one star, brighter than all of the rest, seemed to blink. I shook my head and looked a little closer. The stars seemed to have formed the same shape as Optimus Prime. I bowed my head to pay my respects, and I knew that I would never be alone again.

"Be at peace, Optimus Prime. Be at peace."

I then heard Jetfire call my name and I followed after him so that we could begin the ceremony of when the Matrix of Leadership was passed down to the next leader. I wasn't sure if I was the next Prime or not, but I knew that the Matrix would chose extremely carefully.

* * *

**Spiritimus Prime: So what did you think? Did you like it? Do you want me to continue onwards? Have you got any questions about the story and want them answered right away? Just R&R, but remember, I will do nothing to give away the story, okay? I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and please give me one good reason why you like the story. XD Until then!**


	2. Arise, Shotimus Prime

**Spiritimus Prime: Well, just two reviews sounds okay for a start. I stated that only chapter one will have HS's POV, and the rest will continue on in AU. I can't believe no one has ever had Hot Shot step up as the next Prime in Armada after Optimus died at the hands of the Hydra Cannon. :( There's a familiar quote in this chapter, so see if you can spot it. XD Hope you like this chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

Hot Shot's fear didn't die down as quickly as he'd hoped. He wondered if there was something wrong with him, or maybe he was just imagining the pain that was still there, even though he paid his final farewell to the Autobot Commander, who'd been there with him in spirit that he just couldn't explain about. Whatever it was, he knew that he'd seen Optimus Prime in the afterlife, but for some reason, he didn't understand how or why.

Hot Shot's thoughts were interrupted when he felt the hand on his shoulder, that belonged to Jetfire, squeeze gently and catching his attention. Looking up towards the Vice Commander, Hot Shot realised that they had already arrived back in the Rec. Room, and many of the other Autobots, and the human children, had gathered around to see the rise of the next commander.

Hot Shot's Sparkbeat increased dramatically, and he felt his breathing become laboured and more difficult to handle. He knew that this was the ceremony of when the Matrix was handed down to the next supposed leader, and this was also to mourn over the death of their beloved friend and commander that had left them behind when he'd decided to move on to the afterlife where he would be united with those that he'd lost in the Great War that was still raging onwards on Cybertron, including the ones that he loved.

"Friends," Jetfire began, getting everyone's attention as he and Hot Shot stood in front of them. "We are gathered here today to pay our respects and say our final farewell to the great Optimus Prime, who died at the hands of the Hydra Cannon while protecting this beloved planet that we all have come to call a secondary home."

The whimpering sounds of Fred could be heard as the overweighted young human cried out his tears while he hugged his friend, Billy, who cried with him, including Carlos, Rad, and Alexis.

As Jetfire glanced around before continuing, Hot Shot bit his bottom lip to stop himself from shedding his tears. But he failed miserably and he could feel the tickly touch of the streaks that fell down from his baby blue optics and under his chin. Those bottled up emotions were starting up again, and he could no longer contain himself. His shoulders shook, and he could feel the rattling of his metallic armour.

"Hot Shot?"

Hot Shot looked up at the sound of Sideswipe's voice. He could see the trembling lips of the youngling as he too burst into tears. Hot Shot wiped his own tears away, knowing that he couldn't break down in front of anyone anymore. He had to be strong if he was going to be the next leader.

Chewing his bottom lip and taking a deep breath, Hot Shot regained control of himself and nodded towards Jetfire to continue.

Jetfire nodded his appreciation as he turned his back on everyone, and bent down as he picked up something that Hot Shot had not seen since he'd arrived in the room because his thoughts had travelled to the back of his mind when he wondered why he saw Optimus before he had departed for the afterlife.

Jetfire turned around and lowered his head as he held onto the yellow shaped object that Hot Shot recognised to be as the Matrix of Leadership.

No one breathed or said a word as Jetfire took a deep breath. Turning to face Hot Shot and locking his golden optics upon Hot Shot's baby blue ones, the Vice Commander wiped a tear away.

"We shall miss the great and noble Optimus Prime who has done so much for us in the many months that we have been here on Earth, as well as on Cybertron. We will never forget you, old friend, and we hope that you may not forget about us as you depart for the Allspark where you may rest in peace for many years to come. May Primus watch over your Spark and may you guide us when we need you the most."

The other Autobots stood straight and saluted.

The children then placed their hands upon their saddened hearts, their tears still falling as they continued to cry. No more was Optimus Prime ever going to be with them in body, but perhaps he really will be there in spirit. If there really was such a thing as Primus, or their own God, then maybe both of them would look after Optimus as he rested in peace.

With their respects paid and their farewells said as each Autobot and human touched the Matrix to whisper the times that Optimus had been there for them, or the good times that they had together when they first met him, Jetfire then turned to face Hot Shot and the silence hung in the air once again.

"Hot Shot," the Vice Commander said to the young Autobot. "It's time for you to take the Matrix of Leadership. We have decided that you would be the next commander, to lead us to victory against the Decepticons that have threatened us for so long, now that they have all three powerful weapons. Hot Shot, will you take the Matrix and step up as the next commander?"

Hot Shot looked down upon the Matrix of Leadership. Its blue middle, that contained the Wisdom of the Ages, seemed to glow brighter than he had ever seen. Lowering his head, Hot Shot took the Matrix carefully and then turned back to look at his friends. Everyone waited as they waited for Hot Shot to say something.

"Thanks, everyone, for letting me to step up as Autobot Commander. I will do my best in the hopes of leading us all to peace and freedom, but, I cannot do this on my own, and I will need your help to do the right thing."

"Do not worry, Hot Shot, I'll be there if you need me," promised Jetfire. "After all, I was Optimus's trusted lieutenant." He then winked a golden optic towards the young mech and Hot Shot laughed. "Now that's what I was aiming for, it's good to see you laughing again, Hot Shot."

"Whatever you decide, Hot Shot, we'll be happy to follow that carried out order," said Scavenger as he nodded towards his student.

Hot Shot chuckled before looking at the rest of the Autobots, and then at the children. Taking a deep breath, he then lifted the Matrix in front of himself as he gazed into the blue crystal that contained the spirits of the previous Autobot leaders. He thought he was hearing things, but he could've sworn that he heard whispering voices inside the Matrix. Confused, he turned to look at his friends.

"Did someone say something?"

Everyone shook their heads.

"Must've been my imagination," Hot Shot laughed sheepishly and he gazed into the Matrix once more. _Let's find out if I really am the next successor to hold the Matrix of Leadership, _he thought as he took another deep breath before opening his chest plate and gently placing the talisman inside in front of his Spark chamber. Closing his chest cavity, Hot Shot's optics widened in surprise as he felt the changes begin and a familiar voice whispered at the back of his head.

"_Arise, Shotimus Prime."_

"Optimus?" Hot Shot asked as desperately and looked around, but the changes were coming faster and stronger, and he was bathed in a warm white light as he felt himself beginning to grow and change shape. It was painful with the physical changes, but the pain began to die down as they completed and Hot Shot opened his optics.

"Looks like someone had a growth spurt," Hoist joked as he chuckled at his friend's appearance.

Hot Shot lifted an optic ridge and glanced around. "Funny," he said. "I don't feel any different."

"Why don't you look at your reflection in the wall behind you," said Red Alert.

Confused, Hot Shot turned to look behind him and he gasped in shock and surprise. Indeed his whole body had been changed by the Matrix's power. He was a few feet taller than he previously was. _Probably around about Prime's height, maybe a foot smaller, _he thought to himself. He realised that he had Optimus's head and ear fins, the goggles and seatbelts were gone, and he even noticed that there were unusual looking triangle things on his back that looked like wings and were the colour of red. He also had a silver mask just like Optimus, but what was even more surprising, was that Hot Shot was no longer just yellow. He had flames on the back of his shoulders that made up the bonnet of his vehicle mode, but most of the yellow had been replaced by red. The only thing that hadn't changed was his baby blue optics. He was glad that they hadn't, otherwise he'd barely be even recognisable at all.

Hot Shot felt his face mask and then turned to look back at his friends. They were all looking at him, as though they were waiting for him to give them an order or something. Closing his optics for a moment, Hot Shot took a final deep breath and opened his optics, but when he opened them again, he no longer saw his friends.

Instead, he saw he was gazing at Optimus Prime.

He jumped in surprise at the sight of the previous Autobot Commander, but then he realised that he was only seeing a ghost and that he was looking into the afterlife of where Optimus Prime now rested in peace. None of them exchanged a word, not until Optimus lowered his head, a smile upon his lips behind his silver mask.

"_I'm glad to see that you've finally accepted your destiny, Hot Shot," _he said, the smile never leaving his face.

Hot Shot tilted his head to the side in confusion. "You knew, didn't you?" he asked.

"_I knew everything right from the start, Hot Shot. I could not bring myself up to tell you the truth until now since I have moved on. I hope you can understand that I had no intention to hurt you. I really did want to tell you about your destiny, but I swore to Primus that I wouldn't until the Matrix was passed down to you when I've moved on."_

"So, all this time you kept this a secret? Why did you do it, Optimus?" Hot Shot demanded, but he sounded more like he was begging for the answer. He didn't want to believe it was true, but he knew that it was. He knew that the answer was indeed true to its word, and he tried to deny it, but when Optimus answered his question, he knew that he couldn't.

Optimus lowered his head, his golden optics sullen. _"I wasn't sure if you would accept your destiny as Prime, but, it seems like I proved myself wrong. You now know where your history lies, Hot Shot, but I will say it for the sake of yourself. Understand that you may not accept the truth immediately, but what you're about to hear is something that will run in your head for as long as you function."_

Hot Shot braced himself as he tried prepare himself for the truth that was about to behold him. He mentally tried to deny it again, but he knew, in his Spark, that he could not deny anything, even after when Optimus spoke the truth.

"_Hot Shot," _Optimus whispered as he lifted his head. _"I am your father."_

Hot Shot lowered his head and bit his bottom lip as he tried to overcome the shock, but he knew that it was all true to its word. "I always knew my father was great, I just never saw it in the first place." He lifted his head and his blue optics gazed into the golden ones of the one he looked up to the most. "You're right, Optimus, I won't accept the truth immediately. It's hard to take it all in, but, who knows, maybe I will in due time."

Optimus smiled warmly. _"And now, Hot Shot, my son, it's time for you to take my place as the next Autobot Commander. You have taken only the first of the many steps in your journey to becoming a great leader, but, we will know in due time as you've said. Farewell my son, and may Primus watch over you until you pass the Matrix down to your own son or daughter. I will watch over you and guide you in your most desperate times, but do not be afraid of leading. You posses the Wisdom of the Ages, and it too, will guide you as you go along."_

Hot Shot nodded and he watched as Optimus Prime slowly began to fade away further and further away from him. He tried to reach out towards his father, but he could no longer touch him physically. It hurt to see him leave forever, but Hot Shot knew that he was not gone in spirit. Lowering his hand as Optimus finally vanished when the faint wind died down, Hot Shot found himself standing back in the middle of the room where his friends were watching him in a concerned manner.

Shaking his head, Hot Shot looked at everyone that were wondering if he was still with them. He felt a hand upon his shoulder and he looked towards Jetfire, the shuttle mech looked worried as well, but he also seemed a big eager to know something.

"Hot Shot?" Sideswipe asked.

Hot Shot smiled. "I am no longer Hot Shot," he said as he gazed at his friends and back at Jetfire. "I am now known as Shotimus Prime."

"You spaced out for a moment, sir. Did something happen?" Scavenger asked.

Shotimus Prime lowered his head for a moment, his blue optics dim as he remained silent for several minutes as he thought of what he'd just learnt from Optimus's spirit. Finally, he looked up and said, "I saw Optimus in the Allspark. He told me everything. How he knew of my destiny, and the truth that he finally spoke of and that I cannot deny."

"And what would that be?" Hoist asked.

"That he was my father right from the very beginning," Shotimus replied.

Everyone, except Scavenger and Jetfire, dropped their jaws in disbelief. Shotimus lifted an optic ridge when he looked at the two. "You guys knew didn't you?" he asked.

Both Jetfire and Scavenger nodded. "Yes," said Jetfire. "We both knew because Optimus entrusted us with the secret. We wanted to tell you when the moment was right, or until Optimus passed away into the Allspark, but it seems like Optimus wanted to tell you that himself when he reunited with the Matrix. I hope you can understand that."

Shotimus shrugged his flamed shoulders and sighed.

"So," said Blurr. "What's our next course of action?"

Shotimus looked up in surprise. He thought Optimus was still here to give out the orders on what they should be doing. But, he remembered that Optimus was no longer with them, and that it was up to him to carry on his legacy. Giving out orders was not going to be easy, but he would do his best.

"We'll continue on with designing the ship," Shotimus said. "We will not rest until it is complete. Am I clear on that?"

"Wow, one minute he was moping and the next thing you know, he's already giving out orders," said Hoist sarcastically.

Jetfire chuckled before rubbing his temples and turning to the other Autobots. "You heard, Shotimus. We better get to work on the ship before the Decepticons really do decide to stay one step ahead of us."

The others nodded and they all went off to go and finish off the ship. The kids also decided to help while Shotimus Prime, the new Autobot Commander, and Jetfire, the Vice Commander, all watched as the team worked together to finish off the Axalon.

* * *

**Spiritimus Prime: So what did you think of Hot Shot's rise to Shotimus Prime? Now I know it's not very interesting at the start, but it gets better as it goes along, I swear it people! If you don't like this story, then don't bother. I really have wondered what it would be like if Hot Shot would be a Prime and Optimus Prime would not come back from the dead. Sure Optimus is an excellent character, and I love him too, but I think it's time to let Hot Shot show his true colours. Perhaps I should've named him Rodimus Prime, but I think Shotimus Prime is much better. I've got his bio sorted out, including his abilities, so you'll see them when he goes up against Megatron. XD Hope you enjoyed it, and stay tunned!**


	3. Depature for Cybertron

**Spiritimus Prime: Alright, here's the next chapter where the Autobots prepare to depart for Cybertron to catch up with the Decepticons. I hope you enjoy this chapter before the action really begins! XD**

* * *

Shotimus Prime had lost track of time when he realised that the ship was finally complete with the help of the Minicons, the humans, and the other Autobots. But of course, Jetfire reminded him that it had only taken them four days to get the Axalon ready.

_It looks like we're ahead of schedule, _Shotimus thought to himself and shook his head. He heard someone clear their throat and he looked down to see the human children looking up at him with pleading looks in their eyes. _This could get interesting._ Shotimus waited for them to speak, but when they cast their gazes down, he asked, "Something on your mind, kids?"

Rad looked at his friends, and then up at Shotimus. "We were wondering," he said to the new commander. "Can we come with you guys?"

Shotimus bit his bottom lip from underneath his silver mask, his optics looked a little distressed and he knew Jetfire was watching him with concern. Sighing, Shotimus rubbed his temples and shook his head. "I'm afraid I cannot allow you to come."

The kids gave a look of surprise and then pouted. "How come you won't let us come?" Carlos asked. "We won't get in your way!"

Shotimus knew that that question would come up. The uncomfortableness began to swim over him he shook his head. "It's not that I don't want you to come, and it's not because that you won't get in the way, guys, but it's because that you may get hurt, and Optimus wouldn't want that," he protested as he held both his hands up to try and calm them down.

Billy gave an annoyed look. He couldn't believe that Shotimus would not allow them to come and he and the other kids left the base. So what if Shotimus said that they couldn't come, they would convince their parents that they would be going into outer space whether they, or Shotimus, liked it or not.

Shotimus placed a hand upon his face and rubbed the bridge of his nose. He knew the humans were a stubborn race and that their spirits were incredibly stronger than the Autobots combined together, but sometimes, his stubbornness was stronger than a whole bunch of humans.

He hadn't noticed Jetfire approaching from behind until the Vice Commander tilted his head to the side and asked, "You okay, Shotimus?"

Shotimus looked towards the shuttle mech and waved him off. "I'm fine, Jetfire. I just need to clear my head a little. I declined the kids of coming along because they may get hurt if they do come with us to Cybertron," he said.

Jetfire nodded his understanding. "But," he said. "You know how helpful they've been towards us since our arrival here on Earth. In fact, you've know them since you, Red Alert, and Optimus Prime, first met them."

Shotimus smiled a little and shrugged. "So," he said. "When do you think we'll be able to launch?"

"In two days, sir," Red Alert called from afar. "We'll have to run a couple of scans on the ship to check to make sure that everything is in perfect order, otherwise we might get into serious trouble if we don't check."

"Alright, thanks for the update, Red," said Shotimus and he turned to all the exhausted Autobots and Minicons. "Well everyone, you all did an excellent job today, so get some rest."

They all bade each other goodnight and they all retreated to their quarters to settle down for the night, but Shotimus Prime was the only one who remained awake. He felt troubled, and he tossed and turned as he tried to sleep, but his mind would not rest. And then, he felt himself drift away into an endless void.

_**

* * *

**_

Dream

_Shotimus Prime saw that he was floating through the dark void of space. He had no idea why he was bypassing many stars that seemed to fly by like the lights of those he passed in the middle of the night in Lincoln Town. But, whatever the reason he was in the never-ending darkness, he had the feeling that something was trying to communicate with him._

"_**Shotimus Prime."**_

_Shotimus halted at the sound of the voice and glanced around, but all he could see was the faint spinning planets and the twinkling stars that surrounded him, engulfing his frame and bathing him in cool light. He tilted his head to the side and tried to listen to the voice again, but when he heard nothing, he decided that he should continue this unusual trek through space. Wherever he was that is._

"_**Shotimus Prime."**_

_Lifting an optic ridge, Shotimus stopped once more and his blue optics darted left and right as confusion swept through his whole body. Where was that mysterious voice coming from? Was it an enemy, or was it a foe?_

"_Show yourself, whoever you are!" he demanded._

"_**The darkness is drawing nearer, Shotimus Prime. You must stop it at any cost."**_

"_Stop what? What are you talking about?" Shotimus screamed into the darkness. He thought he was seeing things, but he could've sworn that he saw twin orange stars, that seemed to glow brighter than all the rest combined together. Whatever they were, they were growing brighter by the second, and he couldn't place his finger on what it was._

"_**The darkness, Shotimus Prime, you must stop it before it destroys your world. You are running out of time!"**_

_Shotimus still couldn't make out the voice, but those twin stars were getting closer by the minute, and he could feel a sudden warmness creeping over him. A warmness that promised and provided him comfort, as though those bright stars were like the sun of the beautiful planet he was beginning to call a secondary home, a world that promised peace and security. Shaking his head, Shotimus reached out towards the twin stars, but he couldn't seem to get any closer._

"_What must I do? Please, tell me who you are, and what must I do?" he asked._

"_**All will be answered as you go along, Shotimus Prime. You must stop the darkness that is threatening your home and me. Stop Him before it's too late. Unite for all to become one."**_

_Shotimus begged for the voice to reveal who it was, but the voice refused and it slowly began to fade away. Shotimus continued to cry out, asking it to reveal the supposed threat, but the voice was gone and Shotimus was left alone in the void of space, but then, he felt a huge gust of wind coming from right behind him._

That's odd, _he thought to himself. _Space doesn't have any air.

_Turning, Shotimus spotted two red stars that seemed to glow with a sense of a terrible evil that made him feel like an organic ant compared to the might of it. The wind began to pick up speed and Shotimus tried to shield his optics from the blast._

This can't be real! _he thought. _

_What ever this sense of evil was, it felt much worse than the Decepticons combined together, and Shotimus knew that, in his Spark, it was indeed very real, despite it all being a dream. The wickedness of those red stars did not provide and promise him anything. Instead, they promised only hell, rage, and hatred that would wreck havoc upon the Universe. The wind picked up speed and Shotimus could feel himself being pulled towards the raging red stars._

"_Let me go, you evil fiend!" he demanded._

"_**You belong to me now, Shotimus Prime. You cannot escape me wrath," **__a deep, frightening voice spoke. It was so terrifying that Shotimus felt a terrible feeling of dread washing over him, and he even believed that he'd lost all sense of hope, love, and care._

_But, Shotimus refused to give up and he finally broke free from the evil feeling that had surrounded him like a blanket that would've wrapped itself around him. He had to wake up from this nightmare. He just had to!_

"Shotimus, wake up!" _a familiar voice called._

_That voice, it was so familiar, so…promising, and so welcoming. Shotimus felt himself heading straight toward the welcoming light as fast as possible to escape the darkness that was trying to consume him at an alarming rate. He could feel the red stars following him, but he refused to look back._

_Finally, he felt himself become smothered by the light._

_**Dream End**_

* * *

Shotimus Prime bolted upright and he almost screamed like a femme. He took deep breaths to calm himself down and he looked towards the figure that had woken him up from his tremendous nightmare that had almost consumed him. The figure turned out to be none other than Jetfire, who had a concerned look on his face, even though he was wearing his golden mask.

Shotimus placed a hand upon his head and checked the time. It was 6:30am. He thought he'd only been asleep for only several minutes, not hours. Rubbing his temples to clear the exhaustion from his face, he looked towards Jetfire and asked, "What happened?"

"I don't know, Jetfire," Shotimus answered as he shook his head. "I think it was just a nightmare, or maybe… maybe the Matrix was trying to tell me something."

Jetfire frowned. "What did you see?" he asked.

Shotimus explained what he saw and heard, and even described the horrible feeling that the terrible red stars had inflicted upon him when he'd been caught by the wind and how it vanished when he broke free from its icy grip. When he'd finished, Jetfire shrugged his shoulders.

"I think it was just your worried mind, but whatever it was you saw, we'll be sure to keep an optic out for that… thing that you saw. Anyway, you should get up, now that you're awake."

Shotimus lifted an optic ridge and shook his head. "Fine, whatever, Jetfire. You go on ahead. I'll catch up with you in a microsecond."

Jetfire chuckled. "Still the same Hot Shot we all know and love." He then walked out the room, leaving Shotimus Prime alone with his thoughts for a little while longer. He'd been sitting on his recharge berth for only several minutes when he finally decided that he should get out and see how the others were doing with the scans of the Axalon.

* * *

"Alright, ship's engines are fully functional, navigation systems are okay, and the defence systems are good to go as well. Guess that just leaves Red Alert to finish off the outside scan," Sideswipe said to himself and placed a clipboard, he'd been holding, on the control panel and leaned back in his chair, enjoying the gentle humming of the ship that he and the other Autobots had been working on for weeks.

"Everything okay, Sideswipe?" a deep, but familiar, voice asked.

Sideswipe jumped a little and turned to face the voice's owner and saluted. "Yes, bro, I mean… uh… sir!" he said as Shotimus Prime glanced around the bridge of the ship. He nodded once and then looked back at Sideswipe, as though he was waiting for something else.

Sideswipe lowered his salute and raised an optic ridge. "Everything okay, sir? You look tired."

Shotimus Prime smiled from behind his mask. "I'm fine, Sideswipe, you carry on with your work. I'm just checking up on a few things, but I'm glad to see that everything in here is in perfect order. I will put you in command of the Navigations and Sensors of the ship. How does that sound to you?"

"That's great, sir! I appreciate it," Sideswipe beamed.

Shotimus nodded and he gave one last swing of the ship and then left Sideswipe to carry on with his duties.

* * *

"What on Cybertron are you kids doing?" Scavenger demanded in surprise as Rad, Carlos, Alexis, Billy, and Fred began to carry their supplied towards the Axalon. Rad looked up at the old warrior, his blue eyes almost begging.

"Please, Scavenger, you have to let us come, our parents said that we could," he said.

"You told your parents about us?!" Scavenger almost yelled.

Shotimus Prime had to be passing by when he had heard Scavenger's shout about the kids telling their parents about the Transformers. He walked in and saw Scavenger frowning down upon the children, who were holding bags that were filled with their supplies. Taking a step forward and deliberately causing a ruckus to get their attention, they all looked towards the new Autobot Commander.

"What's going on here?" Shotimus asked. He sounded a lot like Optimus when he asked what was going on. But the young mech did not pay any attention to the quote.

"The kids brought their supplies and they said that they told their parents about us," Scavenger explained.

"Our parents weren't sure if you guys existed or not, but they said we could go into space anyway, as long as we come back someday," said Rad.

Shotimus wasn't sure what to believe. Should he believe Scavenger's words, or the children's? Sighing and shaking his head, he said, "I told you kids before, you cannot come with us."

Rad frowned as High-Wire, his Minicon partner, beeped angrily and said in pure English, "Humans come with us."

Shotimus was a little startled by High-Wire's knowledge of the language that the Autobots and the humans used all the time. It was so strange, but he knew that if he disagreed again, then High-Wire may cause havoc. Sighing in defeat, Shotimus nodded.

"Alright," he said, "they can come, but you must promise to not get in the way."

The kids cried out in excitement and Shotimus Prime shook his head. _I really wanted to take you all with us in the first place, kids. Optimus would've wanted you to come along to help us out again. You've done so much for us, how can I not say no again? _he thought to himself and smiled proudly behind his mask.

"We'll be launching a little earlier than I thought, sir," Red Alert called from on the right wing of the Axalon.

Shotimus looked a little surprised. "When will that be?" he asked as he looked up at the CMO.

"In a few hours," Red Alert answered.

Shotimus thanked him and returned his attention to the children as Jetfire walked into room. "Well, it seems like we really are ahead of schedule," he said with a chuckle, not noticing Jetfire's approach to his side until he cleared his throat. Shotimus turned to him and ordered a report.

"We're just about done with cleaning out our belongings," Jetfire answered. "As you've said, we're ahead of schedule."

"Good, then we'll prepare to launch the Axalon in a few hours," said Shotimus and he looked at the children. "You better get your things settled in the ship, High-Wire, Grindor, and Sureshock will show you to your room." He burst out laughing as the kids looked at each other in confusion and he winked at them with a blue optic. "Just kidding about the joke kids, but the Minicons will be happy to show you around the ship, and you can pick the place you wish to rest in."

The kids beamed in excitement and they ran into the ship with the Street Team following right behind them while Shotimus shook his head and turned to Jetfire, he motioned the shuttle mech to follow him, and he obeyed.

* * *

Shotimus Prime stopped and turned to face Jetfire once they were in the Control Room. The monitor had been switched off since it was no longer needed and the whole room was silent as Shotimus looked into Jetfire's sun flared optics. Finally, he sighed and said.

"I'm sure something is going to happen, Jetfire, I just can't figure out what it is. The only clue I had was that dream, but I'm not sure if it was really real or not," he said to Jetfire.

"Not this again, Shotimus. You know perfectly clear that it was only a dream," Jetfire said and threw his arms in the air.

"Jetfire this isn't a joke, I swear it isn't! Dreams could mean anything, they could be about the future, or they could be about something that I never knew about in the first place. What if it was the Matrix that was trying to communicate with me?"

"Shotimus," said Jetfire kindly and placed a hand upon the bulky shoulders of his young friend. "Even if it was real, we would not know for sure until this new evil menace shows its face. So give it a rest until then, okay?" He then removed his hand and then walked out the room. Leaving Shotimus to ponder on the dream he'd had last night.

* * *

Four hours late, Shotimus Prime stood on the main deck of the ship with Jetfire standing by his side as the First Officer while Scavenger, Blurr, Red Alert, Hoist, and Sideswipe were at the controls of the ship. The kids were at the aft end of the ship, hoping to get a glance of the Earth when the Axalon had left the planet's atmosphere. Blurr looked towards Shotimus Prime and told him that things were good to go.

"Alright, bring in the water, Red Alert," Shotimus commanded.

"Aye, sir," said Red Alert and pressed a few buttons.

From outside the Axalon, the channels opened up and water began to flood in the room. Higher and higher the water rose until it engulfed the ship, as though it was the city of Atlantis that had sunk beneath the sea millennia ago. Once the ship was fully submerged, Shotimus then ordered Red Alert to open the door that hung above them.

A light began to bathe the Axalon's sleek form as the door to the surface of the lake opened up. Shotimus looked at Blurr as the doors opened up to reveal the light of the sun as it past the clear blue water. He said, "Take us out slowly, Blurr."

"Yes, sir," answered Blurr and he slowly steered the ship towards the surface of the water. The Axalon broke free from the water's grip and it slowly made its way towards the atmosphere of the Earth. It took only several minutes, but at last, the ship was orbiting the fascinating planet. The Autobots, humans, and Minicons, all watched as the Axalon began to pick up speed and it slowly pulled away from the Earth with gentleness.

As the Axalon moved further away, everyone watched as the planet grew smaller and smaller until it became a faint dewdrop making it a sapphire jewel in space attached to an invisible chain of stars.

Shotimus Prime lowered his head and said, "Optimus would've loved to have seen this beautiful view." A paused and then, "We will never forget you, Optimus Prime. May you live on in body and spirit of this planet as you rest in peace." He then lifted his hand and did a respectful salute.

The other Autobots followed in suite and Shotimus closed his optics for a moment and then turned to Red Alert. "Set a course for Cybertron. We're on our way home to stop the Decepticons once and for all." He then motioned to Blurr. "Blurr, you know what to do."

"Aye, sir," said Blurr and he began to steer the Axalon towards their destination. Everyone held their breath as they headed towards the home of the Transformers in the hopes of catching Megatron before he got there first.

* * *

**Spiritimus Prime: So what was that dream about that Shotimus had? And what will happen when the Autobots catch up with the Decepticons? Just what kind of tricks does Shotimus have up his sleeve? You'll find out in the next chapter, but until then, stay tunned and I hope you enjoyed this one! R&R please!**


	4. Battle for the Star Saber

**Spiritimus Prime: As the title says, this chapter focuses on the battle for the Star Saber. It seems like Shotimus is going to show us what he is made of and give a stuffy speech. XD Read on to find out what happens if you're curious to know. XD Enjoy!**

* * *

As the Axalon drifted through the quiet, dark void of space, the Autobots, humans, and Minicons began to wonder around, but Jetfire, Blurr, and Sideswipe stayed on the bridge of the ship while Shotimus Prime, Hoist, Red Alert, and Scavenger were in the aft section of the ship with the human children and their Minicon partners.

Everyone was just quietly watching the stars going by, but Shotimus's thoughts were busy wondering to that dream he had. He wasn't sure what it meant, but whoever it was that had been communicating with him, sounded like they desperate. He also wondered what those twin red stars were that had filled him with a sense of foreboding. He was so caught up in this thoughts that he didn't notice the kids chattering away to each other about what they would see when they arrived on Cybertron.

"So is it true that Cybertron is really made of metal?" Carlos asked Red Alert.

"Yes, it is. Some say that it is the body of our creator, Primus, while others think that it was born from the body of an old organic planet that had melted away and left the iron core behind," explained Red Alert.

"Exactly what can we expect when we get there?" Rad asked.

"We can't be too sure until we get there, Rad," said Scavenger as his golden optics locked onto the blue eyes of the young human.

"Hey, Hot… uh… I mean, Shotimus, sir. What's on your mind?" Hoist asked as he turned his attention to the Autobot Commander. He hadn't noticed his friend's quietness until now because of him not saying a word, but it seemed obvious that Shotimus would be in deep thought.

Shotimus Prime looked up and his blue optics turned towards Hoist. "Did you say something?" he asked.

Hoist lifted an optic ridge, while the others stared at Shotimus. It was not like him to be this quiet, especially when they knew that he could be dealing with the loss and the sudden learning that Optimus Prime was his father. Mentally, he was still trying to get over the shock, and that the whole Universe was going to weigh heavily on his shoulders in the far future when he stepped before the council.

"Yeah," said Hoist and repeated the question.

"I'm sorry, I was just thinking about something," answered Shotimus as he chuckled a little and smiled towards his friends. The three Autobots looked at each other, and then down at the kids and Minicons before looking back at Shotimus. They knew fully well what was on his mind, but decided not to say a word.

Shotimus then shook his head and sighed. "I'll be in the office if anyone wants me," he said and left the group alone. But they knew that he wasn't going to the office that they had set up for Optimus Prime.

"He's not very good at concealing himself," said Carlos as he folded his arms across his chest.

"You can't expect someone to get used to being a Prime overnight," Red Alert spoke up. "It took a million years for Optimus to learn how to adjust to being like this. It could take Shotimus that long as well, but we'll never know."

"Exactly what is a Prime, Red Alert, and how come there's only one? In our terms, it normally means 'chief' or someone great," asked Rad as he looked up at the CMO.

Red Alert sighed and rubbed his forehead. He knew that this was going to be one heck of a story to tell, but at least it might get the kids off his back for a while, unless they ask him a question or two to interrupt the story. He was about to begin the story when Jetfire's anxious voice spoke across the ship.

"Everyone, the Decepticons' ship is approaching us at full speed! I'm asking all Autobots to report to the bridge at once while all humans and Minicons will head to the aft of the ship so that they can be protected at any costs. If the Minicons want to, they can use the mini gun turrets to fire upon when given the order. Jetfire out!"

Shotimus, who'd just about left the room, turned to the other Autobots and said, "You heard, Jetfire! Move it, Autobots!" He then took off at a run and the others followed him while the kids pouted in annoyance for Jetfire ruining everything, but they knew that it was an emergency, so they stayed put while the Minicons, who wanted to fight, headed for the gun turrets.

* * *

The Axalon had arrived in the middle of an asteroid field, but it was not the Asteroid Belt that was in between Earth and Mars. It came to a steady halt as Blurr steered the ship away from the ones that might pose a threat towards the Axalon. He didn't want the ship to get damaged, not because Shotimus had ordered him to, but because he loved his job.

"Can you give us an update, Jetfire?" Shotimus asked as he returned to his position and looked at Jetfire, waiting for the Vice Commander to give his report. Scavenger, Red Alert, and Hoist headed back to their seats and typed away at the controls while Blurr and Sideswipe looked up towards the two high-ranking officers.

"The Decepticons' ship," began Jetfire, "is on a course for us. It will be in our sights within five minutes because it's picking up speed faster than the Axalon."

Shotimus nodded his thanks. "Then I suppose Megatron intends to finish us off once and for all," he said, his blue optics unblinking for a moment. _Was this what the dream referred to?_ he wondered to himself. He shook his head. _No, it cannot be, there's an evil out there far worse than the Decepticons combined together. Whatever it is, it's still our there waiting for the perfect moment to strike._ He then frowned a little. "We shall prepare ourselves for a fight, I have a feeling that the Decepticons are not going to use their ship to destroy us since the Hydra Cannon was destroyed, thanks to Optimus, but the three powerful weapons may still pose us a threat."

Sideswipe looked a little nervous when he realised that they were in for the fight of their lives, but he made no intention to show that he was scared and worried about what could happen because Shotimus sent him a reassuring smile, despite him having a silver mask covering half of his face. What is it that he knows that he and the others don't know about?

"Shotimus, the ship's approaching now!" Blurr called, getting the youngling's attention. Shotimus and Jetfire turned their heads towards Blurr and Shotimus ordered Sideswipe to bring it up on screen. Sideswipe obeyed and brought the monitor up that revealed the Decepticons' ship heading straight towards them at top speed.

"Is it just me, or is the ship slowing down?" asked Hoist.

"You're right, Blurr," said Red Alert as he and the others watched as the ship came to a halt beside the Axalon.

Shotimus turned his head down a notch, his blue optics focusing on the ship. He knew that he was about to face Megatron for the first time in his new form. He was mentally nervous about this, but he knew that he was physically stronger than he ever was before. It was time to show the Decepticons what he was capable of.

Turning to face the others, Shotimus Prime looked at every one of them before saying, "Autobots, this is not the end of us. How I know this, I do not know myself, but I believe that we can win this if we can all work together like we always do. I may know little about this whole commanding business, but I will do the best that I can to lead us all to victory like Optimus always did. So, Autobots, transform and roll out!"

Jetfire and the other Autobots raised a fist in salute as they called out in unison. "Till all are one!"

Shotimus nodded his appreciation and he and the others headed for the airlock while Red Alert stayed behind to guard the ship and the kids.

* * *

Shotimus Prime leapt onto an asteroid that was extremely close to the Axalon. It was a good thing it was well away, otherwise it might've dented, or left a scratch, on the ship's nice white paint. Obviously Shotimus was not particularly fussy about the ship's paint because keeping his friends alive at any cost was his main priority at the moment.

The other Autobots spread out so that they could gain an advantage over the Decepticons in case they tried make a leap towards them using space's zero gravity. Shotimus ordered them to be extremely careful to not get in over their heads and fight like they normally would while he would keep Megatron's attention diverted to him. He would have to put all the lessons that he had learnt from Scavenger to the ultimate test.

Shotimus's attention was caught and he watched as the airlock to the Hydra Cannon opened up to reveal the many Decepticons that had joined up with Megatron in this crazy fray. He knew Megatron was at the very back, hoping to see who was in charge so that he could finish them off with a blast from the Requiem Blaster, or a swing from the Star Saber.

Shotimus watched as Starscream and the other Decepticons leapt for their chosen opponents, he knew that Megatron had ordered them to go for whoever they wanted as long as they left their leader alone. It always puzzled Shotimus why Megatron would order such a fret, but he probably wanted to do this so that he would have the pleasure in finishing off their leader for good and destroy the Autobots once and for all.

Megatron came flying out the airlock and landed in front of Shotimus with a dull thud that sent pieces of the asteroid flying into space. Shotimus got into a fighting stance as Megatron looked him up and down, as though he was sizing him up to see if he was worthy enough of a challenge. Shotimus frowned as Megatron brought out the Star Saber.

"I don't know who you are, Autobot, but you'll never be as much of a challenge as Prime was. But I will enjoy slicing you in half!" He then swung the Star Saber towards Shotimus, but the young mech leapt backwards, just barely avoiding being touched by the Star Saber's tip.

Shotimus lifted his head towards Megatron, his blue optics staring with unforeseen emotions. _I'll make you pay for what you did to my father, you creep, but first, let us begin with familiar introductions, _he thought as he smirked from behind his silver mask. "I think you do know who I am, Megatron, it's just that we've never been properly introduced. Does the name Hot Shot ring any bells in your short circuited CPU?" he asked, trying to contain his laughter.

"What?!" Megatron asked in surprise as he stopped in mid-attack even though Shotimus had been prepared for it. "That's impossible! How can you be the next Prime?" He frowned and stepped back as Shotimus braced himself by clenching his hands into fists. He mustn't let his guard down. "I don't know how a piece of slag like you could become like this, but I will know soon enough! Now, tell me what your new name is and show me if you really are like Prime!"

"My name is now Shotimus Prime, and don't you forget about it! As for me being like Optimus, why I'll show that I'm just as different as he ever was," Shotimus shot back as he charged towards Megatron and his fingers instinctively locked with Megatron's. _If only I had the power to combine like Optimus did with his trailer, then maybe I'll have an even better advantage over Megatron_.

Megatron growled angrily as his new opponent finger locked with him. He knew that Hot Shot had learnt some of Prime's tactics by watching them fight long enough, as well as being trained by Scavenger. So it seemed obvious that the youngling may pull a few familiar tricks. Suddenly, something caught his attention and Megatron and Shotimus turned towards the thing and Megatron gasped in surprise.

_What in the name of Cybertron is that?!_ he thought in anguish as Shotimus then unlocked his fingers from Megatron's and lifted his right leg that connected with Megatron's torso. Megatron stumbled back, but kept a firm grip on the Star Saber.

Shotimus took a few steps back in surprise as the red trailer, with yellow flames on its side, rolled up beside him and he shook his head before he realised what it was needed for and he smirked beneath his mask. "I'm sure I don't need to explain what this can do," he said as he rubbed the bridge of his nose, trying to contain his laughter at the sight of Megatron's look of dumbness. "In that case, shall we begin as soon as I do so?" he asked.

Megatron was still silent until he said, after several minutes, "Just get on with the program!"

"Alright, but just remember, you asked for it!" Shotimus warned and he leapt in the air. "Shotimus Prime Super Mode!" he cried a his feet switched around to form hands that were the colour of silver and he flipped upside down, his hips splitting in half and the trailer lifted upwards as some of its parts folded into place to form legs. Shotimus's top half landed on top of the trailer and a yellow head appeared from between the shoulders that had red pipes on the sides, a blue face-plate, and silver optics that burned with extreme fierceness. "Now are you afraid, Megatron?" he asked as his silver optics glowed in the never-ending darkness of space.

Megatron stepped back in shock as Shotimus Prime took a step towards him. "Combine with Tidal Wave, Megatron, I wish to test my newfound strength against you," said Shotimus. Was he letting his new powers get to his head, or was he just leading Megatron onwards?

Megatron growled and he instantly combined with the dim-witted Decepticon. He then landed on the asteroid in front of Shotimus Prime and he instantly charged towards Shotimus, raising the Star Saber above his head as he bellowed with rage at the mockery that Shotimus had inflicted.

Shotimus took another step back, the sword's blade just missing him by an inch and he lashed out with another fierce kick. He knew he wasn't very manoeuvrable in this form, but at least he had an advantage of physical strength. Dodging another attack from the Star Saber, Shotimus took that opportunity to lunge forward and his right silver hand wrapped around Megatron's hand that contained the Star Saber.

Megatron's blood red optics widened in surprise as Shotimus's silver optics squinted. Using his other hand, Shotimus then reached out for the Star Saber, his goal almost reached. If he could get his hands on the weapon, then the Decepticons would be less powerful without them. Megatron saw the hand coming and tried to wrestle his arm free, but he failed miserably as the grip from Shotimus increased every few seconds.

Without warning, Shotimus Prime lashed out with his left hand and he punched Megatron square in the face, putting an impressive dent in the cheek and he recoiled, his hands opening up instinctively, causing him to drop the sword and Shotimus instantly grabbed it.

Whirling upon Megatron and clutching both hands around the handle of the Star Saber, Shotimus then gave Megatron the coldest stare that he had ever given him in his short career. The stare obviously said, 'I dare you to come at me.'

Megatron bellowed with rage when he realised that he had lost the Star Saber. "You'll pay for this, Prime!" he snarled as he turned back to the other Decepticons, who had fallen injured at the hands of their enemies. "Curse you!" He then ignited his thrusters and flew back towards the ship and the other Decepticons followed in suite, but not before Starscream and Wheeljack shot them a glance and then continued onwards.

Quickly, the Decepticons' ship pulled away as fast as it possibly could, leaving the Autobots behind to celebrate their triumph as they rushed towards their commander to check to see if he was okay, but they gaped in surprise at the sight of him.

"You have a trailer like Prime?" Jetfire asked as he looked Shotimus up and down.

Shotimus Prime turned to Jetfire and nodded. "I wasn't sure exactly how it happened, but I just thought of Optimus with his trailer, and then this appeared," he said as he split back into his normal robot mode, still holding the Star Saber in his hand.

"You got the Star Saber back!" Hoist cried in surprise.

Shotimus laughed. "Yeah, I guess I did," he said as he looked at the blue glow of the sword. "It's been a long time, old friend." He then opened his palm and the sword split back into Sonar, Runway, and Jetstorm. They beeped at him happily as they were glad to finally be back in his hands again. "I remember that vow I made when I first used you, and that vow still stands. Do you still want to work alongside me like we did before?"

The three Minicons beeped their appreciation and nodded.

"Good," said Shotimus as he nodded as well and he turned to the others. "Now, let's keep going. We may have gotten one of the weapons back, but the Decepticons still hold the Requiem Blaster and the Skyboom Shield. We'll have to be careful, but I will pass you the Star Saber if you really need it. Are we understood?"

"Yes, sir!" everyone answered.

"Autobots, let's move out!" Shotimus cried and they headed inside the Axalon.

* * *

The kids greeted the Air Defence Team happily as the three Minicons socialised with the Street Action Team, High-Wire, Grindor, and Sureshock. It was good to see them again, and the Autobots couldn't be any prouder than they already were.

"Blurr," said Shotimus. "Follow the Decepticons' ship. We can track them with the sensors thanks to Sideswipe's skills."

"Yes, sir!" Blurr answered and he began to steer the ship towards the set course once again.

Jetfire looked towards Shotimus and asked, "So, if you can combine with your trailer, I suppose it means you can combine with me as well?"

Shotimus shrugged. "I'm not sure, but something tells me we'll know in due time. I mean, I never knew I could combine, or even had a trailer. It's so strange, really. It's like as if everything I need came from Optimus himself."

"It's a possibility. After all, you are his son."

_His son, _Shotimus thought to himself. _How can I be his son when I got him killed by sending him to his death like that? I don't believe I even deserve to be Prime. Why me?_

* * *

**Spiritimus Prime: So what will happen now, now that the Autobots have the Star Saber back? Is Shotimus beginning to doubt himself already? And how will Megatron be able to deal with fighting the Autobots as well? Will he be able to get the Star Saber back, anf if so, what will he do? We'll never know until the next chapter. R&R please! XD**


	5. Tainted by Darkness

**Spiritimus Prime: I apologise for the delay in the chapter, but I've finally got it down. XD Not much to say to you all except to enjoy the chapter. Hope you love it. :P**

* * *

Getting acquainted with the Star Saber Minicons, Sonar, Runway, and Jetstorm, was not quite as simple as Shotimus had put it. He'd hoped that things would be okay from the moment they walked through the door, but it was not very easy. Red Alert had to repair all the other Autobots that had been damaged in the battle with the Decepticons that had nearly cost them their lives if Shotimus hadn't activated one of his newfound abilities… combing with his new trailer that was. And things were just not settling down with some of the Minicons. Some didn't trust the Star Saber Minicons, some chose to ignore them, while most of them welcomed their brothers back. Still, at least the Autobots had managed to depower the Decepticons, but they were still outgunned with the Requiem Blaster and the Skyboom Shield. Without the Star Saber, it seemed like things were going to be okay for now.

The Axalon had managed to catch up the Decepticon ship, but both of them were far too badly beaten up to do any real damage to one another since their previous battle. Megatron was not pleased that he had lost the Star Saber to his new nemesis, Shotimus Prime. He growled in annoyance as his hands tightened their grip on the armrests of his throne, causing statics of electricity to spark dangerously.

Starscream and the other Decepticons looked on with worry, but made no heed to stop the building rage that was going on inside their leader. Why else would they annoy their 'great leader'? Not unless he had something planned up his sleeve, and this could really get ugly. Megatron turned his attention to Demolisher and Starscream, the two wincing a little as his blood red optics set onto their own.

"Demolisher and Starscream, I've got a little job for you that I want you to build," he said.

"Build?" Demolisher asked, tilting his head in confusion. Starscream hadn't the faintest clue on what Megatron was going on about either. But whatever it was that he ordered, it could not be good… especially when it involved the stolen Star Saber. Oh he knew what was going on in that thick mainframe of Megatron's but decided to not say a word.

"Yes, build, you dimwit!" Megatron snapped as he stood up, his hands pulsing with electricity build up. "Design a machine that is capable of cloning things."

"C… cloning things, Megatron, sir?" Thrust asked.

"Oh, you'll see my dear friend, Thrust. For I have something planned for those Autobots, and none of them will see it coming until it is too late!" Megatron cried as he burst out laughing, his shoulders shaking and his armour rattling as it echoed throughout the ship.

_This is going to be interesting,_ Thrust thought. _I believe he intends to, either, clone the Star Saber and make it more powerful than we'd ever imagined, or clone a powerful Autobot… what's his name? Shotimus Prime was it? Oh what the Pit. Whoever, or whatever, it is, I'm sure it will make Unicron all the powerful._

* * *

Shotimus Prime and Jetfire were standing side by side on the bridge of the Axalon in their usual places. The young commander was deep in thought, not listening to Jetfire talking. The whole bridge was silent while Jetfire spoke. The only thing that was focused on Shotimus's audio receptors was the gentle humming of the Axalon's engines.

"Shotimus, sir, explain to me again why we're not moving away from the Decepticon ship?" Jetfire asked the young commander. It seemed usual to see the young commander so quiet. He knew that he was pondering on what they should do while they waited for the others to get quickly repaired by Red Alert. Already Sideswipe, Jetfire, and Scavenger had been repaired, but Hoist and Blurr were in pretty bad shape.

Shotimus's head lifted up and his blue optics focused on Jetfire's golden ones. "I'm sorry for spacing out, what did you just say?"

Jetfire repeated the question.

"I will not move the ship until Red Alert is done with the repairs on our friends, Blurr and Hoist. They did get pretty banged up, and I cannot afford to harm them any further. Alas, the ship was hit multiple times by Thrust and Tidal Wave, including the warp engines. That's why we cannot go anywhere until Red Alert fixes them up. We'll be here for several hours," Shotimus explained, his head lowering a bit as his electric blue optics sparkled a little.

"Great," said Jetfire, throwing his arms up in the air. "Just great, genius."

"Did you expect us to come out of that previous battle undamaged, huh?" Shotimus asked as he frowned. Of all the nerves, Jetfire just had to act like a smartass in human terms. Why did Shotimus had to be leader again? Oh yeah, he was the son of the mighty Optimus Prime, who expected him to fit nice and snug in his boots. _Pft, yeah right, father, how do you expect me to do that?_ he thought bitterly and rolled his optics, a smirk forming behind his silver mask.

"Is something on your mind?" Jetfire asked, his golden mask twitching as though he was smirking behind it.

"No," Shotimus replied. "Nothing at all."

"Hmph, there better not be for your sake," Jetfire growled, rolling his golden optics.

* * *

"You really think Shotimus is going to do a good job on leading the Autobots as well as release all those Minicons? I mean… there's still only six more to free and then that will be it," said Carlos to Rad as he, Alexis, Rad, Billy, and Fred were sitting quietly in the Rec. Room playing a video game.

High-Wire, Grindor, and Sureshock were looking out the window and pointing at some strange lights that had followed the Axalon and were just floating around. High-Wire explained to the kids that they were their other brothers and sisters that had followed the Axalon since their departure from Earth. It seemed like there had been other Minicons hidden throughout the entire Solar System that contained Earth's neighbour planets, Venus, Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, Uranus, and Neptune. It seemed like the entire place had decided to light up like a Christmas tree.

"Of course Shotimus is going to do a good job. Why else would Optimus choose him as his next successor?" Rad asked, looking towards his brown skinned friend.

"Because he's Optimus's son, remember?" Alexis replied, catching their attention.

"That still doesn't explain if Shotimus really is just as good as his old man," Carlos said, folding his arms across his chest.

"Hey, don't compare Shotimus to his father, Carlos. Shotimus has done a great job so far!" Rad shouted, standing up so fast and causing Fred and Billy to stop their game and look at him while Alexis and Carlos had looks of shock written all over their faces.

Rad bit his bottom lip and rubbed his temples. "Sorry, guys. It's just that Shotimus has been quiet lately since he and the other Autobots returned from their battle. I have a feeling he's been pressured into believing that everyone expects a lot out of him to be like his father. I mean, your parents would expect you to follow in their footsteps if they died, would they?" he asked, his tone of voice serious.

Carlos, Alexis, Billy, and Fred all looked at one another. Their faces turned solemn, as though they were mentally apologising for what they had thought about Shotimus's skills. True that he was trying his best to keep the pressure as the new leader off his shoulders, but, somehow, it wasn't working, and even Red Alert could see the pressure building up on the young Prime's shoulders.

Was Shotimus really cut out for this job with bearing these burdens on his shoulders?

* * *

Megatron was still sitting in his throne, staring with a blank stare in his blood red optics. The room within the ship was dim with total darkness. The only light that was within the room was the red light coming from Megatron's glowing optics. Greatly depressed about the loss of his old nemesis, Optimus Prime, he, somehow, began to believe that there was no one willing to challenge him against his might. Without Optimus, no one was worthy of his skills to even match… until that young Autobot, Hot Shot… who'd become Shotimus Prime by the will and power of the Matrix of Leadership.

While it seemed like that Shotimus was nothing compared to the might and skill that Optimus had possessed, there was just something about him that placed secret respect in the youngling. Yes, he was a young bot, around the age of 20,010 years old, but he respected his courage and his desperation to protect his friends.

_Just like Optimus Prime himself, as if his Spark has been placed inside the boy,_ Megatron thought to himself as he placed his chin upon his fist that rested on the armrest of his throne. His blood red optics seemed to glow faintly in the dim darkness, making the room just light enough to give him the signal of an approaching figure. "Yes, Thrust?"

"I apologise for disturbing your thoughts, Lord Megatron, but the cloning machine is finished at last," said Thrust as he bowed before him. It mentally disgusted Megatron to the point of where he wanted to grab Thrust and break his neck. But perhaps he would do that another time. Right now, his main priority was to get his objective to complete the main one. This was going to be one interesting fight.

Standing up slowly and causing Thrust to wince in his crouching position, Megatron stared straight ahead, his optics unblinking in the darkness as he stood there like a dark statue. "Good," he said. "Then prepare those that are functioning for battle. We're going to get the Star Saber back."

"As you wish, Lord Megatron," said Thrust as he bowed once more and left the room, leaving Megatron to ponder on the young mech once again. As far as his thoughts would allow him, Megatron began to have faintest idea as to why Shotimus Prime seemed to have Optimus's qualities as a leader, and why, but he needed a little proof if he was to believe such a thought.

_Oh well, I'll find out soon enough when the time comes, _he thought as he sniggered, his evil laughter just barely piercing through the dark void that surrounded him.

* * *

"Uh… is it just me, or are five Decepticons coming out of the ship?" Jetfire asked, his head cocking to the side as he looked towards the right side of the ship's window. When Shotimus turned his head as well, he felt his insides churn and his Sparkbeat quicken when he spotted the Decepticons coming out of the side of the Decepticon ship. Was fear really beginning to take control over him? No! He was a commander for Primus's Sake!

Reacting quickly, Shotimus rushed forward and pressed a button. "All Autobots who are functioning, rendezvous at the airlock! We're about to come under heavy fire by Decepticons. Repeat: rendezvous at the airlock if you are functioning." He then removed his finger and turned to Jetfire. "Let's do it!" He then rushed off without another word and with Jetfire hot on his heels.

As they ran down the corridors, Shotimus was extremely surprised to see the Star Saber Minicons following him. It never occurred to him that they would come along, not unless they wanted to fight for the goodness of many. He felt unsure if he should use them, but if they wanted him to use them, then he would be glad to, especially when he still had that vow to fulfil when he'd first acquired it.

As he and Jetfire arrived at the airlock, Shotimus glanced down at the three Minicons. "Are you sure you want to fight alongside me? I really don't want your power to get in over my head again," he said to them.

"_Don't worry about it," _said Sonar. _"We'll make sure that that doesn't happen again."_

"_Yeah, besides, we have a vow to carry out. Spread peace and justice throughout the Universe! Show those Deceptibums what you're made of, Shotimus Prime!"_ Runway cried as he lifted a fist.

"_Agreed,"_ Jetstorm answered with a nod towards his brothers.

Shotimus nodded his appreciation. "I put all my trust in you. Let's make this battle count before we move onto Cybertron and save our home planet," he said, as he looked towards Jetfire, Scavenger, and Sideswipe. "Autobots, lets roll out!" he yelled as he lifted a fist into the air.

"Yes, sir!" they replied in unison and headed out the airlock while their human friends wished them good luck.

* * *

Shotimus Prime easily guided himself through the non-existing gravity that surrounded him through the void of space thanks to the Star Saber that was embedded in his right hand. If he knew how Megatron acted from the words of Optimus, the Decepticon Commander would try and make an attempt to get the Star Saber back. He frowned when he saw no sign of Megatron and this confused him to great measure.

_Where is that fragger?_ he thought to himself as he glanced around, the sword's glowing blue blade illuminating his face and causing it to glow as bright as his electric blue optics that were no longer just baby blue. Lifting an optic ridge and twitching his audio receptors as he listened to the fighting that was being carried out across the asteroid field. The sense of darkness was beginning to close in around him and engulfing his form. He would've felt completely out of it if it hadn't been for the calm light coming from the Star Saber.

"I see you decided to show up, young Prime."

Shotimus's optics darted to a humongous asteroid that was about the size of two football fields. He frowned when he spotted Megatron standing in his full glory while combined with the Decepticon, Tidal Wave, and the Requiem Blaster and Skyboom Shield in both his hands. The blood red optics staring coldly into the fine electric blue that belonged to the young commander.

Wrapping both of his hands around the Star Saber's hilt, Shotimus got himself into a fighting stance, his legs coiling up to prepare himself for a leap in case he needed to do so. He knew he was strong in every way, but was he as strong as his father? Maybe, possibly, or maybe not at all. He couldn't allow this pressure to get the better of him. He was a Prime, and Primus forbid it, he was going to be just as great as Optimus ever was.

"I'm not afraid of you, Megatron!" Shotimus spat as his right foot stamped down in front of him, spreading his weight even further apart so that he could get himself ready.

"That sword is mine, young Prime, and you know it!" Megatron growled as he pointed the Star Saber at Shotimus, but then he lowered it, confusing Shotimus completely. What was he up to?

"You showed me full power yesterday, young Prime, but exactly how good are you in that new body of yours?" Megatron asked.

_Has he blown a gasket or something? _Shotimus thought. _Optimus said that he was a little insane, but he never said that much. Good Primus, what have I gotten myself into?_ He shook his head and his hands clutched even tighter around the sword's hilt. He would not lose the Star Saber again, not while he still had oxygen left in his tanks. "I'll show you how good I am when I blow your fragging mainframe off!" he bellowed, just loud enough to cause Megatron lift an optic ridge at the insult. Oh he was so dead for that… really dead.

"No one insults Megatron and lives to tell the tale!" Megatron yelled as he charged towards Shotimus, the Skyboom Shield glowing bright yellow. Shotimus lifted the sword in front of him and he raced straight towards Megatron with speed that he had not used before. It amazed him just how well he'd fitted into his new body despite him not really using its full potential. Heck, he only knew he'd activated one ability, and he still didn't know his own strength.

_There must be many things that the Matrix did to me without me realising it, _he thought and smirked behind his silver mask as the Star Saber collided with the Skyboom Shield, causing statics of electricity to build up dangerously. "Then it pleases me to be the first to insult you, Megafreak," he growled.

"You'll pay for your insubordination!" Megatron snarled.

"Oh yeah, good luck with that," Shotimus shot back. Something moved at the corner of his optics and Shotimus's right optic darted towards that supposed movement, but there was nothing there, and he returned his attention to Megatron. He could not afford to let anything go wrong. Not ever!

But the moment he locked his blue optics with Megatron's blood red optics, Shotimus felt an enormous amount of pain shooting through his right side and he cried out in pain. Never had he felt this much pain since the Star Saber had been taken away from him long ago. In his pain, Shotimus's hands reacted by letting go of the blade's hilt and he fell backwards. His throat had become numb from the sudden feeling and he heard Megatron burst out in laughter as he watched the Decepticon Tyrant grab the sword's proud frame.

_No, not again!_ Shotimus mentally screamed. He tried to move, but his limbs felt like jelly… at least… that's how some humans felt in their body parts. He managed to catch a glimpse of the one who had sent that electrifying pulse through his body. Thrust no doubt about that. His body twitched in pain and he tried to speak again, but he failed miserably. The only thing he could manage was swallowing the lubricants that had built up in his mouth.

From out of his blurry vision that was beginning to get black around the edges, Shotimus could make out Megatron and the glow of the Star Saber. He couldn't hear anything. He was deaf and unfeeling, and was slowly becoming blind, as though he was no longer living. Whatever Thrust had done, it was working really well.

High above him, Megatron gloated in glory as he looked down upon Shotimus. "You are too weak to even be like, Prime, Shotimus. It's such a shame that you may not live to see the next day, but I will let you go this time so that you can tell your precious friends that you failed to keep the Star Saber… again," he said, his chuckles not piercing Shotimus's audio receptors, but he could faintly see his lips moving and he understood every word that was mouthed.

"Decepticons, pull out! Once the Star Saber is done with, I shall destroy it once and for all!" Megatron called, getting the other Decepticons' attention. Laughing and sniggering, they then left the Autobots in confusion until Jetfire spotted Shotimus's fallen frame on the giant asteroid where Megatron had left him.

"By, Primus, I'm coming, Shotty!" Jetfire cried as he ignited his thrusters and went straight to his commander's aid. If they lost him, then there was no way anyone else was going to be chosen for the next successor. They needed him, and without Shotimus Prime to lead them since Optimus's death, then things would get impossible without a coolheaded leader to guide them when he was needed the most.

As soon as he reached Shotimus's side, he breathed a sigh of relief when he saw that he was only in stasis lock, and was in no immediate danger. Picking up Shotimus carefully and cradling his frame like a parent would with a child, Jetfire then headed back to the Axalon so that Red Alert could repair him.

_We sure could use you right about now, Optimus. Nothing's the same without you, you know. But since you're no longer here, then I ask you to guide your son's Spark back to us, he's too young to leave, and we need him more than anything in the Universe._

None of the Autobots or Decepticons noticed a blue and yellow bot head straight into the Decepticons' ship.

* * *

"We finally did it, Lord Megatron," Thrust said giddily as Megatron gazed down upon the Star Saber that was laid flat in his hands. Oh yes, this truly was a glorious day to get the Star Saber back from that young Prime, but he had no use for it expect to do what he had planned before the battle had even started.

Starscream lifted an optic ridge when he saw Megatron pull away from them. He knew where he was going, but decided to follow anyway. What point was there when you knew your leader better than you knew yourself?

Thrust gave a look of confusion as he watched the two high-ranking officers walk away. "Was it something I said?" he asked, tilting his coned head to the side.

* * *

"I know what you're going to do, Megatron, sir," said Starscream as he and Megatron walked into a darkened room that was dimly lit by a small amount of light. The room was silent as Starscream's voice echoed along its walls. While it seemed so strange and lonely to many, it was actually welcoming towards Megatron. He loved the darkness, it made him feel… content for some odd reason. Oh well, at least he had what he needed to create the most powerful weapon in the Universe.

"Really, Starscream?" Megatron asked as he looked over his shoulder towards the red and white seeker mech, his blood red optics glinting in the dim light. "Would you care to elaborate?"

Starscream shook his head. "I want to see for myself if my guess is correct, sir."

"Good," said Megatron as he approached a machine that resembled that of the Hydra Cannon, only there were two platforms instead of three. He approached one of the platforms and placed the Star Saber on it. "Now, since you are here, and not Thrust, would you flip the switch on your right."

Starscream knew that it was not a request. More like an emotionless order. He sighed and approached the switch where Megatron said it would be. He frowned as he thought this over for a quick moment. He wasn't sure if it was the right thing he was doing, but he knew that the order had to be carried out, whether he liked the idea or not. Rolling his optics, he then flipped the switch and more silence engulfed the room.

"It will work," said Megatron, but it sounded more like he was talking to himself than he was to Starscream.

Suddenly, purple and red electricity started sparking and Starscream nearly jumped out of his armour. He had known that the machine would do that, but it still surprised him nonetheless. His orange optics widened as the charges increased and the humming grew louder and louder until he thought he might've gone deaf completely. He took a few steps backwards, his wings twitching as his lips curled back for no apparent reason.

Megatron's evil laughter pierced the great humming of the machine as he threw his arms up in the air. Oh this was too good to be true! None of the dangerous sparks of electricity caused any harm to him and it almost felt like he'd become a god or something. Within minutes of the strange process, it was over before it had even started, and the machine settled down.

Once everything was back into silence, the platforms lowered themselves to reveal the Star Saber… but there was something else on the other platform. It looked almost identical to the Star Saber, but instead of being blue and silver, it was coloured black and red that seemed to cause a sense of evil flowing through it.

Megatron picked up the black and red sword and raised it above his head, his evil laughter getting louder as Starscream looked onwards with unsureness.

_He's lost his marbles… as the humans would say, _Starscream thought to himself.

As soon as Megatron lowered the sword, he smirked in satisfaction, his tongue licking at his fangs like some insane animal. He then turned to Starscream, his smirk not leaving his lips. "Allow me to introduce you to the Dark Saber, Starscream," he said, the black sword's blade giving off a black glow with a red tint surrounding it. Megatron then looked up towards Starscream. "Do me the honours by getting rid of that heap of junk."

Again, it was not a request, and Starscream knew that. He looked towards the Star Saber that was glowing its usual blue colour. Just what could he do? If he destroyed that magnificent sword, then what would happen to the rest of the powerful weapons? Sighing once more, he nodded and said, "Yes, sir." And he prepared to pick up the sword, but a red blast stopped him in his tracks.

"What the…?" Megatron questioned, his blood red optics widening at the sight of the intruder.

"Sorry to interrupt you, Megatron, but I think it's time that I take back what rightfully belongs to the Autobots!" a young voice growled through the darkness of the doorway.

* * *

**Spiritimus Prime: Well, I wonder who it is that is in the Decepticon ship. I've given you two hints, but I don't think I'll go any further than I already have. I wonder if Shotimus is going to be okay... if you want to find out, then R&R so that I can post up the next chapter. Until then, later guys, and stay tunned. :P**


	6. Trust Beyond the Sides

**Spiritimus Prime: My apologies on the delay of this story and every single one that I have to work on, but I had to wait until my own computer was set up. I had a good Christmas, but my New Year's was pretty awful. Been doing the usual stuff with my mum since I've finally moved over. I'm suffering from neutral feelings, so I'm both happy and unhappy with my desicion on moving back to Adelaide, not that I care or anything. Anyway, now that I'm back, I've finally gotten a chance to update at least one of my stories, thanks to a few PMs that demanded me to update, which pisses me off a little. Alright, I'm shutting up now, so enjoy this long chapter.**

* * *

If there was anything that could impress Megatron, then it was seeing a young Autobot standing in the middle of his ship with a determined look on his face. A smirk curled on his lips, revealing his fangs as he watched the hidden mech in the darkness. He had seen the young Autobot on the battlefield numerous times, but he had forgotten his name. Shaking his head in amusement at the young mech's bravery, Megatron lifted the black and red sword and pointed it directly at the young mech, who trembled slightly at the sight of it.

"So you want me to give you the sword, youngling?" he asked, obviously trying to hide his impression at how the mech had gotten into his ship without being detected by the other Decepticons.

"Why else would I come here?" the mech asked.

Megatron chuckled at the hidden terror in the young mech's voice. He looked towards Starscream, who still had his hand hovering over the Star Saber, and was giving an emotionless stare, as if nothing had gotten him concerned at all. Just what exactly was his problem? Nothing mattered at the moment. All that Megatron had on his mind was getting rid of that pesky youngster that stood between the exit of the room, and his chance to destroy the Autobots once and for all.

"Well," said Megatron, chuckling a little, "I might've thought that you decided to come here and be the first to die at the hands of my new weapon, the Dark Saber." He turned to Starscream and asked, "What was this runt's name?"

Starscream hesitated a little and chewed his bottom lip, but not before he looked back at the young mech. "His… name is Sideswipe, sir," he answered at last. He didn't understand why he was so hesitant on saying the young bot's name, nor did he even want to understand at all. He looked away at once, not wanting to take part in this standoff, but Megatron's words forced him to turn and look back at the scene before him.

"Tell me, Sideswipe. How do you want to die? Do you want me to slice your limbs off one by one so that you can bleed to death, or do you want me to stab you in the Spark?"

Sideswipe's lips curled into fury as his hands tightened their grip on the gun that was held in his hand. _Oh man,_ he thought. _Just what can I do to get the Star Saber out of here? I promised myself that I would get it back so that Hot Shot… er… I mean… Shotimus can fulfil that vow he made with it. This isn't looking good for me._

And, truth to his thoughts, Megatron began to advance towards Sideswipe, the black and red blade of the Dark Saber glowing in the dim darkness of the room and reflecting the young mech's face, as though it wanted to slice off every part of his body.

* * *

Red Alert rubbed his forehead tiredly as he scanned Shotimus's body. Everything seemed to be okay, the only thing he could find was just an extra amount of energy in the young commander's body. It seemed like someone had given him an electric shock that would've overloaded his systems and had caused him to go into stasis lock. Once the scanning had been complete and he had run a full diagnostic upon Shotimus, Red Alert sighed and returned to his desk so that he could write up a report on what he'd done.

He wasn't surprised when he saw Jetfire walk in. The Vice Commander seemed a little quiet, and even that stoic expression proved that he was busy thinking about something. Whatever it was, Red Alert decided to not ask about until Jetfire spoke about it himself. However, much to Red Alert's surprise, Jetfire looked at Shotimus Prime, and then back at him before asking, "Have you seen Sideswipe?"

Red Alert was stunned and shook his head before replying, "No, I haven't, Jetfire. I haven't seen him since the battle ended. I'm guessing he went off to have some alone time with himself, or he probably decided to sneak on board the ship when we weren't looking."

Jetfire shook his head. "No," he answered. "I scanned the entire ship, but I found no sign of Sideswipe anywhere. I asked the kids and the other Autobots, but they hadn't seen him either." He chewed his bottom lip from beneath his mask. "Something tells me he went off on his own for some reason, or he got captured by the Decepticons. Why else can't we find him?"

Red Alert lifted an optic ridge and pondered on the question for a moment. He then shrugged his shoulders. "Sorry, Jetfire," he said, shaking his head. "You shouldn't worry about him so much. As young as Sideswipe may be, he knows how to look after himself since Shotimus trained him ever since he came to Earth looking for Blurr." He chuckled at the thought before looking back at Jetfire. "However, if I see him, I'll let you know at once." He then returned to his report.

Jetfire nodded and sighed before glancing at Shotimus. "How is he?" he asked.

Red Alert returned his attention to the Vice Commander. "Right now, he's still in stasis lock, but he should come out of it within an Earth hour. Nothing was damaged, except for having a few wires fried up from that electric shock that he received from Thrust. I replaced them, so he should be alright, once I've run another scan when he wakes up."

Jetfire nodded his appreciation when he frowned. "But that electric shock was not enough to knock him out completely. He should've come out of it just five minutes ago," he said, his voice filled with concern.

"That's impossible," said Red Alert as he stood up, approached Shotimus's right side and ran another scan. When he was done a few seconds later, he scratched his head in puzzlement. "You're right, Jetfire. But I don't understand it. How come he's still unconscious?"

"Or better yet," said Jetfire quietly, "where is his mind?"

_**

* * *

**_

Somewhere Inside Shotimus Prime

_Bright light shone like the sun in the void of space, warming up the darkness that surrounded Shotimus, but, much to his surprise, he was not Shotimus. Instead, he was himself, as Hot Shot. He was confused by the sudden change, and why he was in this bright world that engulfed him. He had no idea where he was, but he knew that it was not the Allspark of Primus._

_Glancing around, Hot Shot tried to reach out for any possible means of escaping this place, but no such thing came to him. Even when he tried to think of a way out, nothing came to be. Frustrated, Hot Shot's hands formed into fists and he punched empty air. But as soon as that empty air was touched, Hot Shot felt himself become completely immobilised._

"What? Why can't I move?"_ he asked himself. He was surprised to find that he could still talk, but being unable to move his limbs puzzled him even further._

_Suddenly, Hot Shot felt a huge amount of gravity applied to his body and he felt like he weighed a thousand times more than he weighed right now. Without warning, he then plunged towards a bottomless pit that was below him where the bright light shone less than above._

_If Hot Shot was screaming, then he might've screamed heaps loudly, and it might've echoed… if there were any walls from this unusual place. _

_As he continued to fall towards the endless darkness at the bottom, Hot Shot began to realise that he was slowing down, and that the gravity on his body was slowly lifting off of him. Somehow, he came to an abrupt halt right before he even knew it had even touched him._

_Confused with this motivation, Hot Shot glanced around once, twice, then thrice. He was extremely puzzled by this, and he had no idea how to get out of this prison. The last thing he remembered was being electrocuted from behind by none other than Thrust. Oh he was so going to get it when he got out of this mess!_

"_**Young Prime."**_

_That voice. It sounded so familiar, and yet, so different to all the voices he knew and understood. Just what was going on here, and where was he? Confused even more, Hot Shot chewed his bottom lip and growled angrily, but not before he whirled towards the voice and lifted a finger, shouting: _"Who are you, and what do you want from me?"

"_**Young Prime, I understand your confusion and frustration, but this was the only way for us to communicate with you. I would've done it physically, but I cannot in such a pitiful state that I am in. Do you not remember the last time that we communicated? I was weakened, and I had no choice but to quickly end our discussion."**_

_Hot Shot still didn't understand why the voice was so calm, and so gentle, despite him getting frustrated and angered by the whole ordeal. Just what was going on, why was he here, and where was he? He didn't understand this, and he doubted he ever would._

_Clutching his fists even further when he noticed that the voice had not answered his question, he growled angrily and tried again. _"Are you going to tell me who you are, or am I going to have to force it out?"

_The voice continued to respond in a calm manner, startling Hot Shot, especially when he was transformed back into Shotimus Prime. __**"Shotimus Prime, you may not recognise this place, but many of the Primes do, especially those that are not from the Prime family. You bear it inside your chest, and I believe that may give you a clue."**_

_Shotimus frowned until he realised what the voice meant. He was inside the Matrix of Leadership. And if he was inside what was precious to the Prime family, then he was speaking to… no… it couldn't be!_

_**Returning from Inside the Matrix**_

* * *

Sideswipe's trembling continued to worsen as Megatron closed the distance between them. He didn't have much time to think, and he had little time to even move at all. All he could do was stand there like the coward that he was. No! He was not a coward, he was an Autobot! With his muscle cables twitching, Sideswipe aimed his gun towards Megatron's face and the Decepticon Commander halted at once.

"Do you think your puny weapon can stop me, youngling?" Megatron taunted.

Starscream looked from the Star Saber and back to the fight that was taking place before him. He didn't know what to do in this situation, and the more he thought about it, the more nervous he became. He somehow felt the need to help Sideswipe out, the other part of him wanted to just let him die at the hands of Megatron. Shaking his head, Starscream placed a hand upon Megatron's shoulder, forcing him to turn and look at the red seeker.

"What is it, Starscream? Can't you see I am busy trying to take down this pathetic Autobot?" Megatron hissed angrily, causing Starscream to flinch a little, but not remove his hand from Megatron's shoulder.

"How about we just give the sword back to the Autobots, but then slash off an arm just to prove that we mean business?" Starscream suggested, a smirk forming on his silver lips.

Megatron liked the sound of that. He straightened his back a little and smirked when he looked back at the terrified Autobot. He motioned to Starscream to hand the sword over and the seeker did so. He watched as the red mech approached Sideswipe and handed the Star Saber over to him, but not before Megatron swiftly took advantage of the puzzled expression on Sideswipe's face by lunging towards him and lifting the black and red sword towards Sideswipe's leg.

Sideswipe, who had hesitated when Starscream had handed him the Star Saber and was surprised when Starscream whispered something to him, jumped back when Megatron tried to slice his leg off. He had a look of horror and terror on his face, and, in his reaction, he let loose a round of energy bullets at the Decepticon Commander and he made a run for it before Megatron could even give chase. He had to get out of the ship as quickly as possible before the other Decepticons decided to come by and kill him.

_**

* * *

**_

Inside the Matrix

_Shotimus Prime was just as surprised as he was before when he had learned that he was inside the Matrix of Leadership. Sure, he knew that speaking with it was not a sign of insanity, but communicating with Primus was definitely another thing for him. He tilted his head to the side, wondering what to make out of this situation. Although he wanted to speak with Primus, it was just that something was holding him back from saying anything at all. Oh who was he kidding, he doubted there was anything to talk about at all._

"_**Again, Shotimus Prime, I have little time to talk with you, so I must make this quick. As you know, I have previously warned you about a danger that I cannot speak of. You will know of it in due time, but until then, there is something else that you should know."**_

_Shotimus tilted his head to the side in puzzlement. Just where exactly was this leading him to? He shook his head once and sighed. _"Alright, Primus, tell me. What other danger, besides the one you spoke of, is out there? Is it far worse than what you've spoken to me about?"_ he asked._

"_**In the far future, yes, however, that danger is soon approaching, but the real danger is yet to unfold until the Minicons speak His name."**_

"His name? What are you talking about, Primus?"_ Shotimus asked, his frustration getting worse by the second. _"Please,"_ he begged._ "Tell me so that I can figure a way how to stop it! Tell me what it is, or better yet, tell me how to stop it!"_ He couldn't control his anger any more, and the warm lights, which hovered above him, began to quiver and burn with bright red that resembled that of human blood._

"_**I'm sorry, Young Prime," **__the voice whispered softly, __**"but the only thing that I can tell you is wisdom. Only wisdom can save you and my children from the brink of darkness. Keep that answer close to you until you feel the time is right. Until then, Young Prime, farewell."**_

_And with that said, Primus's warm presence vanished and Shotimus noticed the darkness beneath him beginning to light up with huge amounts of energy And, the next thing he knew, the whole world around him began to welter and change. And then, everything went white._

_**Returning to Real World**_

* * *

Sideswipe continued to run down the dark corridors of the Decepticon ship with the Star Saber clutched firmly in his hands. Never in his long, infinite life had he felt so terrified. He shouldn't be fighting like this, he hated fighting just as much as any other Autobot did, and he would rather prefer to collect data and such. This was no place for a youngster like himself, and he felt out of line in this Primus forsaken war. If only he hadn't left Cybertron to search for Blurr, then he wouldn't be in this mess at all, but if he hadn't left Cybertron, he wouldn't have met Hot Shot.

But Hot Shot was gone, replaced by a serious young commander named Shotimus Prime. His surrogate big brother wasn't coming back, and he doubted he ever would. Without Hot Shot, Sideswipe's life just took a whole different turn with many strange events that no longer concerned him. Who was he to just waltz into the Decepticon base to take back what was rightfully theirs? Yes he was loyal to Hot Shot, but he seemed unsure about Shotimus Prime being the one in charge instead of Optimus Prime. It just wasn't the same anymore.

Sideswipe ducked as a massive arm swooped down towards his head, hoping to slice it clean off from his neck. The terror in him was growing even worse, and he could not hold back the frightened whimpers as the gigantic Decepticon, Tidal Wave, tried to attack him again, but Sideswipe quickly rolled forwards, just barely avoiding the hand that tried to reach for him and squeeze the life out of him.

"Tidal Wave will get Star Saber back," Tidal Wave rumbled.

Sideswipe cried out and, in reflex, lashed out with the Star Saber when Tidal Wave tried to come for him once more. Without warning, the Star Saber flickered once, turning from normal, to transparent, and back to normal again as it sliced off Tidal Wave's hand.

The hand went sailing into the air and landed with a harsh clank that startled Sideswipe, but taking the opportunity when he heard Tidal Wave cry out in pain, he then raced off once again, his thoughts spinning out of control wondering why the Star Saber reacted to his terrified situation, but he had no time to think when he spotted Wheeljack standing in front of him.

Wheeljack had his back to the wall with his arms folded across his chest. His facial expression was almost unreadable, but Sideswipe could tell that he was calm and acting like nothing had ever happened at all. Realising that Wheeljack was standing between his demise and his chance of reaching his Autobot comrades, Sideswipe got into a fighting stance in case Wheeljack wanted to fight him, but to his surprise, Wheeljack didn't even move or lift a finger to attack. He just stood there as if nothing happened, or nothing mattered to him.

"Aren't… aren't you going to stop me?" Sideswipe asked, his voice trembling a little.

Wheeljack still didn't answer, nor did he still not move a muscle cable. Just what was the deal with him, and why won't he do or say anything at all? Sideswipe was about to keep on going towards the airlock where he'd entered when he heard the shout of Megatron's anger.

"Search for that meddling Autobot! If he escapes, then you will find yourself not living to see the next day, do you understand!"

"Yes, sir!" a few Decepticons responded and the sound of pounding feet on metal could be heard.

Oh no, Sideswipe was definitely in trouble now, and if he didn't get out now, then he might as well kiss his skid plate goodbye. He was about to keep on going when someone's hand placed itself on his right shoulder, stopping him in his tracks. Without thinking, Sideswipe swung the Star Saber towards the someone, but, much to his surprise, the someone easily dodged it and grabbed his hand that held the sword.

"You're a brave youngling for coming this far, Sideswipe," said a familiar voice quietly, "but I reckon it was one of your stupidest ideas since I first met you on that road. Brave, but stupid at the same time. Would you give me a reason why I shouldn't turn you over to Megatron?"

Sideswipe carefully turned himself around so that he was facing Wheeljack, his hands gripped the sword's hilt even tighter. He could not afford to be captured at a time like this; he had to get back to the _Axalon_ before anyone noticed that he was missing. Oh he was going to be in so much trouble for all of this. Damn it! Just when did things started going so wrong?

"I…" Sideswipe started to say. "I… had to get… the sword back… so that Hot Shot… er I mean… Shotimus Prime… can fulfil a vow that he made with the Minicons that form this sword. Please, Wheeljack, let me go so that we can accomplish it." He wasn't sure if Wheeljack would believe him or not, but he couldn't afford to slow down, not when he was so close to getting out of this hellhole.

"For once, kid, I believe you," said Wheeljack with small smile planted upon his lips.

"What?" Sideswipe couldn't believe what he just heard. Did Wheeljack actually understand his new commander's wish? And, if so, why was he doing this? Allowing this young mech to make a getaway back to the ship from whence he came would not be a wise choice for a Decepticon. But he knew Wheeljack was different because Shotimus still believed that his old friend could be returned to the Autobot side, despite all the crime that he had committed long ago after being classified KIA.

Without warning, Wheeljack grabbed Sideswipe and shoved him into a room behind him, closing the door and locking it up. Sideswipe was startled by this, but he didn't make a noise as Wheeljack locked the door. The black mech then stood in front of the door and returned to his original position, the other Decepticons shooting past him, searching for Sideswipe.

* * *

Shotimus Prime's electric blue optics brightened up and he sat up so quickly that he startled Jetfire, causing the Vice Commander to jump at the sudden movement, especially when Shotimus's right hand grabbed Jetfire's wrist. The sharp touch and the tightening grip on his wrist surprised Jetfire so much that he had never seen that much emotion in his young friend's optics. He tried to get him to let go, but Shotimus refused until Red Alert, thankfully, stepped in.

"Sir, just calm down," said Red Alert, placing his hands in front of him in a non-threatening way. "Take deep breaths, nice and slow."

Shotimus eventually eased his breathing and shook his head. "Slag, it feels like I got run over by a truck," he mumbled as he rubbed his head painfully. Frowning as he let go of Jetfire's wrist, he suddenly realised what had happened. "Okay, what happened while I was out of it, and why are you so concerned, Jetfire?"

Jetfire rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "I… well, uh, I was… Okay, well, truth be told, none of us can't seem to find Sideswipe anywhere, and I think… he went on to the Decepticon ship to get the Star Saber back from Megatron," he explained.

"WHAT?!"

Both Red Alert and Jetfire had to cover their audio receptors. Never had they heard their new commander shout so loudly before, and they doubted he wouldn't do it again. This was going to be a lot harder than they thought.

* * *

The sound of pounding feet died down, but all that Sideswipe could see was nothing but darkness. He didn't want to turn on his optic sensor lights, heck; he didn't even want to look around him at all. He felt totally alone in this dark room, as well as afraid, but he couldn't afford to make an attempt to move at all. The only light that was created in the room was the Star Saber's blue energy blade that seemed to chase some of the darkness away and keeping him company.

Chewing his bottom lip as he continued to lay still, Sideswipe's hands clenched into fists as frustration overtook his systems, but he managed to calm himself down when he took a couple of deep breaths. Finally giving in to the need to remove his fear, he turned on his optic sensors until he could see that there was nothing but a recharge berth at the back of the room. Confused, he scratched his head, a habit he had picked up from the human kids, and he glanced around, but not before he heard the door opening up behind him and he stood up with the sword, which flickered in response to his fear, being tightened by his nervous grip on its hilt.

When the door was fully opened, Wheeljack stood in front of Sideswipe. Without further needs, the black mech then reached out for Sideswipe and grabbed his wrist that didn't have hold of the Star Saber, but when Sideswipe didn't move, Wheeljack growled in frustration. "Come on," he hissed. "You want to get out alive, or not?"

Finally, Sideswipe agreed and Wheeljack pulled him out of the room. They then headed for the airlock, which was not too far from where their actual position was.

* * *

It wasn't very easy getting to the airlock. Sometimes Demolisher or Cyclonus would come by, asking Wheeljack if he had seen Sideswipe, but when he answered that he hadn't they would disappear without a care in the world. However, to prove that he hadn't seen Sideswipe when they got a little suspicious, Wheeljack would shove Sideswipe into a random room and stand in front of the door to prevent them from seeing what he was hiding. When they would leave, Wheeljack would quickly get Sideswipe out of the room and then they would continue on their way.

When they finally arrived at the airlock, Wheeljack noticed that only Starscream was standing beside the door. He was confused by the red mech's motivation, and it seemed quite obvious that he was not there to guard it. Even his body posture proved it as well. Looking towards Sideswipe and then back at Starscream, he began to approach the seeker until he was standing right in front of him.

"Are you trying to stop the Autobot from leaving, or not?" Wheeljack asked, tilting his head to the side, waiting for an answer from the red mech.

"No, and if I told you what I need to do with the Autobot standing behind you, then all I am going to say is that I am not going to do any physical harm to him. All I want to do is give him a message for a certain human female," he explained.

Sideswipe was surprised. "What… kind of message?" he asked.

Starscream began to approach Sideswipe until he was standing in front of him. Sideswipe felt his nervous systems beginning to heat up dramatically, but he did his best to keep a straight face. As Starscream's orange optics leered down upon him, Sideswipe thought that his Spark was going to explode in the seeker's face.

"My message is this, Sideswipe. Tell Alexis that I miss her, despite my… joining up with the other Decepticons. I never meant to hurt her, but it's the only thing I can do. I know only of hatred and war. I wish to ask for her forgiveness, but I do not expect it from her at all." With his words now said, Starscream then took a step back and walked around Sideswipe before glancing back at him before continuing, "I will not tell Megatron that I let you go. I wish you good luck on your return to your ship." And with that said he departed.

Sideswipe glanced at Wheeljack in confusion, but the black mech said nothing as he approached the airlock that stood between Sideswipe's chance of escape and his death role to the Pit. Sideswipe watched as Wheeljack pressed a button and the airlock opened up, but no air went through. Of course, he'd forgotten that there was no air on board the Decepticon ship.

With the door open, Wheeljack took a step back and looked towards the young mech. His blue optics looked downright serious, and Sideswipe doubted that he really was going to let him go, but what Wheeljack said caught him completely off guard. "Shoot me, kid."

"W… what?"

Wheeljack grabbed Sideswipe by the hand that had hold of his gun and pointed it directly at his chest above his Spark. "The other Decepticons would get suspicious that I let you escape. You have to shoot me to prove that there was a struggle between you and I while I was standing guard over the airlock. Do it or I will make you."

Sideswipe gulped and until he finally nodded. Carefully taking aim above Wheeljack's Spark, he set his gun to stun, but Wheeljack stopped him. Right, he said shoot him. So, instead of aiming for the chest, he aimed for the leg. He chewed his bottom lip, but Wheeljack quickly got his attention and he realised that the other Decepticons were coming. Oh yeah, they must've heard the airlock being opened up.

Quickly taking action, Sideswipe fired and he heard the sound of Wheeljack crying out in pain. He watched as the black mech collapsed on the ground, his left knee smoking and giving off a large amount of Energon. Sideswipe felt pity for Wheeljack, but the pounding feet reminded him to get going.

And get going he did. He could not afford to let this opportunity go to waste. He had to get out, he just had to. Without further hesitation, Sideswipe leapt through the airlock, and it closed behind him. Taking a deep breath, the blue and orange young mech took advantage of the zero gravity and steered himself towards the _Axalon_.

* * *

Shotimus Prime weakly paced up and down in front of his two friends, Jetfire and Red Alert. Both mechs shot him concerned looks as he stumbled a little from lack of resting. Red Alert knew that Shotimus was worried about Sideswipe, but he knew that he could not get any calming effects into that thick mainframe of his. What was he to do, sing a lullaby? Oh yeah, as if that would work.

Jetfire looked ready to knock a fist into Shotimus's head, but the young commander was moving so swiftly that it was impossible to even touch him at all. He was about to give up when someone caught their attention by clearing their throat.

Shotimus stopped his pacing and he staggered a little, but not before Jetfire caught him and straightened him up. Looking up towards the door, the trio gasped in shock when they saw Scavenger supporting an exhausted Sideswipe, who was carrying the Star Saber in his right hand.

* * *

**Spiritimus Prime: Yeah, the chapter pretty much sucked. Failed attempts are pretty obvious, espcecially with that whole visiting the Matrix sort of thing and even I'm not impressed with it myself. So anyway, please give me feedback on what you think so that I can figure a way how to improve this story even further. Then again, I could always use with a beta-reader, or maybe not. AGH! Anyway, please R&R so that I know what your thoughts are. Until next update, stay tunned!**


	7. Never Be the Same

**Spiritimus Prime: Oh man, I thought I would never get around to completing this chapter! Doesn't it drive you crazy because you have to go around updating your other fanfics that are below the actual list and never getting around to update your best ones so far? Meh, whatever, I need to go and update Guardian Angel. That story has not been updated since I first uploaded it because I was so focused on getting Little Shotty complete and blahblahblahblah. XD Okay, enough of my rambling, just enjoy the chapter will you please?**

* * *

Before anyone could stop him, Shotimus Prime removed himself from Jetfire's arms and wrapped his own around the exhausted Sideswipe. They stood there in stunned silence, shocked by Shotimus's motivations, but they said nothing to condemn it. They knew that their young commander had been extremely worried about the young Autobot, and it was wise to let the two have their brotherly moments before more mature thoughts had to be taken inside the CPU.

Red Alert cleared his throat, startling Shotimus and reminding him about some of Sideswipe's injuries.

Shotimus removed himself from his brother, his electric blue optics faintly glowing before he sighed and he noticed what Sideswipe was holding in his hands. He could not believe it! He thought it was some kind of dream and that he hadn't woken up from it. He mentally slapped himself, but soon realised that it was real, but the only way to find out was to touch the sword that he had made his vow to.

Carefully, his fingers wrapped around the Star Saber's hilt that caused the blade to glow a bright blue colour. He picked it up slowly, as if the whole sword itself was made up of the most delicate glass in the Universe and could easily break under his gentle grip. He gave the sword a quick swing, testing it out before he released his grip and the three Minicons disengaged, forming their bipedal modes.

The three turned to Sideswipe, who was smiling slightly, despite the pain he was in. _"Thank you for rescuing us, Sideswipe,"_ said Jetstorm as he nodded towards Sideswipe.

Shotimus Prime smiled and nodded in agreement. "Yes," he said, "Well done. But I'm a little surprised that you would go and pull a stunt like that. What made you go and do that?"

Sideswipe carefully removed himself from Scavenger's hold and Red Alert led him to a medical berth to check him over. Sideswipe didn't say anything for a while until his sky blue optics settled onto Shotimus's electric blue ones. "I did it because I wanted to show that I wasn't useless," he answered simply.

Shotimus blinked in surprise. _Does Sideswipe think he's useless because we're no longer considered as brothers due to my position?_ he thought. "Sideswipe," he said softly, "are you thinking like this because you think that you no longer see Hot Shot before you?"

Sideswipe felt tears stinging the corners of his optics and he glanced at the wall, not making optic contact, nodding slightly, but Shotimus managed to catch it. The young commander took a step forward and gently placed a hand on his brother's shoulder, giving it a light squeeze.

"Sideswipe, just because I'm the son of Optimus Prime, it doesn't mean that we still can't be brothers."

Sideswipe wiped away the tears, blinking some of them away. "You mean it?" he asked, sobbing a little.

"With all my Spark, little brother," Shotimus answered as he nodded, but then Blurr came walking into the room. He apologised for interrupting them, but he needed to talk to Shotimus for a quick moment. Shotimus sighed and turned back to Sideswipe. "I'll be back later to talk about your adventure and why Megatron would want the Star Saber for." He gave Sideswipe a gentle touch on the head with his left hand and left the room, following after Blurr.

* * *

"What did you want to talk about, Blurr?" Shotimus Prime asked as he and the anti-social bot walked side by side down the corridors. The glass, beside them, reflected their very images repeating their every move that they made. The whole corridors were barely alight because of some of the Decepticons having previously attacked the power to try and slow them down, but they could still see perfectly in their own rights.

Blurr didn't answer right away until they reached the aft of the _Axalon_. When he did stop, he turned and looked at Shotimus Prime, his red optics looking into his commander's, his silence making him comfortable as well with the suddenness in the quiet room. The only thing that could be heard was the humming of the ship's engines.

"Blurr, what's the matter?" Shotimus asked again. "What's with the silent treatment?"

"The Decepticons," began Blurr as he looked out into space, "have got a huge lead ahead of us. We will not be able to catch up with them until the ship's engines have been repaired. Red Alert is working on them as I speak, but it will take a little while longer."

Shotimus frowned when Blurr told him the news. _Great, _he thought bitterly. _What else can go wrong?_ He shook his head and his optics shifted to the glass as well as his thoughts mingled with his head. _Am I really nothing but bad luck to my comrades and friends? I mean, Optimus can easily lead the others out of this mess. He would know what to do in situations such as this._

"Sir, are you listening to me?"

Shotimus snapped out of his daze and glanced over at Blurr. "Sorry, Blurr," he apologised. "Can you repeat that again?"

"I said," said Blurr in a rather annoyed tone of voice, "I've just received a message from Hoist stating that the scanners have detected something. He isn't sure what it is and would like us to investigate at once."

Shotimus Prime nodded. "Very well," he said. "Let's go and see what the problem is." Together, he and Blurr headed off to see what had gotten Hoist so nervous and about to jump right out of his armour.

* * *

"So what exactly happened out there, Sideswipe?" Jetfire asked as he and Scavenger watched while Red Alert scanned the youngling's frame all over. There didn't appear to be any damage on his body, but he did have a few dents and scratches, but Red Alert claimed that they'll heal on their own accord.

When Red Alert had completed the scan, Sideswipe rubbed his wrists to get himself more comfortable before he glanced at the high-ranking officer. He then told the two of what happened on board the ship, as well as what Megatron had planned for the Star Saber and of its clone, the Dark Saber. He even told them about how Wheeljack had helped him to get out by leading him to the airlock, as well as telling them about the message that Starscream had given him to tell Alexis.

When he had finished, both Jetfire and Scavenger looked at each other and exchanged worried glances. This didn't make any sense as to why Megatron would do such a thing, but the more Sideswipe told them, the more confusing it became.

Jetfire finally shook his head. "We'll have to talk about this with Shotimus when we get the chance. I'm sure he'd like to know of what Megatron's intentions were, but I do believe it may not make much sense to him either. Whatever Megatron has planned for that Dark Saber, I'm sure it can't be good for any of us, or what he plans to do with it."

Scavenger nodded in agreement. "Yes," he said. "Whatever the possibility may be, I'm not sure if we can fight it off with the Star Saber. You do know how powerful it is, but only those with a straight mind can wield it. It seems like only Shotimus can possibly fight it off for a short period of time."

"It depends on what he thinks," said Red Alert, interrupting the two.

"What do you mean?" Jetfire asked.

"Have you noticed anything strange going on with Shotimus?" Red Alert asked as he approached them. His visored face was serious, and they knew that something was up.

"If it's about those dreams, or visions, he's been having, then yeah, I guess I have on a few occasions," Jetfire answered.

Red Alert shook his head. "It's not only that, Jetfire," he said slowly.

"Then what is going on?"

"He's been a bit… distant lately."

"What do you mean 'distant'?" Scavenger asked as he unfolded his arms and looked closely into Red Alert's visor. "Is he still mourning Optimus's death, or is it something that is bothering him."

"It's more than just that, Scavenger," Red Alert replied. He set the scanner down and took a look at what he had read on Sideswipe's systems. When he was done with that, he turned his head back onto the two. "He's been… disappointed in himself."

"So he doubts himself mentally?" Jetfire asked as he tilted his head to one side and raised an optic ridge.

"That's my best guess, Jetfire," Red Alert answered as he shrugged lightly.

"Shotimus Prime to Jetfire, I need you on the bridge. We have an urgent situation!"

Jetfire nearly leapt out of his armour when Shotimus's words echoed throughout his com-link. Despite the suddenness, he quickly regained control over himself and took a deep breath to calm down. "Alright, sir," he answered. "We're on our way. Jetfire out."

Scavenger blinked his golden optics in confusion. Something must've happened to cause their new commander to go into panic, but since he was still new at the whole leadership thing, he seemed to have a habit of forgetting to remain calm in order for the others to remain calm.

"We better go see what's got Shotimus so startled," said Jetfire, snapping Scavenger out of his daze.

Scavenger nodded and he looked at Red Alert and Sideswipe. "Are you two coming?" he asked.

Red Alert nodded. "I'll be there with you in a nanosecond," he replied. "I just have to give Sideswipe another scan and then we'll be down there in a moment."

Jetfire nodded his understanding, knowing that Sideswipe was still a little sore in places. "Oh, and we'll be sure to pass on your message to Alexis," he said, earning a nod of thanks from the younger bot. He then glanced at Scavenger. "Come on, let's get going."

Scavenger nodded and the two departed at once.

* * *

The Axalon was shaking violently as the kids, Carlos, Rad, Alexis, Billy, and Fred, ran along down the corridors. They were out of breath and really exhausted, but they kept on running. They were determined to see what was going on, but they knew the nervousness that had been in Shotimus's voice meant that the situation was not good at all.

Their Minicon partners, High-Wire, Sureshock, and Grindor, followed close beside their human friends. They too had sensed the distress in Shotimus's voice, but their determination to see what the problem was had got the better of their minds.

"Can't we just slow down?" Fred complained. "I'm hungry and my blood sugar is running dangerously low!"

Billy rolled his eyes, along with the others. They were in no mood for complaining, and this wasn't even the time to be complaining about food or anything like that. Now was the time for action, and helping out a friend was the most important thing rather than just someone's concern for his stomach.

When they reached the bridge, the kids spotted Shotimus Prime standing behind Hoist, with a hand placed on his seat, and Blurr at his usual seat. Behind them, they heard the footsteps of the other Autobots approaching until Jetfire, who was swifter than Scavenger, scooped them up in his hands before anyone could step on them while they were in a panicked frenzy and settled them onto the floor beside Hoist so that they'll be safe.

"What's the situation, Shotimus, sir?" Scavenger asked as Shotimus quickly took his place where the commander of the ship would normally place himself.

But Shotimus Prime didn't answer Scavenger's question at all. His electric blue optics were focused on something else, more like his whole attention was locked onto something that none of them, except Blurr and Hoist, understood what was going on.

Blurr decided to step in. "The scanners have just picked up something in the distance. We're not sure what it is, but it seems to have got the Minicons spooked or something. Whatever it is, I think they can sense there's something dangerous out there."

"Dangerous?" Jetfire asked, glancing at Blurr with his golden optics.

"Computer," commanded Shotimus. "Zoom in twenty degrees to the left."

The computer obeyed and zoomed in on the supposed spot that Shotimus had commanded it to take a look at. As soon as it completed the command, everyone held their breath.

"Um…" started Hoist, "can we panic now?"

Shotimus Prime leaned forward towards the screen as his blue optics frowned to the point of slits. _Just what is a black hole doing way out here?_ he thought as he blinked once.

From outside the Axalon, a huge sparking black hole stood in its path between their destination, Cybertron. Purple and blue sparks swirled around the vortex, creating a frightening lightning storm that caused the ship to shake up a little. Panic began to set into motion, but the crew were was calm as daylight without a wind even blowing throughout the brightness.

"Shotimus, what are you doing!?" Jetfire cried as Shotimus Prime removed himself from his position and bolted for the airlock. "Get back here!"

Angrily, Jetfire raced after Shotimus Prime to see what he was up to, but he was shocked to see him heading in the direction of the airlock. _What does he think he is doing!?_ he thought. _Does he want to die at the hands of a black hole, or is it something else?_

He stopped and turned back to Scavenger. "Scavenger, I'm leaving you in charge of the bridge. I'm going to see what our commander is up to," he ordered, receiving a nod from the elder bot, but, to Jetfire's shock, he saw Blurr stand up and shoot past him like a lightning bolt.

Shaking his head, Jetfire quickly followed after Blurr and, together, they raced after Shotimus Prime.

* * *

Shotimus Prime's blue optics sparkled from the lightning's bolts that danced in them like a dream. His face plate was tight as his teeth gritted against each other violently that it nearly dominated over the sounds of the storm that was emitting from the black hole itself. There was so much darkness and so much horror that was within it and Shotimus couldn't figure out a word to describe such a thing that was standing before him.

Blurr and Jetfire rushed out of the airlock and watched as Shotimus Prime stood on the nosecone of the ship. They could see he was stock-still, his head and limbs unmoving as the lightning cracked around them violently. Did he see something that they could not?

"Shotimus Prime!" Jetfire cried. "Get away from there!"

But Shotimus continued to stand there as images flashed before his optics. He saw a giant creature with ruby eyes that blazed with fire that reeked of evil. Shotimus flinched a little under that cold stare, but then he remembered the dream he'd had that also had those same ruby eyes. Was this the evil that the voice had spoken about? No, it didn't appear to be. It was not shaped like a being, and it was not enough to send chills down his cerebral column.

Suddenly, Shotimus felt a wind blow all around his frame and he realised that some force had grabbed him. Lightning danced around him as it created some kind of hand and began to lift him off the nosecone of the ship.

"Slag it!" Blurr snarled as he raced forward and tried to grab Shotimus's hand. He proved successful as blue met black and Blurr grabbed the nosecone to keep themselves from flying away.

Jetfire also rushed forward as well to try and help them out as well, but he too got caught in the foreboding force and he was swept off his feet.

Shotimus, who had snapped out of his daze, managed to reach out for Jetfire, and they all hung there like they were a kite's tail. As funny as this may seem to actual beings, the three mechs were in danger of being sucked into the vortex and Blurr wasn't strong enough to bring in two heavily built bots that relied on sheer strength to take down their opponents.

Blurr suddenly felt his grip on the nosecone beginning to weaken and he groaned in anger when he tried to pull himself and the others in. He could feel fear wrenching at his Spark and he knew that their lives were in his hands. But the weight was too much for his body to handle and he could feel his grip loosening even further.

"You can do it, Blurr!" Jetfire shouted over the lightning, but it was too late.

Blurr, who could no longer hold on to the nosecone, finally felt his fingers get free and the three mechs plummeted towards the swirling black hole that swallowed them up, all of them expecting death to sweep around them, but only darkness clouded their optics as they vanished.

The last thing they heard was a scream of concern, but their audio receptors became blocked by the lightning storm.

* * *

**Spiritimus Prime: Yeah, another cliffhanger in the wake of an update, eh? I bet you'll know where those three are going to end up and what's going to happen next. I'm not saying anymore until the next update. I just love to keep my fans guessing on what's going to happen in the next chapter. Until then, please R&R! XD**


	8. Uncharted Territory

**Spiritimus Prime: Another update!? I feel so awsome right now! I must personally thank Boushu for inspiring me to keep on writing this story, despite the low quality of reviews I'm getting. I don't care how crappy this story is, I just wanted to try something out that everyone was so afraid to try in the first place because of how people would react to the never-coming-back Optimus Prime. Damnit, people! Give this a chance already!**

* * *

When Shotimus Prime turned his optics online, he realised that he was lying on a strange substance that made his armour itch a little. He sat up slowly and glanced around, his electric blue optics darting left and right. He could not see anything except bare trees that looked like skeletons and bore no leaves on them at all, and he even noticed that the strange substance created nothing but a wasteland, and it filled him with a sense of foreboding, sending chills up his spinal column.

High above him, a clear blue sky lay ahead with no clouds in it at all. He wondered why there was none of the fluffy white puffballs that he was familiar with on Earth.

He wondered if Jetfire and Blurr were alright since he had accidentally brought them to this strange place. It was possible that they may have escaped that evil black hole that had sparked with those dangerous, purple electric currents, sending all three of them tumbling into the vortex. He even wondered if the others were alright and had made it out alive.

Sighing, Shotimus turned on his com-link to call Jetfire. "Jetfire, can you hear me?" he called, but all he got was static. He then tried to call the Axalon. "Axalon, do you read me? Over." There was still no answer and only more static.

Cursing in Cybertronian, Shotimus realised that his com-link was broken. He did not have the skills to fix such technology if he could at all.

Unsure anymore, Shotimus Prime stood up and brushed some of the itchy crystals off his armour. He blinked his optics once and then turned towards a dead forest, sending more chills down his back. "I don't know where I am," he said to himself, "but I'll bet there is some civilisation somewhere beyond that forest… I hope."

He was about to head off when he tripped over a body, falling over its legs and sending the strange crystals flying in his wake. He growled in annoyance and turned towards the body just to get a look at it, but his jaw then dropped in shock when it emitted a groan.

Standing up when he saw a blue, orange, and black mech, he leapt back in shock and raced over to the mech's side. Gently, he used his right hand to support the mech's head. "Blurr, can you hear me?" he asked worriedly.

Slowly, Blurr's red optics come online and he blinks them once, twice, thrice and he slowly sits up with Shotimus's help, who held his shoulders to ensure that he did not fall from his support.

When he was fully sitting up and did not need Shotimus's support, the young commander handed him his gun that he had found lying beside him. Blurr took it gratefully and nodded his appreciation.

"Are you sure you'll be alright, Blurr?" Shotimus asked gently.

Blurr tried to move a joint or two, but he suddenly cried out in pain when his right leg sparked with electricity. Shotimus looked towards his friend's leg and saw there was a huge crack in it that was wider than his hand. He lightly touched it, but he only ended up making Blurr hiss in pain.

"That doesn't look too good," said Shotimus.

"I guess not," Blurr replied sarcastically as he shook his head before trying to lift his leg a little, bringing it closer to his body to take a look at it, but Shotimus stopped him from trying to lift it any further. He glanced at his friend in annoyance. "Why stop me? If I elevate it, I can prevent it from hurting."

Shotimus nodded. "I know you want to stop the pain, but that will only make it worse than it already is," he said, "Trust me, Red Alert has told me a thing or two about this kind of thing." He then stood up and approached one of the skeleton trees.

Blurr lifted an optic ridge as he watched Shotimus do this. "What are you doing?"

Shotimus then lifted his right leg and kicked the tree as hard as he could, causing it to rattle against the force before everything went into silence.

When nothing happened, Blurr thought that Shotimus was frustrated at something for kicking the tree when a creaking sound could be heard. He blinked in surprise when the tree began to tumble over until it landed on its side with a heavy thud.

Shotimus nodded in satisfaction and approached the tip of the tree. He got down on one knee and broke twenty human feet from the tree's tip. Smiling, he turned back to Blurr and sat down beside the injured mech. He could see the puzzlement in his red optics and he could not help but chuckle in amusement. Hadn't he seen a splint before?

"Must I repeat my question?" Blurr growled.

Shotimus snapped the tip in half and placed one of the pieces against Blurr's aching leg, earning another look of puzzlement from the sniper mech. He then glanced around for something, but his optics shifted to a frown of frustration. "Damn it!" he snarled. "I don't have anything to tie this up with."

Blurr lifted an optic ridge and he looked around too. But, when he saw nothing, an angry sigh escaped from behind his vented face plate. "What do we do now?" he asked.

Shotimus Prime turned his head away in unsureness. He wasn't sure how to answer that question. How could he? Just because he was Optimus's son, didn't mean that he was always like him. "To tell you the truth, Blurr, I don't know," he whispered. "I just don't know at all."

Blurr shook his head slightly as he and Shotimus sat there in silence, not exchanging a word towards each other.

However, the two were unaware of a black and grey figure with a pair of blood red optics that shined with a faint sense of evilness that sent chills down their backs, was watching them like a hawk from behind them in the forest.

* * *

When Jetfire finally came around, he was completely aware that he was lying on his back because he found himself staring up at a cloudless sky. He blinked once and then sat up slowly, a slight pain ebbing through the back of his neck and down his back. It hurt when he touched it, but he knew that he could still stand. At least his equilibrium sensors were not damaged.

Turning over carefully until he was lying on his front and he slowly pushed himself up. He staggered a little and he quickly regained himself, standing up straight. His vision, however, was a little blurred and he tried to prevent another fall from coming up, but he fell back down on his skid plate.

"Slag," Jetfire cursed to himself. He'd never felt so sore since his first attempt with flying back when he nothing but a youngling. "Where's a mechanic when you need one?" he asked out loud.

When no one answered his random question, he shook his head and tried to stand up again. This time, he was successful, despite feeling a little sick to his venter (stomach) and a little dizzy as well to add to the nauseous feeling. Once his head was cleared, he then glanced up at the lonely sky. He wondered why there were no clouds, but he ignored the thought, pressing it towards the back of his CPU.

"Well," he said, "I better go find Shotimus and Blurr. For all I know, they could be in trouble and need the mighty Jetfire to save their afts." He shook his head and spreads his wings before he transforms to his shuttle mode carefully before igniting his thrusters and flying off into the sky without a destination in mind.

* * *

High up in the unusual planet's dying atmosphere, a green coloured ship came out of its warp. Its systems hummed gently as its engines cooled down to save its power. The crystals and the wind was picked up in its great wake that was thrown in different directions as the gust gently settled down before the ship released its landing gears and touched down slowly.

From its underbelly, three figures stepped out, their frames lit up by the faint glow of the dying sun that was starting to fade away in the far off distance. None could tell how much time this planet had left, but very few could guess they had only five Earth hours before the sun would explode.

One of the figures, Megatron, glanced around, his blood red optics searching and scanning the perimeter as if he was looking for someone or something. Next to him on both sides, Wheeljack and Starscream looked onward in unsureness. Both of them knew that Megatron suspected that they had helped Sideswipe to escape from the ship and was probably testing their loyalties to ensure they would never betray him again, but it was only that reason.

From what Demolisher had told the three Decepticons, three Autobots had been caught in the black hole they had entered and were probably lying in stasis lock somewhere on this planet. If they found them, then they could destroy them while they were unconscious or in their sleep.

"Demolisher," Megatron said over the com-link. "Make sure you and the other Decepticons watch over the ship. Wheeljack, Starscream, and I are heading off to look for those pesky Autobots."

"_Yes, sir!"_ Demolisher replied.

Satisfied that things were under control, all three mechs transformed into their vehicle forms and began their search for the three Autobots. Megatron just hoped that the stubborn mech, Shotimus Prime, was amongst them.

* * *

In space, from within the deadly black hole and far away from the unusual planet, the Axalon had made it safely through without a dent or a scratch on its fine frame. At least that was what many of the Autobots on board believed. They had actually hit a meteor shower and had received a few beatings worse than the one that they had fought on during the battle against the Decepticons.

Sideswipe, whom had finally recovered from his exhausted attempt to escape from the Decepticon battle ship, had finally passed Starscream's message over to Alexis. The girl smiled softly and she nodded slightly. "I wish I could tell him myself that I miss him too," she said softly and she bowed her head. "I forgive him, but I really want to say it to his face."

Rad, Carlos, Billy, and Fred offered their friend words of encouragement and embraced her together. This made Alexis feel much better physically, but it could never take away her feelings for Starscream. Mentally, she loved him, but she had been unsure of these feelings for the seeker mech until she had finally understood that she loved no one else except for him. Rad had been an assessable choice, but her feelings for him were not as strong as those she'd felt for Starscream.

Sideswipe understood and he lifted his head towards Scavenger, who was standing at the commander's position on the ship. Since both Shotimus Prime and Jetfire, along with Blurr, had been sucked into the vortex, the old warrior had taken command of the Axalon. He may have leadership qualities, but he preferred to follow rather than lead.

"Any sign of them?" Scavenger asked worriedly.

Hoist turned towards the instructor and shook his head. "Nothing yet, sir," he replied. "I can't even detect a single planet with this thing and I'm sure Blurr could find something without even blinking or moving an arm."

"Then we'll just have to keep on looking," said Scavenger. "We can't give up on them yet. We're bound to find them sooner or later. If they landed on a planet somewhere nearby, then I'm sure they're trying to find a way to contact us."

"Not unless the Decepticons found out about this and went on ahead somehow," said Sideswipe. He suddenly realised what he had said and lowered his head in shame. "Sorry. I'm just so worried about them that I'm starting to think negatively."

"It's alright, Sideswipe," Scavenger reassured the youngling. "We'll find your brother and get him and the others back safe and sound."

"Scavenger!" Red Alert cried, getting the old warrior's attention.

Scavenger turned to the CMO. "What is it, Red Alert?" he asked.

"I just detected a planet not far from our position," Red Alert answered as he pointed to a blinking light on the scanner. "And the scanners have also picked up the Decepticons' battle ship, the Hydra Cannon. For all I know, they could've found the commander's, Jetfire's, and Blurr's energy signature."

Scavenger frowned. "Then we'll just have to pick up the pace." He turned to Sideswipe. "Sideswipe, set a course to the planet the scanners picked up," he ordered.

Sideswipe saluted. "Aye, sir," he answered and began sending the coordinates into the Axalon's computer and the ship slowly turned towards its destination and began its trek towards it.

* * *

Shotimus Prime and Blurr continued to gaze up at the cloudless sky, their optics lightening up with the bright sun. They had been sitting in the middle of this wasteland for over an hour and the young commander was beginning to realise that the sun was getting a little brighter as the time past. He didn't like it, and he began to feel a little uneasy as the time continued to tick away.

"Do you think Jetfire is alright?" Blurr asked, interrupting the silence between them.

Shotimus returned his attention to his friend and he smiled faintly behind his silver mask. "I'm sure he's alright," he answered. "If I know Jetfire, he's probably looking for us by air."

Blurr shook his head and he glanced over at his injured leg. The sparks had ceased half an hour ago, making it less painful than it already was, but it still didn't take his mind off of the numbing feeling that came down his back. Somehow, he felt like he and Shotimus were being stared at by icy cold daggers that made him feel uneasy.

Shotimus finally stood up slowly and stretched his muscle cables tiredly. He knew that Jetfire was looking for them as he thought, but he couldn't shake off the feeling of insecurity. Ever since he had woken up on this barren wasteland, he had felt nothing but uneasiness and tension in the dead air. There was something terrible about this land, and the foreboding feeling was still there as well.

Blurr looked over his shoulder suddenly when he thought he heard a strange sound, but when he saw nothing, he returned his attention back onto Shotimus. He could see that the young commander was afraid as well, and the tension was suddenly building up in his optics.

"I think we should move away from this place," said Shotimus suddenly.

Blurr blinked his red optics in surprise. "But," he said, "if we do that, then how is Jetfire going to find us?"

Shotimus smiled softly. "If we stay out here," he said, "then there will be nothing left for Jetfire to find. I can tell that this place isn't safe, and I'm sure there is some place where we can treat your injured leg."

Blurr sighed and he lifted an arm so that Shotimus could help him up. Shotimus did so as he carefully supported his friend. Blurr lifted his injured leg so that he could not put any of his weight on it as Shotimus made sure that he shifted all his weight to ensure that Blurr leaned into him. He then handed one half of the tree's tip to Blurr and he used the other half to act as support to himself.

Together, the two friends then limped into the skeleton forest. None of them had a destination set in mind, but they knew that if they did not find help or safety soon, then the unknown force of evil may come on top of them before Jetfire found them alive.

The black figure with the glowing red optics trailed after them, following their every move with hungry thoughts spinning through its lifeless CPU. It knew that it had to wait for the right moment to strike, but right now, it wanted to enjoy the terrible feelings of fear its victims emitted in their unusual optics.

Truth be told, it had never seen another live creature since it had come online. Alone, it had consumed all the life forms it had come across, tearing them to bits like a hungry wild animal, moving on four legs instead of its usual bipedal form that it had been designed to do. Somehow, that position did not suit it, and the way it purposefully moved allowed it to kill its prey apart without a hesitation.

Yes it was in its nature to kill and kill until it was satisfied, but it could not feel such emotions. It was designed to be a killing machine, a creature of darkness that took on a form that its opponent respected or feared.

When it had detected the presence of Shotimus Prime, Blurr, and Jetfire on its dead home, it had scanned their minds, searching for a weakness. But, it had found nothing from Blurr and Jetfire, nothing except a strange ability in the Vice Commander of the Autobots. This did not concern the creature, but when it settled its optics upon Shotimus, it instantly sensed a great power within him and an even greater weakness than it had thought.

While it sensed determination and kindness in the young commander, it also sensed a deep remorse that it suffered from within his Spark. Remorse of losing the one thing that had made it whole, and also a deep, deep sadness, hatred, and regret of being expected to fill in as commander for the one he missed. Seems like the one he missed was deeply respected by all the Autobots and Decepticons that it had detected on the planet, but, nevertheless, respect was what made this young commander so deeply in desire of.

It was time to take form.

Slowly, the creature began to take shape. Its form began to take shape, liquefying and melting together, with its extra heads and unusual batlike wings merging with its body, forming wide shoulders and powerful arms that looked like they could deal a formidable punch towards an opponent, strong legs replaced the deadly talons and soft hands formed over the sharp claws on the deadly ones, and a black liquid covered the face plated head, forming over it as it took shape into a familiar figure.

The black, grey, and green colours were replaced with navy blue, royal red, and metallic silver while the red optics were clouded by sun gold that sparked with fake compassion. Then, its vocal processor switched to match that of its disguise and it emitted a deep chuckle that vibrated in a familiar tone.

"It's time to meet your end, my victims," the figure whispered in a deep baritone voice. It then shifted to its alt form that resembled that of a futuristic semi truck, before it sped off after the two limping mechs that had made their way into the completely dead forest.

* * *

**Spiritimus Prime: So what figure has this strange foe taken shape I wonder? Ooooo, so many guesses and so little time! XD I'll let you guys decide who it was, but I think the description and the tone of voice gave it all away. ;) I hope you loved this chapter, and please remember to R&R! I need more inspiration here!**


	9. A 'Familiar' Physique

**Spiritimus Prime: I'm sorry I've been gone for so long with updating this story, but I've... been having issues concerning my bird. He died on Tuesday last week and I've been feeling down lately. I don't know how it happen, but it just did. I still grieve him from time to time. I miss him dearly. He was my sweet baby and I wished that he could've held on a little longer. (sighs) I'm sorry, I shouldn't talk about such matters when you should be reading my story. Please enjoy this. This was made in honour of my beautiful canary, Peepers, who was the whole world to me. **

* * *

The massive sun, which was high in the sky, burned down upon the world it shined down on. The heated rays glistened with fierce light that it could possibly incinerate the likes of a simple organic being if it dared to set foot upon the salt covered planet. But, despite the boiling temperatures that flared across the endless desert, it did not provide warmth and security to those that desperately needed it.

Despite all of this, the warmth only seemed to be full of dread and darkness.

A black, white, and red streak shot across the skies at an alarming speed, sending dust and salt particles flying in its wake. Jetfire allowed his golden optics to search the ground for his lost friends. He didn't know if they were alive or not, but his Autobot programming told him to not give up until he had found their bodies, or any proof of their destruction.

Jetfire could only hope and pray to Primus that they were alive, but he couldn't help but doubt the dreaded fear that was embedding his Spark. He shook it off, denying the possibility and continued to fly onwards.

_Please, guys,_ he thought to himself, _don't be dead by the time I get there._ He closed his optics for a brief second, sending his prays to every god that existed, including the humans' god. Whichever one that was, but he wasn't sure. The humans had many different kinds of gods. So how could he tell which god he should be praying to?

None of that mattered at the moment. Jetfire's main concern was the wellbeing of both Blurr and Shotimus Prime. And, if they were offline, he would've found the bodies right about now. However, he still couldn't get the nagging feelings of worry and uncertainty out of his main frame at all.

* * *

They had been walking for Primus who knew how long. Their joints were aching with salt lodging into them like troublesome ants looking for a snack in a picnic, their energy reserves were running very low, making it harder and harder for them to stay awake and cope with the distress that was settling into their systems, and their bodies were overheating due to the exotic heat that was bearing down upon them, seething like a hungry vulture. The only thing that they could do was to keep on going until they found help, or Jetfire.

That is… if Jetfire did make it after the beating they had just taken from the black hole and the electrical storm that had carried them away on to this strange, unknown planet.

"How are you holding up, Blurr?" Shotimus asked tiredly as his electric blue optics turned their gaze onto the sniper mech. He could tell he was tired, but he just didn't want to admit that he was in pain from all the limping that was in his injured leg.

"I think we should rest," suggested Blurr, knowing that Shotimus would suggest the idea anyway. He had noticed that his commander was exhausted from having to carry half of his weight since his injured leg had been inflicted. Normally he would never admit things, but knowing what was best for the good of his friends was always a top priority.

Besides, he could see that Shotimus was looking a little distressed about something, but he couldn't work it out on what it might that was on his mind.

Shotimus nodded in agreement and he gently settled Blurr on a rusted tree before he sat down on the salty floor. He then gently dug his fingers into his right calf armour and began to dig out some of the salt that had gotten wedged underneath and had made him feel a bit uncomfortable. If there was any other place that was the most uncomfortable… he would rather not say it out loud. It was far too disturbing to even describe at all.

While his new commander was working at getting some of the salt out of his joints, Blurr took the chance to look around at the scenery that surrounded them. So far, the only thing he could see was more metallic trees and less shade. They were all so bare that he doubted that there was anything here. How could anyone survive out here? It was far too hot, unfamiliar and unpredictable.

_What chance do we have if we stay out here until nightfall?_ he thought to himself. _If I have a guess, there could be things out there that could chew off our skid plates in a matter of seconds. What good am I to Shotimus when I've got an injured leg and he is barely able to support himself?_

Shotimus looked up when he noticed the distant look on his friend's face. "Hey," he said quietly, "you okay, Blurr?"

Blurr realised that he had spaced out and he shook his head. "Sorry, I was just thinking," he answered honestly, but he didn't tell him what he had been thinking about.

Nodding briefly, Shotimus returned to removing the salt particles from his joints. Some of it hurt like slag while other bits just came out as easily as Red Alert could remove a splinter. He was impressed with himself, but not impressed with the thought of Red Alert doing the job himself. He hated it when his 'gentle' hands touched the most sensitive parts of his systems, but it never seemed to get any gentler every time something happened.

For what seemed like hours, Shotimus finally removed what he believed was the last of the salt particles from his leg joints and stood back up. He blinked his optics once and looked down at Blurr to see if he was managing alright. He appeared to be fine, but the look in his ruby orbs proved to his point that he was… distracted.

"Blurr," he said quietly, getting the blue and orange mech's attention, "that look on your face says something else. I know it's not your leg bothering you. Something else is, and I want to know what it is."

Blurr's optics never shifted over to his commander. He was as silent as the wind itself. Unpredictable and unreadable he was. It was difficult to see what was bothering him, but Shotimus could see that his gaze had not removed themselves from the shadows of the metallic trees that surrounded them.

Finally, Blurr looked at him for a split second before his optics returned to the shadows again. Shotimus decided to take that opportunity to look in the direction he was looking. However, from what he saw in those shadows… he believed that his optics were deceiving him.

* * *

The deep coldness of space was indeed like it had always been. It was empty, vast, and full of unknown consequences without anyone realising its true potential. The only thing that kept the universe calm, gentle and friendly, despite its unpredictable moments, were the twinkling stars and the plants that orbited within its children, the galaxies.

However, this space was much different compared to the one that existed outside the black hole. To the Autobots and the kids, who were on board the Axalon, it was unfriendly, unnatural, cold, and fierce compared to their home universe. But the real danger did not lie in space. It now lay on the desert planet that they had come across.

"Do you guys think its safe?" Carlos asked nervously as Hoist steered the Axalon towards the planet. "I mean, for all I know, there could be aliens or anything else that might view us as hostile beings."

"That's for me to know, and you to find out," Alexis sniggered, while Red Alert and Sideswipe just glanced at each other, not knowing exactly what she meant with the saying.

"So…" Rad muttered, "In other words… you don't know."

Alexis just rolled her eyes, but said nothing to make a comeback to Rad's words. Normally she would have something up her sleeve, but today, she was in no mood to discuss such matters. Her thoughts mostly swirled around on what Sideswipe had told her.

Starscream's words played around over and over again in her mind like a video recorder. She wasn't sure if he had meant what he had said about him begging for forgiveness, but a part of her believed it, while the other denied the fact as easily as she had thought of it.

Her attention was diverted when she heard someone speak. At first she thought it was Optimus Prime, but she soon realised that it was only Scavenger. She found it harder and harder to accept that the Autobot Commander was really gone. She felt stinging tears pull at the corner of her eyes, but she refused to let them fall. She couldn't let his sacrifice come into her mind; he would've wanted her to be strong for her friends and family. As far as she was concerned, she missed him more than ever.

Shaking off the thoughts, she returned her attention to the old warrior Autobot.

"Everyone, let's just settle down," commanded Scavenger in a calm tone. "We know that both Shotimus Prime, Blurr, and Jetfire are somewhere on this planet. As soon as we land, Red Alert, I, and Hoist will go and look for them.

"I want Sideswipe to stay put to watch the kids and the ship. The Minicons can come if they would like to. Does anyone have a disagreement on this plan?"

Silence erupted from the bridge of the Axalon. No one hand anything to say, but the looks that the kids were giving Scavenger, obviously proved to him that they really wanted to come too.

"Sorry kids," said Hoist softly, "but for all we know, there could be dangerous beings on this planet, and we don't even know a thing or two about it."

"Hoist's right," agreed Red Alert. "We don't know what's out there. You could get hurt, and we cannot afford to lose any of you."

"We understand, Red Alert," Rad said quietly as he lowered his head in defeat.

Nodding in satisfaction, the three Autobots turned and walked out the room, leaving Sideswipe alone with the kids, while the Air Defence Team followed in hot pursuit, determined to help out their new holder.

"Good luck guys!" Alexis called from afar.

"You're gonna need it," Carlos mumbled.

The other kids glared icy daggers at the Spaniard, their eyes holding annoyance and disgust at the same time. Carlos turned back to look at them in puzzlement. What were they gawking about? Didn't they know it was rude to stare?

* * *

The figure was just standing there, looking at them, shadowed by the metallic trees that were as dark as the night itself. It was hard to make out who it was, but they both recognised the form at once. However, they both believed that it wasn't real and they shook their heads, trying to deny the sight.

Shotimus felt his jaw line tighten, as though he was just coming out of some dream that had been whisked away the moment the sacrifice had been made right before his optics. He wanted to believe that it was real, but another part of him instantly denied the possibility that anything was real. His own head spun out of control, trying to decide whether or not to believe anything at all.

"This can't be real," he said out loud, not noticing that Blurr was looking at him from the corner of his optic. "This just can't be real at all."

The sniper mech just sat there, staring at the figure that was still shadowed by the dead trees. The figure's shape was indeed familiar, but the uncertainty of whether it was true or not was beginning to kick into his systems. Alarming bells of warning were flaring quickly in his head. Something just didn't feel right, but he might as well just see if it was real.

"Come on out!" Shotimus called, causing Blurr to jump. "State your designation and your function!"

_Okay, did he really have to be so dramatic? _Blurr thought in annoyance. He shook his head and sighed before he squinted his optics, hoping to spot the so-called intruder that would dare to approach them while they were injured and exhausted from their unusual landing... Whatever it was that had happened that is.

Slowly, the figure began to shift, growing larger and larger as it approached them. Its broad shoulders and chest moving from side to side in a fluid like manner that was so familiar, and yet... so unnatural. The footsteps were silent and ghostlike as they strode across the salty ground, which left very little footprints. The shadows still hiding the frame of the figure, but they could make out golden optics that shone brightly, and a silver face plate that sent unfamiliar chills down their backs.

The moment the figure stepped out from the shadows, their jaws instantly dropped from behind their face plates. Shotimus couldn't help but retract his face plate out of reaction to the sight that was unfolding before him. He hadn't known that he could do that up until now, but the look that Blurr was giving him, proved to be that he could without thinking.

"It... it can't be," Blurr stuttered in disbelief, feeling his voice becoming wedged into his throat as it fell on deaf audio receptors.

"O... Optimus, is... that you?" Shotimus breathed, unable to contain his nervousness.

The figure lowered its head, its golden optics looking into the electric blue ones that sparkled in the seething sun, its rays casting a fierce look upon the figure's royal red armour that gleamed with... an unusual tint of ruby that resembled that of human blood.

"Yes, Hot Shot," the figure whispered in a familiar deep tone. "It is me." However, the voice not only contained the exact same tone that their commander once held, but it too had something that sent foreboding chills of uneasiness down their backs and through their bodies at alarming speeds.

* * *

Starscream's twin embers, which sparkled with anticipation and annoyance, darted left and right. The silver face of the said 'Con was distant, quiet, and unsure. He somehow felt the need to just transform to his jet mode and fly away as fast as he could. For some reason, this salty world made him feel dreadfully uneasy. He had no idea why, but it just gave him the creeps every time he stared at those dead metallic trees.

"Starscream!"

Starscream snapped out of his daze and turned his attention to the speaker, realising that it was Megatron who had spoken to him. He said nothing to condemn his thoughts, but the look that he was getting proved to be something that was worth not avoiding at all.

"Sir?"

Megatron's blood red optics flashed with fury, but it quickly faded as quickly as it had appeared. He still said nothing, but after a brief moment of silence, he finally spoke as calmly as he could, but Starscream could somehow sense his bitter tone, "I want you to scout ahead and search for those meddling Autobots."

Starscream lowered his head, his gaze meeting his leader's own. He knew that Megatron was testing him for his loyalty. If he found the Autobots, then he would have to report it back to him, but if he didn't find anything, then there would be no point in saying anything at all.

"Yes, sir," he responded quietly. He then transformed to his jet mode and flew off, leaving Wheeljack and Megatron to follow behind at a good distance. He was glad that Megatron had sent him ahead to check things out, it would be a good opportunity for him to warn them of Megatron's coming... if he could get to them in time that is.

* * *

While Starscream flew on ahead of the group, Wheeljack glanced over at Megatron. He could see that Megatron's thoughts were not focused on what was going on. From his perspective, he could guess that he was thinking about what had happened back on their ship when Sideswipe had been onboard to take back the Star Saber.

Wheeljack felt his body shudder when he remembered the way how the Dark Saber had cut through the air as swiftly as the Star Saber had done to slash upon his body to leave an injury on his right shoulder. The injury had never recovered from the whole ordeal. It had been left on his shoulder... as a scar that ran deeper than the one on his chest.

"Sir," Wheeljack spoke up, getting his leader's attention. "Even if those Autobots are alive, wouldn't it be best if we just leave this planet and let those filthy Autobot scum rust? Besides, there's hardly anything they could live on."

The Decepticon Commander let off a snort that startled Wheeljack. "Pah!" he growled. "If they were offline, we would've found their bodies right about now. No. I want them found at all costs!"

Wheeljack sighed. There was just no point in reasoning with him at all.

* * *

Shotimus Prime glanced from Blurr to the figure that stood before them. He didn't understand how this could've happened, but he knew that he would've felt it happen through the Matrix of Leadership. It would've told him so! He shook his head, trying to deny the fact of what he was seeing.

"This is impossible!" he cried angrily. "You were supposed to be dead. I saw you die right in front of the Hydra Cannon! How can you be alive right now?" He felt his hands ball into fists of fury, his optics squinting to tiny blue slits that were shadowed by his helmet. "It's just impossible," he whispered to himself.

The figure, which was believed to be who they thought it was, approached them slowly. His footsteps were so silent that Shotimus believed them to be almost perfect in every way. The way how he carried himself, the way how those powerful shoulders were swung about, and the way how his gait was fluid like with no act of imperfection.

"No, Hot Shot," said Optimus in that familiar baritone voice, "it is not impossible for me to be online and standing before you. It may seem to be a dream, but it is not."

"Then tell us how you came back online," said Blurr, startling Shotimus. "Shotimus would've sensed you coming back due to the Matrix of Leadership's abilities."

Optimus nodded and smiled faintly beneath his silver mask. "I don't remember much, but I'll tell you what I can," he said softly. "From what I know, I woke up here on this planet in the middle of the desert. I've been here for a few days, surviving by recycling my Energon reserves. How I came to be, I think the Mini-Cons had something to do with it."

"So you're saying that it was the Mini-Cons who brought you back to life?" Shotimus asked in a puzzled manner.

"It's possible, yes," Optimus replied with a small nod.

Shotimus frowned slightly and he turned to Blurr, hoping that he may have a solution to this odd problem. A part of him did not believe that this was their former commander, but another part believed him to really be him alive and well. However, what he never expected from Blurr was something not quite obvious.

"If you really are Optimus Prime," said Blurr, "then you should the fact of why you died at the hands of the Hydra Cannon."

The being that stood before them frowned. How should he know this question? He knew that it was out of some purpose that their commander had died to save the life of that pathetic organic planet called Earth. What did it matter to him anyway? Mentally he snorted. He would have to answer this in the same way that the true Optimus would.

"I did it to save the life of the human planet called Earth," he stated. "It was considered to be the most beautiful home planet there ever was, which the Mini-Cons crashed on it. As for me, Hot Shot, and Red Alert, we met the human kids called Rad, Carlos, and Alexis."

Blurr glanced over at Shotimus and nodded silently. It seemed like the proof that they needed to know about whether or not it really was their former commander, but something told them to be cautious just in case.

Shotimus faintly snorted, but he said nothing against the idea. It seemed like proof enough to him. He glanced nervously at Optimus, but the look he got from him settled his hostile thoughts towards him. He emitted a deep sigh and approached the former Autobot Commander, offering a hand out towards him. "It's great to have you back sir," he said.

Optimus reached out his own hand and took Shotimus's own, his fingers intertwining with the owner's. His grip became firm and hard, instead of soft and gentle that all his friends were always familiar with. Once he had let go, he noticed that Shotimus was staring at his hand where they had just shaken.

Blurr cleared his throat, catching both of their attention. "I'd hate to spoil the reunion between you two," he said quietly, "but it would be great if you could help me up. We need to get a move on in case there could be any hostile creatures or if the Decepticons may find us and take us out while we're still injured and unable to fight back in this position we are in."

_You don't know how hostile these creatures may be. _"Yes, we should get a move on just to be safe," said Optimus as he nodded in agreement. He then turned to Shotimus Prime, who seemed to be staring out into space. "Hot Shot... is the Matrix safe?"

Shotimus turned to Optimus, lifting an optic ridge. _Why does he keep calling me 'Hot Shot' when he knew that my name was Shotimus Prime back in the Matrix when he came to say goodbye to me?_ He nodded. "Yes," he replied, "it is safe."

"May I have it back?"

Shotimus could've sworn he saw a flash of greed in those golden optics, but it was gone quicker than he could address the situation as to why Optimus was not acting like himself. None of this made any sense. The Matrix would've told him so about Optimus's resurrection! Isn't that one of its abilities anyway? To communicate with the bearer?

Then, he had an idea. It was a risky thought, but he would have to try. "How about I give it back to you after when we get out of this mess?" he asked. "It would be best that way, in case the Decepticons think that you'll be carrying it now, instead of me."

Blurr shot Shotimus a look of concern. "But wouldn't Megatron think that you're still carrying it?" he asked. "So far, he's the only one, besides the Autobots, who knows what you really look like under all those flames of yours."

"True," said Shotimus, "But it never hurts to take a risk, doesn't it?"

When Blurr saw that familiar look in Shotimus's optics, he knew instantly what he was thinking, so he made no attempt to try and stop him from making that choice. "Alright," he finally sighed in defeat, "I'll have to agree with Shotimus on this one, sir."

For a moment, Shotimus thought that his plan might work with Optimus leaping at him to make a grab for the Matrix. But he didn't do what he had intended. He watched as those broad shoulders sagged in defeat and the head had turned down a small notch that was almost unnoticeable.

"Very well, Hot Shot," said Optimus. "As soon as Jetfire finds us, along with our friends, we'll get out of here and I can resume leadership of the Autobots. You've done a great job in my absence."

The young commander felt his chest swell with a hint of pride. "Thank you... father," he quietly breathed. For some reason, he did not want to say it out loud to him. He felt that it would be best until he was sure that this was really his father, who had left him to be one with the Matrix nearly a week ago.

_Has it really been that long?_ he thought to himself silently. He wasn't sure, but all he knew was that he had lost track of the time since Optimus's death. He missed him so much, and the determination to follow in his footsteps was beginning to overwhelm him entirely. _I just hope this really is him._

"Aren't you going to help me up?" Blurr asked, getting his attention.

"Uh yeah, sure Blurr," Shotimus replied sheepishly as he approached his friend before offering his arm out to him so that he could lean on it. "Can you give me a hand, Optimus?" he asked, glancing over his shoulder to see if Optimus could be of assistance.

"Of course," Optimus answered. He then walked up to the two and onto Blurr's other side. He then placed that arm over his shoulder. Together, he and Shotimus lifted Blurr onto his feet, and they continued onwards, hoping to get out of this unusual forest. _But youse two have no idea where we're really going, _he thought with a faint smirk.

* * *

**Spiritimus Prime: My fingers are killing me from typing here. I swear, by the Will of Primus, I'll die by the next morning. Note to self: don't ever type in the middle of the night when you should be sleeping. XD Yeah, I know, I should be in bed asleep, trying to regain my strength from crying today. Yeah, grieving hurts, but it often clears the head from time to time whenever it can. I'll let you guys go now, I have to update Guardian Angel and its cousin stories. XD Until the next chapter, stay tuned!**


	10. Discovering Thy Enemy

Spiritimus Prime: Sorry I took so long with updating this story. I was incredibly busy with my life. But, now that I'm back with an update, you should all be bouncing andown just to see the adventures of Shotimus and his friends continue Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

The sleek red and silver jet sped across the unfamiliar skies of the alien, salt barren wasteland. Beneath Starscream, unusual trees stretched out below him. He could see nothing life-like or even see anything move at all. He was puzzled by all this. Even his scanners showed no signs of life at all, even if he used his long-ranged scanner, which was unusually weak whenever he used it. What was the point in searching for Shotimus and his companions when he knew that the young Autobot commander would not even give the Star Saber back and he would fight for it until he was offline?

Starscream didn't know the answer, but sooner or later, he was going to have to report back to Megatron if he did find the Autobots. He didn't want to do it, and neither would Wheeljack because of his Autobot side that still dwelled within his programming. But still, what else was there to do but to keep Megatron satisfied until he had worked out his true loyalty. Was he an Autobot or a Decepticon?

Suddenly, Starscream's scanners went off and he realised that it was an Autobot coming in fast. He transformed to his robot mode and hovered for a brief moment to get a better view at the fast flying Autobot. There was only one Autobot who would fly this fast and who could fly at all...

"...Jetfire."

The silver shuttle appeared within a matter of seconds as soon as Starscream had detected him and transformed. He transformed to his own robot mode and his golden optics focused fiercely at Starscream. They didn't move nor did they even blink their optics. It was a battle of will and determination, but it seemed like none of them were going to back down from this little mental skirmish.

Jetfire decided he wasn't going to take any chances with the Decepticon. "Where are they, Starscream?" he demanded angrily. "I'm not in the mood for lies and deceiving, unlike last time. Just because you and Wheeljack saved Sideswipe's life doesn't mean I'm going to trust you again. You were the one who–"

"I'm not in the mood either, Jetfire!" Starscream interrupted. "I came here to look for Shotimus and his other Autobot friend who fell with you on this planet. If I don't find them, then Megatron would have my skid-plate, along with Wheeljack's if he finds out we were the ones who helped Sideswipe get the Star Saber back to Shotimus."

"Well, considering how you're more likely to get into trouble anyway," Jetfire growled. "Knowing you, you're not going to find Shotimus because I'm going to find him first."

"Then fight me!" Starscream demanded. "So that way I won't have to find them."

Jetfire looked surprised.

"What...?"

The red and silver Decepticon drew out his sword, its blade glinting in the fierce sunlight. "I said fight me!" he snapped angrily. "If you don't want me to find them in order to report back to Megatron, then attack me – hard!"

Now Jetfire was really confused. "I don't–"

"Do you want to find your friends or not?" Starscream hissed angrily for the second time, interrupting Jetfire. "I don't know why I even bother helping you out, but this is for the good of the Mini-Cons. And plus, Megatron would have my head if I don't find you. However, I can tell him that you dismantled me when we met."

Jetfire felt like scratching his head in a similar manner for a confused human. He'd seen that expression too many times on movies back on Earth. However, this did not help him solve the problem that was being performed right in front of his face. It didn't make any sense as to why Starscream would ask him of this. Sure he would do it without thinking, but his brilliant mind couldn't seem to work out what to make out of Starscream's offer. "Why should I?"

"Look!" Starscream growled again. "I'm asking you to do this in order to prevent Megatron from finding Shotimus and his friend, Blurr." He flew a little closer and Jetfire could see, deep in Starscream's orange optics, the determination and the truth that meant that he was being honest. But Jetfire was still hesitant and unsure about what to do. If Shotimus or Optimus were in this situation they would both do what they must do, no matter how much they disliked the idea and the hint of madness that may be within it.

"Alright," Jetfire said reluctantly, "I'll do what you request."

Starscream simply nodded. It was the only way for him to express his gratitude without having to need words. For a Decepticon, words never had to be exchanged when they had met the needs of an agreement.

Jetfire sighed and slowly pulled out his heavy blaster. He didn't really want to do this, but he knew that it was unavoidable at this time. He then aimed for Starscream and he felt his entire frame shake for reasons unknown. His best guess was that he was nervous about shooting Starscream, but he had no choice and he knew that Starscream would keep on shouting to shoot him until he becomes deaf in his audio receptors. He decided it was best that he shot a limb or two, or perhaps a wing in order to render him flightless. However, wings were sensitive and it would cause Starscream a great deal of pain.

"Just do it or I'll make you!" Starscream snarled, causing Jetfire to flinch.

Jetfire nodded once more, placed a hand over his optics so that he would not have to see the horror he was about to witness as well as commence, and fired.

There was no noise. The Vice Commander heard no sound except for the bright flash coming from his powerful blaster despite his optics being covered by his fingers. He knew that it was powerful and he knew that it might possibly kill Starscream unless he did something to avoid the attack.

When Starscream saw the attack heading straight towards him, he braced himself, clutching his hands into fists. As soon as it was upon him, he swiftly dodged to the left and the blast of red energy collided with his right wing, the wing that formed his sword. He cried out in pain as it made contact with his sensitive wings, blowing it clean off. The wing was incinerated into nothingness and Starscream fell towards the ground.

The seeker crashed to the ground with a loud _thud_! This caused Jetfire to remove his hand from his face and he glanced down to see Starscream lying on the ground with his orange optics glancing up at the sky, his gaze appeared to be so far away as though he was staring into the void of space.

Jetfire shook his head and swooped to the ground. He landed beside Starscream and kneeled down, his own golden optics filled with guilt and reluctance. "I still don't understand your reason for letting me pull a stunt like that," he said softly, his tone unreadable.

Starscream looked at his fellow seeker, his face also unemotional. "I did it for Shotimus," he answered simply.

"But why would you help him?" Jetfire asked angrily.

Starscream shook his head, refusing to give his reason. "Just get out of here before Megatron comes. If he sees you talking to me, then he'll know that this was a setup by me. Go! Find Shotimus and his friend before Megatron and Wheeljack do!" He then lifted a hand and shoved Jetfire backwards, indicating that the discussion was over between them.

Jetfire looked reluctant at first and tried to protest again, but Starscream ignored him. He sighed and ignited his thrusters, dust and salt kicking up in the wind. He lifted off the ground and watched as Starscream's form got smaller and smaller until he was nothing but a speck in his sight.

"Thanks, Starscream," he mumbled and he transformed to his shuttle mode and zoomed off to search for his missing friends.

* * *

Shotimus frowned as he, Blurr and Optimus drew nearer to the edge of the metal forest. They had come across nothing since they had met up with the former Autobot leader and the young mech was beginning to have his doubts about Optimus suddenly being alive and well. However, the only way to figure out if his story was true or not was to seek the wisdom from Scavenger and the medical knowledge from Red Alert. A bodily scan should be able to find out if he was lying.

"How are you doing, Blurr?" Shotimus asked quietly as he glanced over his shoulder to look at his friend, who was being supported by Optimus.

"Not too badly," Blurr replied. "I'm just glad that we ran into a familiar face." He looked at Optimus and Shotimus noticed his face plate form into a small smile. Shotimus could only guess that he was still reluctant on showing his emotions to everyone, but with Optimus, you could never hide anything from him.

"Same to you both," said Optimus. "I have been stuck on this planet for quite a while. I thought I was imagining things when I saw you. Often I suffer from hallucinations and see things that aren't real. The sun can play tricks on you if you are not careful."

"I know what you mean," Shotimus agreed. He lowered his head and smiled from behind his mask. "During those times when we were searching for Mini-Cons in the desert, I saw things that were not real, like cities back on Cybertron and you guys sometimes."

Optimus nodded in agreement and returned his attention to the front and he began to increase his pace, surprising both Blurr and Shotimus. Shotimus had to jog in order to keep up with him and Blurr stumbled several times as Optimus' strides grew faster. They were both confused and unsure as to why he was acting so strangely ever since he had met up with them.

"Optimus," called Shotimus, his breathing getting shallower, "where are you taking us?"

Optimus glanced over his shoulder once. "I just detected a signal up ahead," he replied. "It could be the _Axalon_ or a fellow Autobot. I'm not sure whose it is, but I know that it's one of us. There is no doubt about that."

_That's strange, _Shotimus thought to himself. _I don't detect any Autobots or the _Axalon_ being in the area. If I did, my sensors would've alerted me to their presence within a hundred mile radius. Or perhaps not... It's possible that his sensors may have been heightened while he's been dead for so long._

Shotimus continued to follow after his companions. He was still unsure about Optimus, but he knew that he had trust his judgement on the former Autobot leader. If it really was him, then he would have no choice but to follow, no matter the cost. However, Shotimus was the Autobot leader and it was supposed to be his orders that Optimus was supposed to follow.

"...oh slag..."

Shotimus stopped dead in his tracks when he heard Blurr speak. He glanced up and saw Blurr and Optimus standing at the edge of the forest. He pushed past them and he felt his jaw hit the ground almost violently at what he saw standing right before him and his friends.

"By Primus," was all he could say.

"Hello, Shotimus Prime."

Standing right in front of him, Blurr and Optimus was none other than Megatron and Wheeljack.

"You!" Shotimus exclaimed. "What are you doing here? I thought I sent you packing the last time that we met. Can't you at least give up on trying to recover the Star Saber? I already bested you in combat!"

Megatron smirked and burst out laughing. "Oh Shotimus," he said maliciously once he had calmed down. "Did you really think that you could get rid of us so easily?" He then looked at Optimus and frowned. "And what are you doing here back from the dead, Prime? I thought you had been obliterated by the Hydra Cannon."

Shotimus Prime turned and glanced over at Optimus, frowning as he heard Optimus chuckle darkly from beneath his battle-mask. "Oh, but Optimus Prime is still dead, Megatron," he answered. "You just don't know who the real Prime really is."

Optimus then turned to Shotimus and his optics glowed a deep scarlet red that sent alarming bells ringing through Shotimus' frame.

"What in the name of Primus?" Megatron questioned.

Optimus then shoved the weakened Blurr off from his shoulders. Blurr landed on his injured leg and cried out in pain that made Shotimus wince when he saw his friend fall.

Suddenly, Optimus' body started to convulse! His entire frame began to shake and shiver as it started to change. Gross sounds of liquid could be heard as it bubbled beneath his armour. The colour changed from royal red, sky blue and metallic silver to a night black and dull grey. Even his optics shifted from gold to scarlet red that seemed to promise death to everyone he saw.

The colours may have changed, but the same shape of Optimus Prime was still there.

The strange copy of Optimus Prime lifted a hand and, from out of the blue, a reddish black sword appeared in his hand. It had a glowing blood red outline with a tint of darkness that sparked with evil and pure, utter power.

_What is this? _Shotimus wondered. _It looks a lot like the Star Saber, but I... can somehow sense something... dark inside that sword, like as if it's filled with undying evil._ He shook his head, trying to shake off the feeling that he felt within his chest, but it refused to go away.

Big mistake!

"Now," said the clone of Optimus, "prepare to meet the Pits!" He got down on his hands and feet in an animal-like manner and lunged towards the three surprised mechs. He raised the sword and swung it down towards Shotimus, who was the closet one to him.

* * *

Jetfire had felt like he had been flying for hours! It had been a while since he had reluctantly blasted Starscream in the wing, but he knew that it had been for the best. He knew that, but he still felt guilty for what he had done. The guilt swam through his Spark until it felt like it was going to threaten to explode out from his chest! He tried to shake it off again, but it was no good. It just wouldn't go away... It probably wouldn't until the day he went offline.

From what Starscream told him, Wheeljack and Megatron were somewhere close by. And if they were nearby, then that meant there was bound to be more trouble than he had expected. Jetfire just hoped that he may run into Blurr and Shotimus as quickly as possible.

Suddenly, something caught Jetfire's optic.

"What was that?" he wondered.

He transformed to his robot mode once more and hovered for a brief moment as he glanced down at the ground below him. From what he could make out, there were three shapes on the ground. One had long arms, the second had an oddly shaped hand, and the third had something long sitting on its shoulder.

"No," he gasped in amazement. "It couldn't be!"

When he soon realised who they were, he felt a great deal of relief flow through him. He ignited his thrusters and flew straight towards the familiar figures that he had not seen since the vortex had sucked him and his friends into this strange world.

"Guys!" he cried in excitement as he slowed down just enough to come to a grinding halt. He eventually landed in front of the figures, his face plate beaming with happiness and joy at finally being reunited with some of his friends again. "Thank Primus!"

"Jetfire!" Red Alert cried as he, Hoist, and Scavenger ran up to the Vice Commander and surrounded him. "Where have you been? We've been worried sick about you."

"Aw," Jetfire teased. "You actually missed me, Red Alert? I'm touched." He placed a hand upon his chest in mockery. "I was starting to believe that I would never see familiar faces ever again."

Scavenger shook his head. "Enough, Jetfire," he grumbled. "Where are Shotimus and Blurr?"

Jetfire lowered his head, his shoulders sagging in sadness. "We got separated after the vortex sucked us in," he told them. "I've been on the move in the hopes to finding them online. But I've been unlucky in my search, although I did happen to come across Starscream. Apparently the Decepticons are here, too, and are looking for us. I just hope that Shotimus and Blurr didn't run into them."

"Well," said Red Alert after he had finished checking to make sure that Jetfire was undamaged, "at least Jetfire is safe and sound. Now we just have to worry about searching for the others. Either they're damaged or one of them is and they're looking for you, Jetfire, as I speak. Like you said, I just hope they're ok."

Hoist and Scavenger exchanged worried looks. They too prayed that their friends would be ok until they met up with them. Scavenger then turned back to Jetfire, his facial expression serious and his voice matching it. "Can you go on ahead, Jetfire?" he asked. "I know we just met up again, but we need your help in finding them. If you do happen to cross their path, call us on the com-link and we'll come."

Jetfire nodded. He knew that this was a serious situation and there would be no time for jokes. "Of course," he replied. "I'll be happy to do that."

He was about to turn and leave when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He glanced back and saw Hoist with a concerned look on his face. "Hey, Hoist," he said, "I'll bring them back, I promise."

"It's not that," Hoist said. He then reached for his crane and took something off of it before handing it to Jetfire. "I have a feeling that Shotimus could use this." He placed it in Jetfire's hands. "Make sure that it gets to him."

Jetfire glanced down at the object in his hands – it was the Star Saber! "Thanks, Hoist. I'm sure that Shotimus could really use this at the moment. I just hope that I can get to him in time if there is something wrong."

"Same here, Jets," said Hoist.

Nodding, Jetfire once again activated his thrusters and shot up into the skies. He threw the Star Saber into the air and they turned back into the Mini-Cons. They hovered in front of him in their jet modes, as though they were waiting for a command from him. Jetfire thrust his hand over his shoulder.

"Come on guys," he said to them. "We're going to look for Shotimus. Make sure you stay on my aft. We could be gone for a long while, but if you get tired, just let me know and I'll give you a lift."

"_We understand, Jetfire,"_ Sonar answered.

"Alright," said Jetfire when he was satisfied, "let's go!" He transformed back into his shuttle mode and took off with the Mini-Cons hot on his tail. He was surprised at how quickly they were able to keep up with him, so he decided to stay at that pace he was on. That way they would all not burn off a lot of energy.

Down below, Scavenger, Hoist, and Red Alert had also transformed to their respective vehicle forms and were following right behind their Vice Commander. Inside each of their heads, they all prayed that they would be able to find Shotimus and Blurr as soon as possible, otherwise they could very well lose another Prime and friend and they did not want to go through that again.

* * *

Shotimus was still on the verge of recovering from his shock as the sword slashed across his chest. He was thrust backwards by the clone Prime's elbow as he cried out in pain. He fell to the ground on his back and he felt Energon dripping from an injury on his chest. He glanced at it and he saw a horrible, wide scratch sparking dangerously. It hurt a lot and he winced. He tried to cover it up to stop the bleeding, but he failed miserably.

The clone Prime stood over him, his face plate constricting into a snarl as he stared viciously. A growl escaped from behind his mask as he raised the sword the deal the finishing blow to the young Prime...

...only to have it shot from his hand by a blast that came out of his field of vision. He whirled towards the one who was responsible, his growl deepening into pure rage, his scarlet optics squinting in fury as he sought out the one who dared to interfere with his attempt.

"Over here, you block-head!" a stern voice bellowed.

Shotimus breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Blurr sitting up with his sniper in his hand and aimed straight at the clone Prime. He could see the determination in his red optics and he knew that he was trying to lure the beast away from him so that he could take advantage of the situation. But the pain in his chest prevented from trying to stand up and he convulsed a little, shivering from the unbearable pain that threatened to overwhelm him.

The clone Prime advanced towards Blurr while Megatron and Wheeljack both looked on. For some reason, the clone Prime was not attempting to attack the two Decepticons, so they could guess that he was on their side. So, instead of Shotimus taking advantage when the clone Prime had his back turned to Shotimus, Megatron laughed and pointed his back cannon at the young Autobot commander and fired at him.

Blurr could only watch in horror as Shotimus was once again thrown backwards by the impact. He knew that the attack had been deliberately powered down just so that Megatron could torture Shotimus until he eventually decided when he was going to put him out of his misery or until Shotimus decided to beg for mercy.

"You're a weak, pathetic excuse for a commander, Shotimus!" Megatron snarled as he stalked towards Shotimus, his head shaking in disappointment. "You had the advantage last time, but this time, I'm the one who is going to put you offline, along with Matrix, and then there will be no more step ups for the Autobots."

He then kicked Shotimus in the abdomen, forcing him to groan in pain and cough up Energon. He kicked him again and again while Shotimus continued to groan in pain and then scream as a foot shaped dent formed in his chest. He started to wheeze and cough as it became harder and harder to breathe by the minute.

"Shotimus Prime!" Blurr cried when he saw his friend in trouble, but he soon became distracted when the clone Prime let off a lion-like roar and charged towards him, head-butting him in the chest and sending him flying. He flew several feet in the air and landed just a short distance from the beast.

Blurr tried to get up, but the clone Prime raised his arm again and the black sword appeared in his hand once again. Blurr immediately reached out for his sniper and fired right in the clone Prime's face. He knew that it was only designed for long-ranged firing and had a lousy aim when it came to short distance, but it was still effective if his aim was good enough.

His aim proved true when a scream of agony reached his audio receptors.

Blurr blinked and turned his optics back online, only to see that the clone Prime had a huge gaping hole in the middle of his forehead. One of his optics was dangling from its socket and his battle-mask was blown in half from the blast's wake.

The clone Prime screamed again as a strange black liquid dripped from the hole in his forehead.

Blurr edged away in nervousness, wincing when he heard Shotimus wheezing scream again as Megatron kicked him once more. He saw the Decepticon commander over the clone Prime's shoulder turn his back on the weakened Shotimus and then march over to him with Wheeljack watching from the sidelines. He'd done nothing since the assault had begun and Blurr was beginning to doubt that he really was on their side.

Then, as if by magic, the hole in the clone Prime's forehead filled up until it was in perfect good health, as if the hole had not existed at all in the first place. Even the battle-mask had repaired itself, along with the optic being placed back in its socket.

Blurr felt his jaw drop beneath his mask. "Im-impossible!" he blurted out.

"You look surprised, Blurr," said the clone, his face forming into a smirk of some sort. "Don't be. Your death will be swift and painless, I can give you that much." He then lifted the sword once again and it swung down towards the surprised Blurr, who was too stunned to even move a muscle cable.

Another shot appeared from behind and blasted the clone Prime in the back!

The beast growled angrily and whirled towards the attacker. Much to his surprise, he saw Shotimus breathing weakly with his gun in his hand. His entire body was shaking as he struggled to breathe, but he was having a hard time due to the dents that were constricting his oxygen tanks. He shivered again and then he collapsed in a broken and battered heap. He coughed once more before he stopped shivering from the unexplainable pain.

Megatron smirked over his triumph. "Pathetic," he growled. He turned back to the clone Prime. "Excellent, Optimus Prime. Now finish off that Autobot for good!"

The clone Prime glanced from Blurr, to Shotimus, and then back over to Megatron. He didn't move nor did he speak a word as if he was considering what to do or whether or not he should do something else that he could do on his own.

"No," he said coldly, his voice dripping with malice. "I don't think I will."

"What?" Megatron questioned as he stumbled from the shock that dawned upon him suddenly. "You tore up the Autobots! You should be on our side!"

The clone Prime smirked beneath his optics. "I do not go by the name that you just spoke highly of," he said, "I go by the name of Nemesis Prime and I am on nobody's side. And that includes yours." The sword in his hand glowed a deep black colour, dark voices whispering from deep within its blade. "Prepare yourself!"

Megatron tried to brace himself, but he was still recovering from his shock at this behaviour of the beast that resembled his old nemesis. With speed and agility that would've put Optimus to shame, Nemesis Prime bolted towards him at lightning speed and swiped his sword in a downward slash, cutting off Megatron's cannon from his back. Nemesis Prime then stood up on his hind legs and kneed the Decepticon commander in the stomach.

Megatron gasped as Energon rushed out from his mouth.

Shotimus watched in both surprise and horror. "By the will of Primus," he whispered. "He's a monster!"

Wheeljack was far too stunned to do anything as Nemesis Prime grabbed one of Megatron's shoulders, ripped off the caterpillar from it, and threw a punch into his jaw. He chuckled darkly as Megatron stumbled backwards, his shoulder bleeding and Energon trickling from the corners of his mouth.

"I do hope you enjoy this, Wheeljack," Nemesis Prime said as he looked over his shoulder at the young ex-bot, who was just standing there in pure, utter horror. "Do not worry, you'll get a turn eventually. I just have to beat the slag out of this pathetic piece of garbage and then take care of you next."

Nemesis Prime returned his attention back to Megatron and threw another punch in his direction, which landed squarely on his neck. Megatron choked as more Energon was spluttered out and Nemesis smirked in a sickly manner. The Energon landed on his face plate and he licked off the warm continents from the corner of his lips, his smirk growing bigger.

He then grabbed Megatron by the throat, constricted it tightly and then threw the Decepticon leader aside like as if he was a ragdoll. He walked up to his shaking corpse and started throwing kicks into his side.

"You sure are a boastful leader, eh?" Nemesis asked as he glanced down at Megatron. He kicked him again.

And again.

And again!

Megatron's own cries of agony echoed throughout the entire cosmos, satisfying the beast that was supposed to be a clone of the legendary Autobot leader. Shotimus and Blurr were still down, but they were not out.

Shotimus took a deep breath – wincing from the pain again – and he raised his gun once more. Even though he hated the Decepticon leader for what he had done to his father, he knew that he could not let him die just like that. It was not what Optimus would've done and he would save Megatron's own life, even if he hated him more than anything in the Universe. They were fellow Transformers and sometimes factions did not matter to Optimus at all. No. All that mattered was saving everything and everyone – no matter what.

Shotimus fired!

And the blast bounced off harmlessly from Nemesis Prime's armour with hardly a dent on it.

Nemesis stopped his assault once again and turned to face Shotimus once again, a look of disgust upon his face. He'd obviously been enjoying torturing Megatron and he was pissed off at Shotimus for interrupting his fun. His battle-mask retracted to reveal his mouth that was filled with sharp teeth. He bared his fangs and roared in a feral-like manner that sent chills running down Shotimus' back.

But just as he was about to charge and finish Shotimus Prime off for good, a humongous force slammed down on top of him, crushing him beneath its wake. Smoke and dust kicked up from the ground, leaving a huge cloud that covered up the figure's form.

When the dust had settled, everyone gasped in shock.

It was Jetfire with the Mini-Cons!


	11. Defeat of the Nemesis

YAYS! An update to this story! I'm so happy that my muse decided to cooperate with me after all these months of being away from this story! I missed doing it so much that I could hardly contain my excitement. But wow! To think I could come back with a long chapter! Yes! *punces the air happily* And ZOMG, Shotimus awakens a new power within him! Enjoy!

* * *

The sight of the red and silver vice commander put a spark of hope in Shotimus' optics. He never thought he would be so glad to see him again so soon after being sucked into the vortex with Blurr and Jetfire. It was wonderful to see Jetfire again, but he had never thought that Jetfire would be the one to defeat Nemesis Prime so easily. It was certainly an unexpected surprise.

"You look like slag," commented Jetfire, and he offered a hand to the still trembling Shotimus. "Need a hand?"

Shotimus coughed and wheezed again, spitting out energon. "Can't... stand," he muttered. "I suffered from... too much damage."

The vice commander looked on with sympathy and kneeled down beside his commander. He gently placed a hand upon his shoulder and stroked him gently. "You'll be alright, Shotty. Red Alert, Scavenger, and Hoist are on their way."

"Thank Primus they're safe," Shotimus said with relief. But then his optics lay upon the Mini-Cons that made up the Star Saber. He too was glad to see that they were alright, but then again, he could worry about them later when his attention refocused on Blurr, who was still shaking from the events of Nemesis Prime's attack.

Jetfire smiled beneath his mask and prepared to call Red Alert and let them know that he had found Blurr and Shotimus when suddenly something burst from the salt crystals, spraying them with dust and salt, and then tackled Jetfire away from Shotimus. The Mini-Cons beeped in fear and flew out of the way just in time. Jetfire gave a surprised grunt as the being threw a punch into his face and Shotimus looked on with worry.

"Jetfire!" Shotimus called with worry, forgetting all about his injuries and Megatron and Wheeljack, who were nearby and watching the scene unfold before them. "Get out of there!"

"Can't!" Jetfire answered as Nemesis Prime grabbed hold of his face with one hand and started punching him in the chest where his spark was safely tucked away. "Primus, he's so strong!" He tried to pry the clone's hand off of his face plate, but he was having no success at all. Nemesis Prime was too strong for him, stronger than Optimus it would seem. But nothing was going to stop Jetfire from trying at all.

Shotimus tried to make a grab for his gun once again, but it was out of reach and he was still weak from the attacks that Nemesis Prime had thrown at him. It hurt to breathe, and even hurt to move. He looked towards Blurr to see if he was alright, but the blue Autobot had lost consciousness and had gone into stasis lock to avoid any more damage to his systems. Shotimus looked back towards the battle that was taking place right before his optics and he winced again as Jetfire was punched over and over again.

Jetfire's screams of pain reached his audio receptors. He could see the trouble that he was in and he could do nothing but watch as Jetfire continued to cry out again and again. Even as Jetfire tried his best to block the unbearable punches that were being inflicted upon his spark chamber, he knew that it was useless against someone who was bigger and stronger than he was.

"Jetfire!" Shotimus screamed again, unable to watch anymore.

Suddenly, a black and yellow blur flew past Shotimus, surprising both Megatron and Nemesis Prime as the being latched onto Nemesis's back and started bashing a fist into his head, denting it hard.

It was Wheeljack!

But the dents kept on returning to normal and Nemesis acted like nothing was ever happening to him. He even laughed at the pathetic attempts as Wheeljack tried to bash his head in. But it was no use. Nemesis Prime kept on regenerating himself, and he even shrugged off the insults that Wheeljack was throwing at him.

"I grow tired of this!" Nemesis Prime hiss and he bucked Wheeljack off his back before his right arm extended to an enormous length, grabbing Wheeljack by the throat and lifting him up in the air. Wheeljack gasped as he choked, his hands attempting to try and pry Nemesis's hand off, but it was no good.

"No, let him go!" Shotimus cried as he watched his former friend struggle for a breath of air.

"I don't think I will, young Prime," Nemesis smirked as his blood red optics glowed as he choked Wheeljack even more, causing him to gasp and cough. "I think I'll just put him out of his misery right here, right now!"

"Hot... Shot... help me..." Wheeljack gasped, his blue optics flickering on and off before he finally lost consciousness.

"**Wheeljack!**" Shotimus screamed again.

Just as Nemesis Prime was about to squeeze the life out of Wheeljack and crush Jetfire's face with his bare hands, a bright light flashed across the sky for a brief moment. And then, a large beam of light shot down from the sky and catapulted right into the black clone of Optimus Prime.

Shotimus, Megatron, and Jetfire were forced to turn away from the light as it blinded them for a quick moment.

Nemesis Prime's screams of agony echoed from the light as tiny balls of green light appeared from the beam. Then suddenly, they changed from green to white, and Shotimus and his companions were able to make out the forms of their Mini-Con partners Jolt, Incinerator, Windsheer, Leader-1, Comettor, and Swindle.

"_This fighting must end,"_ Jolt spoke softly as he looked down upon the injured Transformers.

Then there was another flash of white light and the six Transformers soon found themselves bathed in a warm light. The light consumed them, and Shotimus felt something happening to his body. The light's rays continued to warm him, its energies pouring out into his systems and he felt something quite unusual. The light grew brighter, and brighter, and he saw that the cracks on his body were being repaired, the leaking energon from the cracks dried up, and a new boost of energy rushed through his body.

Soon the light removed itself from him and it vanished without a trace.

Shotimus glanced around the area, looking for Jolt. But when he saw no sign of him, he lowered his head in dismay. He had never thought that Jolt and the other Mini-Cons would sacrifice themselves just to save him and his companions. The hurt welled up inside Shotimus' chest, but he managed to gain control over his emotions.

Standing up to his full height, Shotimus looked for his friends and gasped.

"Jetfire?" he called. "Is that you?"

Not too far away from him where Jetfire lay, the vice commander stood up on his feet as well and was shaking his head to clear some of the dizziness from it. Shotimus could not believe what he was seeing all over his friend's body. The normally silver and red mech was now covered in blue and gray. Where there was once red, blue shone brightly on his face plate, legs, forearms, and wings. And the gray also replaced the silver.

"Shotimus?" Jetfire asked, looking at his friend. "You look different."

"I do?" Shotimus asked. He then looked down at his hands and gasped in shock. "By Primus, you're right!" From what he could see of himself, his arms and legs were replaced by red while his shoulders supported yellow. Black shone brightly on his forearms and calves, and he could see on his back that the red flames had been changed to yellow. "Wow, I look... amazing!"

"Well... youse two look better than I feel."

Shotimus and Jetfire whirled towards the familiar voice and their jaws dropped completely. Standing right before them, all dark blue replacing most of the light blue and bearing a red stripe running down his back, was none other than Blurr.

"Look who's talking, Blue-boy," Shotimus chuckled, causing Blurr to raise an optic ridge at him. "You also got a cool colour scheme. Check yourself out."

But Blurr just shook his head. "I'm not interested in looks," he huffed.

"Whatever makes you happy you stupid aft," Jetfire joked cheerfully.

"Same as always, Jetfire," Shotimus laughed, earning a playful glare from the vice commander. "Shall we make tracks and get back to the Axalon?"

"But of course!" Jetfire laughed. "Scavenger, Red, and Hoist should be coming right about..."

But Jetfire never got to finish his sentence. From above, a dark blue modified jet appeared and landed beside a reformatted Megatron and Wheeljack. The young ex-Autobot had not undergone the same changes as his Decepticon comrades, but Shotimus could just make out the Autobot symbol sticking out a bit more than he realised... Could the scar on his chest be removed?

"Seems like we're not the only ones to undergo changes," remarked Blurr when he noticed Starscream's and Megatron's new colour scheme. "Take a look at Megatron."

"That's Galvatron to you, Autobot," snapped the Decepticon leader. "And I think it's time that I finish you all off!"

But just before Galvatron could even think about activating his cannon on the Autobots, the ground started shaking violently. The Transformers were knocked off their feet and landed on their afts. They looked up where the shaking was coming from and they were shocked to see salt, dirt, and gravel burst up from the ground to reveal a gigantic sized Nemesis Prime.

"By the All Spark!" Jetfire gasped in surprise.

The massive Nemesis Prime hovered above the six Transformers. His sickly blood red optics blazed with revenge and hate, and Shotimus could see that his gaze was fixed upon him and only him alone. He felt his insides tremble within his body, but he somehow did not feel afraid of this hulking behemoth like he used to be.

"I will kill you, Shotimus Prime!" declared Nemesis Prime, and he raised an arm, preparing to make a grab for the young Prime.

No... Shotimus felt something tugging at his spark. Something was calling out to him, begging him to use it without a hesitation. It was an unknown feeling, but it felt warm and gentle. But at the same time, it was frightening and determined to be let out into the open. His chest continued to scream at him, begging him to be let out before he was consumed by his unsureness.

Then... he felt his instincts guide him.

Shotimus got to his feet and turned to Galvatron, his electric blue optics burning with determination. "Galvatron," he cried. "We have to work together to destroy this phoney of Optimus Prime!"

"Me?" Galvatron smirked. "Work with a weakling like you? Hah! Don't make me laugh, boy."

"Please!" Shotimus cried. "It's the only way to save ourselves! I may have an idea that might just work if we can just work together just this once. Please, Galvatron!"

Just before Galvatron could answer, Shotimus felt something heavy and strong collide with his body and he was sent flying through the air before his face was half buried in the ground. He heard his friends' shouts of concern, but he was surprised to find that nothing had been damaged or broken. He shook his head to clear some of the dizziness away and turned back to face Nemesis Prime.

"You don't scare me anymore, Nemesis!" Shotimus spat at the clone, glaring up at him as the giant advanced towards him. "You're nothing but a big fake! You will never be as grand or as strong as the real Optimus Prime!"

"Shotimus, get out of there!" Jetfire cried.

"I will not run!" Shotimus declared, and he spread his arms wide. "Come and get me, Nemesis Prime! Show me whether or not you are as strong as Optimus as you claim to be! _**Prove it**_!"

As Nemesis Prime continued to advance towards the young commander, Jetfire and Blurr could only watch in horror as he grew closer and closer. Galvatron watched with a smirk while Wheeljack and Starscream gaped in surprise. Has Shotimus Prime lost it or does he have some kind of plan to back up his bluff?

Then Nemesis Prime extended his right arm and flung a fist straight towards Shotimus...

...only the fist did not even touch him. A bright rainbow bubble surrounded Shotimus Prime, deflecting the attack! The fist bounced off the bubble and Nemesis Prime stumbled backwards, optics wide with surprise.

"What is this?" he demanded, confused by this display of the young Prime's power.

"Hope!" Shotimus snarled.

And the rainbow bubble disappeared from around Shotimus and a ray of white light shot towards the five Transformers, slamming right into Jetfire's chest. Jetfire gasped in shock and surprise, unsure of what to understand. But then he sensed a familiar pull of his systems, a voice in the back of his head, calling out to him.

"Combine?" Jetfire asked, blinking at Shotimus.

Shotimus nodded and smiled behind his mask. "Just like old times with Optimus," he said softly.

Jetfire laughed with giddiness and he ignited his thrusters, flying straight towards Shotimus. His golden optics blazed with determination and excitement as the familiar call continued to sound in their heads. The call grew stronger, gentler, and more determined.

"_All I ever did to combine with Jetfire,"_ Optimus' voice whispered through Shotimus' mind, _"was synchronize my breathing with his. Our minds had to be as clear as day, as calm as the ocean on a sunny morning. It was never easy the first time, but when I become one with him, our minds become one in the same."_

And as suddenly as Shotimus calmed down, he felt the changes happening. Just like he did with his trailer, a pair of hands appeared from his feet and he flipped upside down, his head and arms vanishing inside his body. And just like Jetfire did with Optimus Prime when he combined to form Jet Optimus, his entire upper body folded up inside and he connected with Shotimus, forming the entire being that made up the combined form.

And then finally, completing the transformation, the familiar head of Shotimus' supermode appeared.

Igniting his thrusters and taking wing, the new being shot up into the sky, just barely avoiding getting punched by another swing of the fist from the gigantic Nemesis Prime.

Galvatron, Starscream, Wheeljack, and Blurr gasped in surprise as Jet Shotimus blasted his thrusters once again, did a 180, and elbowed Nemesis Prime in the back, causing him to howl in pain. Jet Shotimus drew backwards and pulled out Jetfire's blaster, pointing it at Nemesis Prime's head.

"Hey, freak-bot!" Jet Shotimus called in a combined voice of Jetfire and Shotimus Prime, causing the clone to turn to face him. "Eat plasma!"

His aim proved true, and the powerful blast shot Nemesis Prime through the head. Nemesis Prime screamed in agony and held his face, and Jet Shotimus flew out of the way just in time as Nemesis attempted to swat at him like as if he was just an insect to him that was being a nuisance.

But when Nemesis Prime removed his hand from his face, the gaping hole in the middle of his forehead healed instantly. Jet Shotimus could not help but let out a groan of annoyance.

'Looks like it's going to take a miracle to destroy that thing,' Jetfire said to Shotimus through their combined link. 'You said something about needing Galvatron's help, but he refused to cooperate. What is your plan anyway?'

'It's going to take more than just a miracle to pull it off,' Shotimus answered, frowning as Nemesis swatted at him again. Jet Shotimus just barely avoided it, but the clawed fingers still managed to scratch his new armour. 'As for the idea of getting Galvatron to cooperate, I need him to use the Requiem Blaster!'

'What?' Jetfire asked, puzzled. 'Are you serious?'

'More than serious, Jetfire,' Shotimus answered. 'I think that is why I was able to combine with you. We have to work together to stop Nemesis Prime and free whatever is left of Optimus Prime. Optimus would be... devastated if he learned that someone was attempting to be him. It's not right of someone to tamper with what is left of him. I cannot let Optimus become something like. He deserves to have peace, and I am going to make sure that he does!'

Jet Shotimus then left the clone for a moment and headed straight to where Galvatron and his little group were standing. Blurr was standing at the far side, watching with amazement and surprise.

He suddenly grabbed the Decepticon leader by the shoulder and knocked him behind a heap of rocks, surprising Galvatron. The others followed in suit as Jet Shotimus landed in front of the three, and Blurr stood behind the young Prime.

"Galvatron," said Jet Shotimus quietly, "do you still think I am a weakling? Will you cooperate with me and help me destroy this being that has... turned Optimus against us?"

"Never!" Galvatron growled, glaring Jet Shotimus. "Just because you gained the ability to combine with Jetfire like Prime did, does not mean that I will work with a phoney like you! You have no right to bare the title of Prime, and you never will!"

'He still grieves for Optimus?' Jetfire asked curiously. 'Why would a Decepticon do such a thing?'

'From what Optimus told me back when I was just starting in the Academy,' said Shotimus, 'he and Galvatron respected each other greatly. Even though they were mortal enemies... they... they would slump into a deep depression if anything happened to the other. I don't think Galvatron is ready to accept the fact that Optimus is really gone.'

"Shotimus Prime!" Nemesis Prime's voice boomed, causing the ground to shake. "Face me!"

"Galvatron, we don't have time for your moping for Optimus Prime and your stupid pride!" Jet Shotimus snapped, his hands curling into fists. "If we defeat Nemesis Prime, then you will not have to worry about another enemy seeking to destroy your new nemesis. Accept it just for once and then we can continue what we started!"

Starscream and Wheeljack eyed Galvatron quietly, awaiting his command. Jet Shotimus knew that deep down that they did not have it in themselves to turn against someone who still believed they were his friends. It tore him up inside to face them on opposite sides, but he knew that some things just had to be settled between them eventually.

"Galvatron," Wheeljack spoke up, surprising all five mechs, "if what Shotimus says is true, then at least find it in yourself to cooperate with him. Please, Sir!"

Galvatron seemed to hesitate for a moment, and Jet Shotimus thought for sure that he wasn't going to change his mind about helping him defeat Nemesis Prime. But then that all changed when the fierce blood red optics locked onto Jet Shotimus' own gold ones.

"Fine," Galvatron grumbled, folding his arms across his chest, "I will help you just this once, boy. But if you ask me to help you save the universe one last time, then I swear I will rearrange your wires. Clear?"

_I don't think it will be the last, Galvatron,_ Shotimus thought to himself, hiding his thoughts from his combined bond with Jetfire.

"What do you want us to do?" Starscream asked, raising an optic ridge.

Jet Shotimus shook his proud head. "No, Starscream," he said softly, "not this time. Galvatron and I are the only ones who can stop this monster. We require the most powerful weapons to do this."

"Are you talking about the Requiem Blaster and the Star Saber?" Blurr asked.

Jet Shotimus nodded. "Yes, they are what I am talking about."

The Decepticon leader gazed down at the Dark Saber that he still had in his left hand, and then at the Requiem Blaster he had in the other hand. Jet Shotimus wasn't sure what he was thinking, but something told him that the Decepticon leader was considering the idea and whether or not he should be believed.

"And how do you know all this?" Wheeljack spoke up. "Surely there has been something telling you about this information."

The thundering grew louder as the approach of Nemesis Prime drew nearer. Jet Shotimus felt his insides tugging again, the same voice calling out to him, telling him that they had to do it fast before Nemesis found them and finished off what he had started.

"The Dark Saber is as powerful as the Star Saber," said Galvatron and he flung it over to Jet Shotimus, who caught it in a swift flurry of movement. "It should do the job."

"But..." said Jet Shotimus, unsure what to make out of it, "but the Dark Saber is just a copy and does not share the same energies as the Star Saber. We need the real one and the power of the Mini-Cons working alongside us."

"Fine!" snarled Galvatron. "Have it your way, boy!"

Jet Shotimus frowned when Galvatron called him 'boy', but he said nothing to point out the fact that he was not a human nor was he a child to even begin with. He was too tired and aching to argue at this point, but at least they were going to get somewhere with this little idea that he had lingering at the back of his processor.

"Star Saber," Jet Shotimus called. "Come to me!"

He then raised his hand and the Air Defence Team came to him the moment they had heard his call. They quickly formed the Star Saber and the handle nestled comfortably into his hand as the blade lit up sky blue. Jet Shotimus smiled as the Star Saber hummed contently in sync with his spark, as if it sensed his determination to win.

"Now that you're all set," Starscream smirked, "you might as well go kick some aft."

"Thanks," said Jet Shotimus. "We're going to need all the help we can get."

Galvatron seemed to roll his optics, but Jet Shotimus paid him no heed. Their need to get rid of Nemesis Prime was greater than the need to squabble like wild wolves over a carcass. Still, Jet Shotimus believed that it was possible in the future that they may end up working together again. How he knew, he wasn't sure. But the inner voice within him told to talk with Galvatron again soon, but he didn't know when and where.

"Alright," spoke up Jet Shotimus, "let's go kick some afterburners!"

Just as he had finished speaking, the rocks that were hiding them were removed from the ground. Jet Shotimus and the others looked up to see Nemesis Prime towering above them, his optics blazing with hatred and fury that seemed to be directed right at them. But Jet Shotimus knew that he was looking for revenge against him. He didn't understand why, but he knew that it was thanks to the connection he had with Optimus Prime, he was a perfect target.

Instantly, Jet Shotimus ignited his thrusters once again and he took off into the sky while the others moved out of the way.

Galvatron followed after Jet Shotimus, running in between the legs of their gigantic pursuer. Jet Shotimus hovered behind Nemesis Prime, watching him carefully with his keen optic sensors.

'We have to wait for the perfect moment,' declared Shotimus to Jetfire. 'If we don't get this right, then we're as dead as a doornail.'

'Was that a human expression?' Jetfire teased, but Shotimus ignored him.

Nemesis Prime turned.

Galvatron prepared the Requiem Blaster, its barrel humming with bright energy.

Jet Shotimus raised the Star Saber above his head, the inner voice within his head screaming, demanding that he use it now.

"Now!" Jet Shotimus screamed and he flew towards Nemesis Prime, the blue glowing blade cutting through the air as he aimed for the head of his enemy.

Galvatron charged up the Requiem Blaster and fired upon Nemesis Prime. The purple light flew towards the clone, slamming straight into his midsection and blasting through. Nemesis Prime howled in agony and attempted to regenerate, but he was too slow, too deep in concentration to notice the incoming attack from Jet Shotimus as he flew through Nemesis's gaping hole and raised the Star Saber upwards and using all his energies to make the blade sharper.

_Concentrate,_ Shotimus told himself. _Concentrate..._

He raised the blade higher and higher, the blade cutting through harder and deeper into Nemesis Prime's metal flesh.

The howl echoed across the planet as Nemesis screamed again and again.

The blade cut through his body, through his head, as Jet Shotimus emerged from the hole and hovered above Nemesis Prime, who was still screaming at the top of his oxygen tanks. Jet Shotimus wanted to cover his audio receptors, but he refrained from doing so as Nemesis screamed again.

Jet Shotimus turned to Galvatron.

"Now Galvatron!" he cried. "Hit him with everything you've got!"

"You do not have to tell me twice, boy!" snapped Galvatron and he aimed the Requiem Blaster again, firing once more at Nemesis Prime.

The blast was just as powerful as the last one. It flew straight towards Nemesis Prime and hit him square in the gut again as he started to split in half after Jet Shotimus had cut through him. Nemesis tried to break free from the blast, but the electric current was stopping him in his tracks, preventing him from moving at all.

All he could do was continue to scream as he started to disintegrate into ashes. Even as he crumpled to the ground, Jet Shotimus could just make out the hologram of a screaming Sideways before he was dispersed and then there was silence over the planet.

Jet Shotimus blinked in surprise.

"Was that Sideways?" he asked himself.

Sighing in relief now that Nemesis Prime had been dealt with, Jet Shotimus relaxed his thrusters and returned to the ground before he split back into Shotimus Prime and Jetfire. The two stared at each other for a moment and then smiled at one another, chuckling, glad that Nemesis Prime was gone.

"Well done, Jetfire," said Shotimus, shaking Jetfire's hand.

"No," smiled Jetfire as he shook the young commander's hand, "the honour is all yours."

Blurr came running up to them, a small smile behind his mask. He glanced between the two and then burst out laughing. Shotimus had never been gladder to see him than ever and he embraced his brother-in-arms. Blurr seemed a little reluctant at first, but then changed his mind as they held onto each other.

Jetfire laughed at this display, but he said nothing about it.

Starscream and Wheeljack came running over to Galvatron. The Decepticon commander was just picking himself up off the ground and brushing the dust and salt from his new armour. "He's gone now," said Wheeljack. "Now we can get going back to Cybertron."

"Yes," nodded Starscream, but he seemed reluctant to say it.

Galvatron was about to say more when he turned back to face the Autobots and shot Shotimus Prime a glare that promised him death if he dared to bring to bring up the thought of them joining forces again. Although Shotimus still felt that they would need each other again very soon.

"Don't think that this is over, boy," snarled Galvatron. "Remember what I told you? The next time that we cross paths, I will not hesitate to blast your fraggin' head off!"

"Like how you've always threatened Optimus before?" Shotimus asked, raising an optic ridge. "There's always a next time for such moments, and I have a feeling that we'll meet again very soon."

Galvatron looked ready to come up with a smart remark when the ground started shaking again, only this time it was different. It was more violent than before, and Shotimus instantly tensed up.

"What's going on?" Jetfire asked, shocked.

"I think the planet's breaking up!" Blurr suggested. "We have to get out of here now!"

"Like right now?" called a voice from up above.

Everyone looked up and gasped in surprise.

Hovering right above them were none other than the Axalon and the Hydra Cannon, waiting to pick up their passengers. Shotimus wondered where Scavenger, Red Alert, and Hoist were, but he heaved a sigh of relief when he saw them perched on the nosecone of the Axalon.

"Come on!" Red Alert called. "It's time to go now!"

Shotimus burst out laughing at the sight of the others and he turned to Jetfire. "Think you can carry both of us, old friend?" he asked.

"Of course I can," Jetfire replied with a smirk.

He transformed into his shuttlecraft mode and hovered in between Blurr and Shotimus. Without waiting for an invitation, the two jumped onto his wings and he blasted his thrusters, flying straight towards the Axalon at top speed.

The Decepticons were not helpless either. Tidal Wave had flown down to pick them up and returned to the Hydra Cannon in a shorter time than Jetfire did with his passengers.

Now that everyone was safely onboard, both ships propelled forward and flew towards the outer atmosphere of the planet just as it started to crumble into pieces. Within seconds of the earthquake's start, the entire planet turned into rubble.

The Hydra Cannon had already departed for Cybertron, but the Axalon could only watch as the planet disappeared into nothingness.

Shotimus looked on sadly, lowering his head as he thought of the sacrifice the Mini-Cons had done to save him and the others. He just wished there could've been another way to save themselves without having to sacrifice the little partners who had meant so much to them.

"Farewell Comettor," Jetfire whispered softly as he and the others watched from the bridge.

"We'll never forget any of you," Blurr muttered. "Without you, we would not be here today."

The others nodded in agreement, but Shotimus never tore his electric blue gaze from the place where the planet had just been. His insides churned at the loss of Jolt, but he knew that he could dwell on the past. If he did, then the Mini-Cons sacrifices would have been for nothing. He needed to be strong for his friends, and that was all that mattered at the moment.

"Sideswipe," he ordered, turning to his brother, "set a course for Cybertron. We've got a race to finish off."

Sideswipe blinked away his tears and nodded before typing in the commands.

The Axalon turned slightly, ignited her thrusters as she went into warp and flew onwards to Cybertron.

* * *

*sighs in relief* I'm so glad that I was finally able to complete this chapter. It was a pain in the aft to do, but I'm glad the battle with Nemesis Prime has finally come to an end. Now we can move over to Arrival on Cybertron! Until the next chapter, stay tunned! And I promise it will be quicker the next upload. ^^


	12. Arrival on Cybertron

Spiritimus Prime: I'm sorry I haven't updated in a long time, but I've been busy again and had little time to write out my stories. Lately I've been on an emotional rollarcoaster and I don't think my brain can take much more stress than I'm already getting right now. But now that things are finally settling down I can finally get around to focusing on my stories. I'm just glad school is over and I don't have to bear the burden of homework and that sort of damn shit.

Anyway, here's the first part of a three part chapter. It was getting so big that I had no choice but to break it down into three parts. Man, talk about wasting my life away. This one has been driving me to the point of insanity. Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

The distant wind whispered quietly across the dreaded wasteland where the proud city of Praxus once stood tall and proud, twisting its way around in the air and scattering dust in its wake. Bits of metal was scattered here and there with no signs of life whatsoever. Burnt down structures were ground-levelled and there was not a sign of wildlife, not even a turbofox nor a cyber-cat. With the devastation of beautiful city at the hands of the Decepticons warship, the _Doomsday_, there was little that could be done to save even the beautiful crystals that had once stood proudly in Helix Gardens. There was nothing but devastation, tears, sorrow, and loss for those that once lived in Praxus and they had been forced to choose sides in order to survive. They had to choose or die alongside their brethren. Many chose to stand alongside the Autobots to either avenge their home or because they still believed that there was hope for them.

Bumblebee hadn't come online at the time Praxus had been lost, but he had heard the stories from the officers of the Autobot forces, especially with when he learned that Prowl, Bluestreak and Smokescreen were one of the few survivors that joined the Autobots. It had shocked him to the core of his spark, and he felt nothing but sorrow for them when he learned the reason behind Bluestreak's endless chatter.

Still, the young Autobot had taken it upon himself to care for Bluestreak when Prowl sent them, along with Cliffjumper and Windcharger, on patrol to find out what the Decepticons were really up to. This had forced the young officer to take a turn into the wasteland of where Praxus once stood proudly and Bluestreak's chattering got worse as they zigzagged through the debris. Bumblebee's concern grew, but he forced himself to try and ignore most of it, knowing that Praxus' destruction pained the other young mech deeply.

"Did you know that Prowl is a tight-aft and that Ultra Magnus likes to encourage him to keep it up?" Bluestreak asked from alongside Bumblebee. "And did you know that Hound loves the environment of organic planets he used to visit back in the days before the Great War?"

Bluestreak went on nonstop, obviously not caring that the others heard him or not. Bumblebee wished that they hadn't taken this turn, but he had little choice in the matter. Besides, Praxus was a shortcut towards their intended destination and he had no doubts that they were going to run into any trouble at all.

At least he hoped so.

"_Bumblebee, come in,"_ Prowl's voice called over the com-link.

"Oh would you look at that?" Bluestreak rambled excitedly. "There's a turbofox over on that pile of scrap on our left!"

Indeed there was a scrawny turbofox on the pile of scrap nearby. The little creature looked dreary and seemed to lack the energy to even run away from them. It's dull blue optics looked old and worn out as if it didn't have the strength to find any energon to feed itself or possibly it's family it might have. The turbofox spotted the ground and it slowly dashed away. Bumblebee felt sorry for the poor thing, but there was little he could do to help it.

"_Bumblebee here, Sir,"_ Bumblebee answered, his processor now fully set on the task at hand.

"_How goes the patrol?"_ Prowl asked.

Bumblebee chuckled a little nervously to himself before answering, _"Everything's fine Prowl. Bluestreak's just being his usual self. As far as the patrol goes and having no contact with any Decepticons whatsoever, I'd say that things are looking extremely quiet from where we are."_

Prowl sighed. _"You've obviously taken the way through Praxus, haven't you?"_ It sounded more like a 'you're in a place you're not supposed to be' tone that Bumblebee was familiar with when he was younger. _"I'll let it slide for once, but don't go through that area again. Understand Bumblebee?"_

"_Of course, Sir."_

"_Good. Let me know when you do manage to find something. Prowl out."_

Bumblebee knew how much it hurt the strategist whenever Praxus was mentioned. He didn't know what it was like to lose a home, but he knew what it was like to lose a family to the Great War. It still saddened him to think about it, but he had to put those thoughts aside and focus on the task at hand.

"Bumblebee, look!" Windcharger's voice called, causing Bumblebee to ground to a halt.

"What is it, Windcharger?" Bumblebee asked worriedly.

"Up above us," pointed out Cliffjumper. "Look!"

Reacting instinctively, Bumblebee quickly transformed into his robot mode and the others followed in suite. The young officer quickly pulled out his cannon should there be any threat to him or his group of Autobots. However, instead of expecting a threat heading their way, there was nothing but static up in the velvety night sky. This puzzled Bumblebee greatly, but he could not afford to treat it lightly. For all he knew this could be some kind of trick being played by the Neutrals that liked to scavenge from any unaware Autobots.

High above them in the sky, static lightning played around an unusual grey and light blue hole that reminded Bumblebee of the space bridge the _Exodus_ used during its escape to the other side of the galaxy. Bumblebee frowned, unsure what to make of it.

"What is it?" Bluestreak asked.

"I don't know," Bumblebee admitted, shaking his head. "But it looks almost exactly like the space bridge the _Exodus_ used to escape. I have a feeling that neither Prowl nor Ultra Magnus authorized any of the shuttles to leave this sector."

"Better ask Prowl that if he did," Bluestreak insisted, who, for once, quietened down.

Bumblebee nodded in agreement, turning on his com-link to the base.

"Bumblebee to Autobot Headquarters. Do you copy, Prowl?"

"_Loud and clear, Bumblebee,"_ Prowl replied. _"What's wrong?"_

The young mech felt a frown on his brow as the space bridge grew bigger with each passing nanosecond. He did not like this one little bit at all. He really didn't want to believe it, but he had a distinct feeling that the space bridge was not Autobot. His insides screamed at him to get his team out of the area as soon as possible, but his Autobot training told him to remain calm.

"We've just spotted a space bridge above us. Did you or Magnus authorize any shuttles in this area?"

Prowl didn't answer right away. There was a brief silence for a moment before the strategist got back to Bumblebee. _"No, Bee, we didn't. Why? Is there a space bridge above you? Are you in any danger?"_

"I think we might be," Cliffjumper answered softly, pointing towards the sky.

Bumblebee didn't need to say anymore. The next thing he saw was an unusual ship coming out of the space bridge. Then it dawned on him that it was not the usual kind he was used to seeing every day back in the shuttle bay at the base nor was it like the warships he saw during his serving with the Autobot forces.

The ship was bigger than any warship he had seen before; even its thrusters alone were enough to make any Autobot starship feel small. It was spherical in shape and had a brownish grey colour all over its body. From what Bumblebee could see, he could see the familiar mark of the Decepticon symbol. The warship, as it came out of the space bridge, was extremely slow for something so big and Bumblebee had a distinct feeling that the reason behind its slowness was its powerful weaponry that was hidden deep within its massive body... somewhere.

"_Bumblebee, do you copy? Bumblebee!"_

"What? Oh sorry Prowl, I wasn't listening. Could you repeat what you transferred?"

"_Bumblebee, you're incorrigible sometimes, you know that?" _Ultra Magnus laughed over the com-link.

The young scout just rolled his optics, hoping that none of his superiors noticed it.

"_I said,"_ repeated Prowl, _"what is it that just came out of the space bridge?"_

"It's a warship of some kind," replied Bluestreak. "I've never seen a ship like it before. It's even bigger than even the biggest of our starships. Probably the same size as the legendary Omega Supreme or maybe even smaller. It's hard to tell. Also, from what we can tell, that warship is definitely not of Autobot origin."

"_What makes you say that, Bluestreak?"_ Prowl asked.

Suddenly, the spherical Decepticon warship opened fire upon the group, sending purple laser blasts hurtling towards them at lightning speed.

"Autobots! Transform and scatter!" Bumblebee ordered quickly.

At once the group complied by transforming into their vehicle modes and began zigzagging as fast as their wheels allowed them too. One of the purple blasts singed Windcharger's side and left a black smudge on him. Bluestreak just barely managed to get out of the path of a stray shot. Whether or not it was a stray shot, it still hurt like slag. Cliffjumper transformed back into his robot mode and ducked behind a huge pile of jagged metal that offered some form of protection from the assault from the unusual ship. The others were quick to follow in suite.

"_Bumblebee, what's going on? Report!"_ Prowl ordered.

Bumblebee fired a single shot towards the warship and quickly ducked down behind the scrap. "Sorry, Prowl," he apologised. "The ship just fired upon us and we had little choice but to hide from it."

"_Get out of there, Bumblebee!"_ Ultra Magnus barked. _"For all we know that could be the Decepticons' secret weapon."_

"No, I don't think it is," Bumblebee responded as the laser blasts continued to rain down upon the area. "The ship looks far too different compared to the warships we've seen in our lives." He took a quick peek at the ship, hoping to be able to identify the ship, but he had to pull back as more blasts hit the spot where he had just been. "Whatever kind of ship it is, it's definitely not like the ones I've seen before."

"_Bumblebee," _called Prowl, _"order a retreat for now. We'll think of something else when you come back to base. I believe that ship may be the end of us if we don't think of something fast."_

"Is he crazy?" Cliffjumper snapped. "We've come too far to give up now!"

"_That's an order, Cliffjumper! Retreat now!"_

Bumblebee glanced over at his friends, unsure whether or not to comply with that order. He wanted nothing more than to finish the mission, but with the appearance of this warship, things may have to change for the best.

He sighed in defeat and turned to his group. He was about to speak when Bluestreak asked, "Hey, you hear that?"

The young scout was puzzled. He tilted his head to one side, trying to understand what the gunner actually meant. "What are you talking about, Bluestreak?" he asked. "I don't hear anything."

"Exactly!" Bluestreak replied, frowning. "There's absolutely nothing. Not even a hiss of smoke or anything for that matter."

"For once, the chatterbox is right," Cliffjumper agreed, blinking in confusion.

"I'll take a look," Bumblebee said as he slowly stepped out from behind the pile of metal.

Keeping his plasma cannon primed and ready, the young mech slowly made his way forward, his optics on high alert. He kept his stance crouched should he need to leap for his life and get back into hiding. Years of training had prepared him for moments like these and he had to be sure that the coast was really clear. He was not an Autobot officer for nothing, nor was he a superior scout warrior either. The tenseness in the air soon dropped to a minimum and the young mech glanced upwards to where the unusual ship sat.

He gasped and lowered his cannon in shock.

"_Bumblebee, what is it?"_ came Ultra Magnus' voice over the com-link.

Bumblebee didn't answer. He didn't need to answer and explain what he saw right on top of the nosecone of the warship. He felt his insides stir uneasily within his systems and his spark leap with fear into his vocal processor. He couldn't speak, he couldn't move, he couldn't even breathe.

Standing right on top of the nosecone of the ship was none other than the Decepticon leader.

"It's... Megatron," gasped Cliffjumper.

"_Megatron?"_ Prowl asked, surprised. _"It can't be! He's on Earth looking for the Mini-Cons. Optimus Prime said it himself when he, Hot Shot, and Red Alert went to go and stop him from getting his hands on them."_

"Hate to tell you this, Prowl, but it's true," Bumblebee said, his vocal processor finally in working order. "Megatron is standing on the nosecone of the ship, looking down upon us. But... he looks different somehow."

"_Different?" _Prowl asked. _"How different?"_

But before Bumblebee could even explain how the Decepticon leader was different in appearance, the Decepticon leader then leapt off the nosecone and flew down towards the small group of Autobots, who stared on in awe and surprise. The massive Decepticon leader landed in front of Bumblebee with a mighty crash, landing on his feet in a neat fashion that would've put the graceful Jazz to shame.

"Bumblebee, get out of there!" Bluestreak cried. "We have to go back now!"

Bumblebee was too awestruck to move a single muscle cable in his body. He couldn't move as the sight of the Decepticon leader caused him to just stare at him in terror. Despite his legendary fearlessness, the young mech could never overcome the fear of facing Megatron face-to-face.

Megatron stood up, eyeing the young mech with a smirk planted on his lips.

"It's been a long time, Bumblebee," he said, his smirk growing. "How's the vocal processor?"

Bumblebee didn't answer the Decepticon tyrant as he stared down upon him like as if he was an ant that needed to be squashed and dealt with as soon as possible.

Bumblebee growled deep in his throat. He remembered how Megatron once tore out his vocal processor and crushed it with his bare hands and then tossed him aside like as if he weighed like nothing. Poor Red Alert spent countless hours trying to repair the damage that had been done. But when the Mini-Cons awoke on Earth, Red Alert had to leave and Ratchet had to replace him. Bumblebee's vocal processor was fixed up, but it still gave him problems whenever he spoke.

"Bumblebee!" Bluestreak called again.

Bumblebee's attention never left the Decepticon commander. He was so focused on him that he barely even noticed the approach of the other Decepticons as they descended from the ship and landed on either side. They watched him with tense optics, but Bumblebee didn't care.

"Where's Optimus Prime, Megatron?" Bumblebee asked coldly, his hands clenching into fists.

"That's Galvatron to you, boy!" Megatron snapped, causing young officer to stumble backwards in surprise. "As for where Optimus Prime is... well... let's just say that he certainly begged for his life."

"You're lying!" Bumblebee cried. "Optimus would never fall to the likes of you! And he would never beg for his life!"

Galvatron laughed, "Am I? Just wait til you find out about your new commander. He is nothing but a scrawny boy who is nothing like his former commander."

"Shall we open fire on him, Galvatron?" Thrust asked, causing Galvatron's optics to glance over at him from the corner of his optics. "He could alert the other Autobots of our return and spoil everything."

The Decepticon leader shook his head. "No," he said. "Let this puny Autobot tell his friends about our return. I want to see Prowl tremble before me when we prepare for the final assault against Iacon!"

"Prowl and Ultra Magnus will not beg for their lives if anything happened to them," Bumblebee growled defiantly, his fists shaking like a leaf and his body trembled a little at the tiny thought of what possibility might've happened to the Autobots' beloved commander. He was hardly aware of Bluestreak grabbing hold of his hand and tugging him backwards.

"Bumblebee," Cliffjumper called. "We have to go and warn Prowl and Magnus about Galvatron's return. Please."

Finally, Bumblebee gave in. But he refused to believe that Optimus had been killed and they were now being led by a young Autobot, whom he had little idea on who it was. He turned back to his friends and nodded gravely.

"Let's go," he whispered softly. "Before _Galvatron_ changes his mind."

The others nodded in agreement and they transformed and drove off, leaving the Decepticons staring after them. Some of them laughed in amusement, while a couple just sighed, wishing nothing more than to make it all stop.

Smirking, Galvatron turned to his Decepticons and said, "Decepticons! To Kaon! We will prepare the army for the final assault!"

* * *

"Are you serious?" Prowl demanded as he turned to face Bumblebee and his team. "Megatron is back and he's now named Galvatron?"

Bumblebee and his team had now returned from their patrol and had explained everything to both Prowl and Ultra Magnus about their encounter with the Decepticons. This had filled the two leaders with nothing but shock and uncertainty. Neither of them expected to hear the news about them coming back first. However, what they didn't expect was the news about the possible death of Optimus Prime and that their new leader maybe a young mech that probably had little experience in leadership.

The yellow lieutenant nodded gravely. "Yes," he said. "And worse still, Galvatron is probably here to finish us off once and for all. Without Optimus to fend off Galvatron, it's impossible to think what our chances of victory are."

Ultra Magnus glanced down at the strategist, his old blue optics shone with an intensity that burned as bright as his spark. He then glanced back at Bumblebee, the brightness in his optics still burning. "No," he said. "Optimus couldn't possibly be gone. I believe that he is still alive and is returning to us even as I speak." His gaze shifted back to Prowl, who looked up at him. "Prowl, order the Autobot troops to prepare for battle. For all we know, the Decepticons could be marching to Iacon right now."

Prowl, the always level-headed strategist, nodded and turned back to the central computer and began his orders.

Bumblebee lowered his head sadly. "Ultra Magnus," he said softly, getting the old mech's attention. "What if Galvatron is right and we have no one to lead us but a young mech who has little idea on how to lead?"

"Then," said Ultra Magnus gently, "we'll just have to hope for the best and hope that Primus knows what He's doing."

* * *

The gentle humming of the _Axalon's_ engines was enough to send anyone into deep recharge. Shotimus had fallen asleep long ago after Red Alert decided that he needed to get some rest after the adventure on the Salt Planet with Blurr and Jetfire. Neither Jetfire nor Blurr required medical attention either, but Red Alert insisted that Blurr stay in the Med Bay for a couple of hours just to be on the safe side. Shotimus found this amusing when Blurr protested against Red Alert's protocol, but he decided against it in the end. As for Shotimus, Red Alert ordered his commander to rest for a little while, no matter how much Shotimus wanted to get back in the game.

The young commander's breathing was slow and easy as he recharged peacefully. At least it appeared to be peacefully, for deep inside Shotimus' mind, the vision was beginning once again. In an instant, Shotimus was tossing and turning, his optics tightening and his hands gripped the sides of his berth with all his might, leaving nothing behind but hand shaped dents in them.

_Shotimus Prime stood on the edge of the Sonic Canyons of Cybertron. High above him, the twin moons glowed dimly in the cool darkness of the purple, blue, and black evening sky. The young commander blinked his electric blue optics in confusion, wondering why he was here in the first place. The distant wind howled around him, twisting around his body, as though it was teasing him, and whipped around his face and stinging him like needles. It was as if the wind itself was playing with him and hurting him at the same time._

"_**Shotimus Prime."**_

That voice, _Shotimus thought. _Could it be the same one as before?

_Shotimus looked up at the twin moons, wondering once again why he was on Cybertron instead of being back on the _Axalon_ with his friends. But then he got the distinct feeling that he was dreaming again. He frowned and shook his head in confusion. How could he be dreaming again? Why couldn't he just be left alone in peace to think on his own?_

"_**Shotimus Prime."**_

_Then suddenly, one of the moons above Shotimus started to crack like an eggshell. Unusual horns sprouted out from the sides like weeds in a field. And then Shotimus spotted something in between them, a hole of some sort with jagged shaped teeth that gnawed thin air. Shotimus blinked in confusion, wondering why one of the moons he had come to know and recognise as one of Cybertron's most famous satellite in Transformer history would become something so unusual._

"_**Shotimus Prime,"**__ the Voice whispered within him.__** "The time of unity is drawing close. You must convince Galvatron of the coming danger soon. Make all become one."**_

"_But I don't understand!" Shotimus cried. "How can I convince Galvatron of this danger you speak of? He won't listen to me! I'm just a kid who just became Prime to fill in my father's shoes. What difference can I make?"_

"_**You will know in due time, Shotimus Prime. The time is drawing closer. Listen well to the Mini-Cons young one, for within them is a great knowledge that is even older than time itself. Remember this, Shotimus Prime. Until all are one."**_

_Shotimus tried to reach forward, but the wind's howling suddenly picked up speed and grew in power and strength. He soon found himself being picked up by the wind and thrown around like a ball. He tried to scream, but his voice was lost to the wind's furious howling. And then he blacked out._

Shotimus cried out as his optics came online and he sat up with a start. Realising that it was just a dream, the young commander put a hand to his forehead and rubbed away some of the beads of oil that was threatening to drip down from the sides of his helmet. He hadn't had a dream in quite a while since his time on the Salt Planet. Still, the young Prime knew that there was something going on and the Voice was warning him of the approaching danger that even he hardly knew about.

But what did the Voice mean by 'listening to the Mini-Cons' and them possessing a knowledge that is even older than time itself? Sighing softly, Shotimus decided that it was best that he talk with his most trusted friend. Since Jolt was now gone Shotimus had no one to turn to but to his loyal second in command and one of his best friends – Jetfire.

Getting up off the berth, Shotimus headed off in search of Jetfire, hoping that the ever kind and brilliantly intelligent mech would know something about these troubling dreams he had been having lately ever since he and the other Autobots had started on this journey to Cybertron. He really hoped that maybe there was something within those words that the Voice was trying to tell him and he really hoped that they could solve it in time before they got to Cybertron to stop Galvatron.

The young commander strolled down the corridors of the ship, his thoughts were on nothing in particular except on the memories of his dreams, the Voice, and the moon that had sprouted horns and had unusually ruby coloured optics that were as red as human blood. He hardly noticed that his thoughts carried him to Jetfire's quarters until he heard someone speak.

"Got any 3's Jetfire?" Rad's voice asked.

"Nope!" Jetfire's cheerful voice replied. "Go-Fish."

"You aren't cheating, are you Jetfire?" Hoist's own voice asked.

"No," answered Jetfire. "Why would I do that? I would never cheat unless it was against a Decepticon."

"With you," said Sideswipe, "it's always cheating against a Decepticon. You don't care who you go up against as long as they prove a worthy challenge to your big ego."

"Are you calling me an egomaniac?" Jetfire screeched.

Shotimus decided it was best that he step in before a fight broke out between his friends. He pressed the buzzer on Jetfire's door and waited patiently for someone to answer it. He had a distinct feeling that Jetfire could use a distraction instead of being obsessed with cards. The kids shouldn't have introduced it to him. Even when he first learned about the card games, the shuttle still had an ego that was as big as his body. Pull on a string or even feed his ego, then you could find yourself with a new set of teeth.

The door slid open and Jetfire blinked his golden optics in surprise when he saw Shotimus standing right in front of him. "Shotimus!" he cried. "I wasn't expecting to see you up so soon. What can I do for you?"

Just behind Jetfire, Shotimus could make out the kids, Sideswipe and Hoist gathered around a large round table with a pack of cards in their hands and on the table in the middle. They looked like they were having a great time and Hoist seemed to be in the middle of telling the others a terrible joke that had some of them shaking their heads or giggling madly.

_Straight to the point as always,_ Shotimus thought with a smirk when he returned his focus on his friend. "I need to talk to you in private about something." He leaned forward and whispered, "It's about my dreams, Jetfire. They're getting worse as we get closer to Cybertron. I think it may have something to do with the Mini-Cons and something about the unity of the Autobots and Decepticons."

The ever loyal second in command of the Autobots tilted his head to one side, regarding his friend for a moment. And during that moment, Shotimus wondered if Jetfire didn't believe him and would consider him as nothing but a fool and just needed to sleep some more. Shotimus even thought that he should consider solving this mystery by himself and talk with the Mini-Cons instead, ask them about the strange being that he had been seeing and hearing in his dreams.

"Alright, Shotimus," said Jetfire seriously. "I'll talk with you."

He turned back to the others and growled, "I'm going to talk with Shotimus. Don't any of youse look at my cards or I'm going to rip you a new aft!"

"Yeah, we hear you Jetfire," Hoist laughed, waving a hand at the white mech. "We promise not to look at your cards."

Satisfied, Jetfire closed the door behind him and Shotimus motioned to him to follow him. Jetfire did so without complaint, knowing well that Shotimus might require some serious attention when he talked about his dreams. However, Jetfire wasn't sure what to believe at the moment. Things had been getting strange ever since Shotimus took over as commander of the Autobots. While he missed Optimus terribly, Jetfire knew that he must always pledge his loyalty to whichever Autobot took over as commander and Shotimus was that new commander now. No matter what happened, he must always guide him in the best way that he knew how and ensure that everything goes well before the time would come for Shotimus to move on into the Allspark to rejoin Primus and his loved ones.

The two walked down the corridors of the ship until they reached the aft where the see-through glass allowed them a clear view of the beautiful cosmos, watching as the stars and the planets passed by the ship in its warp-like state. Although they seemed a bit stretched as they passed them by, their colours blending in together and becoming almost like space-rainbows.

The two friends stood beside each other, looking at the amazing sight. Their optics never strayed from the glass window nor did they once cross each other's paths. They didn't say a word or even mutter anything to each other through the private com-links. They decided to enjoy the peaceful time for as long as possible, but then Shotimus decided it was best that he interrupt the wonderful moment.

"Jetfire," he said, turning to the blue shuttle, "I'm worried that these dreams, the Voice, and the strange ruby optics have something to do with the future. Do you think I'm going crazy or that I'm just seeing things?"

Jetfire looked at his friend, a distant look in his golden optics as he thought carefully on what Shotimus was asking. "No," he finally answered, "I don't think you're crazy. You see, Optimus used to have visions of the future when he used to lead. I didn't believe them at first, but when he warned me about a vision that he had about me getting hurt, I knew that I should believe in my leader and trust in his judgement from then on."

Shotimus smiled and nodded. "But my dreams seem to be getting worse than before," he said, frowning. "I can't help but think that something terrible is going to happen in the future and that those ruby optics, the Voice, and the Mini-Cons might be connected in some way. I'm not sure how, but I've just got this feeling."

Jetfire placed a hand on his shoulder and gave it a light squeeze of reassurance.

The young commander released a soft sigh. "And I'm also wondering what the Voice means by the Decepticons and Autobots uniting against a common danger. Could this danger have something to do with those ruby optics as well?"

"It could be possible," agreed Jetfire, removing his hand.

"Jetfire, Shotimus!"

The two turned when they saw the children heading towards them, their eyes were wide and their faces were pulled into looks of surprise and confusion. The two Autobots looked at each other for a moment and then Shotimus bent down to the children's level and asked, "What's wrong, kids?"

"Something's happening outside the ship!" cried Alexis.

"We're not sure what it is," said Carlos. "But you have to come see for yourself!"

Then the kids took off running and Shotimus and Jetfire ran after them to see what the problem was outside.

* * *

Spiritimus Prime: So there you have it. The first part of three part chapter is complete. Sorry it took so long. The second part should be ready soon, but I can't make any promises because I'm going to disappear again for a little while. Here's hoping my muse cooperates or else I'm going to tear her a new aft! Until the next update, see you later, and please R&R, ok?


	13. Pushed Aside Friendships

YAYS! Part 2 is here! Enough chat. Read now! Don't forget to RnR! Thanks!

* * *

The wind howled viciously across the Badlands, twisting around the legs of the Autobots that stood outside Iacon City. In front of them over half a mile away stood an entire army of Decepticons with Galvatron standing at the front. Poised at the right of the mighty Decepticon leader was none other than the blue, winged seeker Starscream. And on Galvatron's left was the scarred Wheeljack, standing at full attention and ready to do battle.

The Autobots stood side by side, shoulder to shoulder, and toe to toe. Right in front of them stood the brave, but always stern Prowl. Beside him, holding a tall hammer-like staff, was the old Ultra Magnus. Though the Autobots were few compared to the might of the Decepticon forces, outnumbering them 4 to 1. Though they appeared to be lesser than them, the Autobots were not put off. They were determined to at least shake them up with their proud posture and their pure sparks.

Galvatron smirked at the Autobots. _How weak they are!_ he thought darkly, a smirk appearing on his cold lips. "Prowl!" he called, his voice bellowing across the plains. "You lead the Autobots like ants to a picnic! You will be their downfall! Soon Iacon will fall and the Autobots will be crushed just as I crushed Prime."

"You're a liar, Galvatron!" Ultra Magnus snapped, his grip tightening on his hammer. "Optimus Prime will never fall to the likes of you! As long as he lives, the Autobots will live on in memory and spirit."

"The Autobots will never sacrifice freedom," Prowl called, ignoring Galvatron's threats. "We will prevail!"

Galvatron threw back his head and laughed, "Ha! You think you can threaten me with words? You're as gullible as Prime ever was. He threw himself in the fire of my _Hydra Cannon's_ blast, blasting himself to pieces! Your new Prime is nothing but a boy, a weakling compared to Prime. Never have I seen such pathetic leadership, but he would make an excellent Decepticon if only he would just give up his _honourable_ ways. Face it, Autobots, you've lost!"

Ultra Magnus notices from the corner of his optics that Prowl's doorwings are twitching, rising to high above his shoulders. It seemed like the Praxian was going through, guessed the old mech, an emotional state. Whatever was going through his processor, Ultra Magnus knew that it could not be good. But he still wondered what it was that he was thinking.

He soon found out.

"Autobots," Prowl shouted at the top of his vocal processor, "attack!"

The Autobots raised their weapons to the sky, shouting their mourning for the loss of their Prime and their rage at the Decepticon leader. Tears glistened in their optics and they charged forward, rage blazing in their optics like a burning fire that refused to burn out. Their bodies were lightened up by the setting sun in the distance towards the north on their right, creating a vastly range of colours that burned almost as brightly as their raging sparks.

"Decepticons," Galvatron ordered, "forward!"

The Decepticons rush forward in the same formation as the Autobots, forming a triangle shaped line with Galvatron at the front and the Decepticons falling backwards. The fliers flew on ahead, guns blazing fiercely from beneath their wings as they released their weapons upon the Autobots. Some of them fell and did not get back up, while others took the hits and kept on moving towards the charging assault.

The armies collided with extreme force! Chips flew off their bodies as they met head on. Flurries of punches were soon flying at the speed of sound, each one trying to gain an upper hand over the other. Some of them tossed their opponents onto the ground and shot them in the heads, and some of them even threw verbal insults at each other as they eyed one another before going in for the final blow. Everyone was either preoccupied with their enemies or raining the skies with bullets from beneath their wings.

In the middle of the battlefield, where all of the violence is commencing, Ultra Magnus and Prowl are side by side, searching for their chosen target. They had been at the front of their army the entire time, but they had lost sight of Galvatron amongst the colliding forces. Around them, they could make out the bodies of dying Autobots and Decepticons as they struggle to stay online long enough for someone to get to them. Though some of the Autobots will make it with the assistance of their medics, none of the Decepticons will live long enough to see another battle. Most of them were crushed beneath the feet of their foes or their comrades, while others scrambled away to safety.

"There he is!" Prowl shouted.

Ultra Magnus turned his gaze in the direction Prowl was pointing and he spotted the tall Decepticon Emperor of Destruction holding a gray and dark blue young Autobot by the neck and crushing the life out of him. The Autobot's optics flickered on and off, gasping and choking while struggling to try and pry the killer claws off. Ultra Magnus recognised the Autobot as the beginner warrior Ridge and his optics flashed with anger.

When the two saw their fellow Autobot in trouble, they nodded to each other, internally communicating their plan to one another before they cast their attention back onto Galvatron. Ultra Magnus placed his hammer back into his subspace pocket and charged towards the two, raising a fist high above his shoulder and slammed a punch into Galvatron's face, causing the Decepticon leader to let go of the struggling Autobot. Ridge rolled away, still gasping for a breath as Ratchet picked him up and took him away back amongst the fighting armies.

Galvatron stumbled backwards and his ruby red optics flashed with rage. "You'll pay for your interference, Ultra Magnus!" he snarled, fanged mouth beared in fury. "You'll pay just like Prime paid with his life for being so foolish."

"You're lying!" Ultra Magnus snapped. "Prime would never fall to the likes of you!"

Suddenly, someone wrapped their arms around Galvatron's arms and held him there. Galvatron looked over his shoulder and spotted the small form of Prowl, who was looking up at him with determined blue optics.

"Prowl!" Galvatron growled as he struggled to get out of the strategist's grip, but was failing miserably.

"That's it Prowl," Ultra Magnus laughed as his hands positioned themselves and the hammer formed from out of his subspace pocket. "Hold him tight like we planned."

"You planned this?" Galvatron questioned.

"Yes, we did," Prowl replied, smirking. "It's what we do when it comes to the safety of our fellow Autobots."

The Decepticon commander smirked as he ceased his struggling, his optics watching Ultra Magnus with unreadable emotions. "Confident are you, Autobots," he said. "Confidence is something that the boy has. It's amusing to watch him as he fights me, but it's even more amusing that he is your leader. I told you the truth about Prime's demise and you are being led by nothing but a child."

"I don't believe you!" Ultra Magnus growled. "Optimus is stronger than that! If he died fighting against you, then who is leading the Autobots? Tell me!"

Galvatron smirked. "Oh you'll see soon enough," he chuckled, his facial expression unchanging. "He should be arriving soon, but I doubt not soon enough. By the time he and the other Autobots arrive, I will have conquered Cybertron by now and the Autobots will bow before me."

Prowl felt his grip shifting as Galvatron started pushing his chest out, his fingers slipping from their grasp. "Magnus, I can't hold him!" he cried. "Hurry and strike!"

The old Autobot's grip upon his hammer tightened and he raised it above his head, lightning crackling in the sky as clouds formed. The lightning formed in one position before it flashed down towards the hammer. It struck it, charging up to full power and Ultra Magnus ran forward, the hammer now posed to strike at any given moment.

"Too slow," Galvatron snickered.

Then, without warning, Galvatron swung around and grabbed Prowl, casting him aside like as if he was a ragdoll. The hammer came down towards his head, but he threw back his head and the hammer swung past him harmlessly, missing him by a few human centimetres. Ultra Magnus dropped his jaw in shock as he missed Galvatron and he tried to pull back from him, but it was too late. Galvatron swung up a clawed fist and, from out of subspace, sprung a knife that burrowed its way into Ultra Magnus's midsection.

"Ultra Magnus!" Prowl shouted, raising a hand towards his friend as he watched him get stabbed.

"Hmph," Galvatron snorted. "What a pathetic weakling."

Without so much as an effort, his hand tightened its grip on Ultra Magnus's abdomen and the old Autobot choked as he spluttered energon from his mouth. The energon fell onto his face close to his lips and Galvatron used his glossa to lick it off, his smirk growing.

"Ultra Magnus!" Prowl screamed again.

* * *

High above the battling Autobots and Decepticons, the blue form of the Decepticon called Starscream circled the battlefield, hardly daring to raise a finger against the Autobots. Somehow, at the back of his processor, he felt that attacking them was pointless. Why did he have to fight against his people? It was not right! Fighting was meaningless to him now and he wasn't sure if he would ever be the same. The human female Alexis had changed him now. He wasn't sure about himself anymore. He hadn't been the same since he had left the Autobots and witnessed the death of Optimus Prime, and he doubted that he ever would.

Then from out of the blue, he felt something slam into him with full force.

It sent him spiralling out of control and he hurtled towards the ground below. Starscream twisted several times as he fell, but he quickly corrected himself before he hit the ground and ignited his thrusters, Autobots and Decepticons falling on their afts as he quickly returned to the skies above. He transformed into his bipedal form and his silver optics searched for the one who dared to attack him.

He's suddenly slammed into again and he falls a slight distance towards the ground. Grabbing his head in pain, he knew that a dent was going to form eventually. Shaking his head, he spotted a red and white jetfighter that was larger and more streamlined than he was. The blue seeker's unusually rose pink face formed into a frown as the jetfighter did a 360 degree turn and headed straight towards him, its thrusters igniting and forming a sonic boom.

Starscream watched as the jetfighter drew nearer and nearer. He pulled out his sword, the wing unfolding from its position and a handle sliding out from beneath. He gripped the hilt slightly with both hands as the blade glowed crimson red.

But the jetfighter never even touched him. Starscream watched in shock as the jet transformed from its form to its robotic form in a fluid like motion. The Autobot symbols on the wings shimmered in the fading light and the face of the Autobot's bright orange optics flickered like flames on a campfire.

"Skyfire," rasped Starscream.

"Starscream," the newcomer replied darkly. "It's been a while, hasn't it? You look... different."

The dark blue seeker nodded his response casually. He hadn't expected his old friend to join the ranks of the Autobots. The two had been close like siblings, probably closer than brothers. But because of the war, the two had been forced to choose a side. Starscream took to the Decepticons, while the other had left sadly to purse a life of science for the good of the Transformers. Starscream hadn't seen him since.

Not until now.

"I admit, I've changed somewhat," Starscream said, distaste forming on his glossa. "But... you've joined up with the Autobots. Why did you? I thought you didn't like fighting."

"I don't have to answer you, 'old friend'," Skyfire growled. "You've chosen the wrong side! Join the Autobots against Galvatron and save our people. Please!"

"I can't," Starscream answered, almost sadly. "I've sworn upon my spark I would serve Galvatron for all eternity for as long as I live."

The red and white jetfighter nodded his head slightly, almost in understanding. "Then I've said enough," he replied. Slowly, he drew out his saber wing from his left shoulder and clutched it with both hands, orange optics glowing with fury as the blade shone a pale purple colour. "Come on!"

"As you wish... old friend."

In a sudden rush of movement, the two mechs flew forward, thrusters pushing them forward, swords thrown over their shoulders. The two met with devastating force that caused the winds to blow as fiercely as their thrusters had pushed them. Starscream's armour rattled violently as he strained to hold his ground against his former friend. The two struggled, trying to push the other backwards. Starscream's audio sensors detected the sound of Skyfire's fierce breathing and he knew that they were both straining to overcome the other.

"I thought we were friends, Starscream," Skyfire growled, voice lowered to barely even a whisper as he stared Starscream in the optics. "Why did you choose the life of a Decepticon when you could've made a difference with that intelligence of yours?"

"I have my reasons," Starscream whispered back.

He then threw back his head, dental plates gritting, and headbutted Skyfire in the head. The red and white mech stumbled backwards, grabbing his head. Starscream felt a tiny smirk cross his lips as he pushed his thrusters forward, pushing him backwards.

"Let's see who the superior flier is," he said emotionlessly.

Almost as quickly as he had spoken, Starscream then shifted into his jetfighter form and took off, thrusters igniting powerfully as he blew Skyfire backwards after he had recovered from the headbutt. Skyfire shook his head and growled a little, but he smirked at the challenge. He transformed back into his vehicle form and took off after his former friend.

"We're not finished yet!" he cried. "I'm just getting started."

The two vanished into the night, determined to finish their fight once and for all.

* * *

Back on the ground amongst the clashing forces, Wheeljack was lost to the screams of agony from Autobots and Decepticons as they go offline. Their cries coursed throughout the battlefield, sometimes overridden by the shouts fury from the forces. As the ex-Autobot made his way through, taking down anyone that got in his way, including the ones he once called friends. But as he blasted an Autobot in the cranium and extinguished his spark, a flash of red caught his optic.

The dark gray coloured Decepticon stood up straight as he stood over the body of his victim, glancing around in search of the one who caught his attention. Another flash of the same colour flew by his vision, moving almost as quickly and as silently as the wind that howled around their frames. Wheeljack raised his club cannon, firing it in the direction of the figure, but he missed as the figure nimbly dodged the bullet by leaping backwards and high into the air. Wheeljack glanced up, following the graceful movements of the mech. The mech almost seemed to leap in front of the moon in his vision and then came flying back down, a glowing sword drawn.

"Wheeljack!" the mech shouted at the top of his vocal processor as he came down.

Wheeljack's sky blue optics and brow formed a frown and leapt backwards, just barely dodging the attack as the mech slammed into the ground where he had just been. However, the mech's sword grazed his side and a trickle of energon dripped down onto his left hip. He gritted his dental plates as his self-repair system worked quickly to seal the wound, but it was slow processing, slower than normal. Though it was minor, Wheeljack knew that any kind of wound would slow him down in the future.

"Flash!" Wheeljack cried when the red mech's head lifted up to reveal a youthful face with neon green optics. "What are you doing here?"

The mech called Flash stood up straight, head lowered, but his face pulling into a scowl of coldness. Despite the faceplate the young Autobot wore, Wheeljack could easily sense a variety of emotions boiling through. He didn't know how he could sense, but it just seemed that his sensors had been reawakened and heightened to a new level. He quickly wiped the shock off his face stared at Flash with a tint of sadness.

"Why have you sided with the enemy, Wheeljack?" Flash asked, his tone holding no emotion whatsoever. "I thought you hated the Decepticons with a sense of passion."

"I cannot tell you," Wheeljack answered sombrely.

"Why?" Flash asked coldly. "Because that I'm no longer good enough for the friendship we used to have? Or is it because that you've taken the oath that every Decepticon must take the moment they step into the fray of Galvatron's army?"

Wheeljack didn't answer. Instead, he lowered his gaze and focused it on the ground, suddenly finding it more interesting than Flash.

"Well, whatever your reason is, you and I both know that you must be destroyed." Flash's grip on his hilt tightened. "You know too much about us and you will reveal all our secrets to the enemy. But I still cannot believe that you betrayed Hot Shot and I. I thought we were friends, Wheeljack. I looked up to you!"

A small smiled tugged at the corner of Wheeljack's lips, but he still said nothing.

Back in the day during the war with the Decepticons, Wheeljack had not only been firm friends with Hot Shot, he had also made a friend in the rookie called Flash. The three had been inseparable, working together, training together, and even playing pranks upon their squadron comrades together. But upon that fateful day, their lives changed forever when Wheeljack's leg had gotten lodged by a piece of metal and Hot Shot had gone for help. With the belief that Wheeljack had died, Hot Shot had been moved to Prime's team and Flash had been placed under the command of Ultra Magnus and Prowl. Though Flash kept in touch with Hot Shot, the two often had petty arguments with one another with the final result of Flash blaming Hot Shot for leaving Wheeljack behind.

The two hadn't seen each other since.

That fateful day had changed their lives completely.

"Wheeljack..." Flash said, snapping the dark mech out of his thoughts. "It's time to finish this."

"You're right, Flash," Wheeljack replied with a hint of distaste. "It's time I brought an end to our friendship!"

Flash nodded, and without a hesitation, placed his sword away back into his subspace pocket and pulled out a plasma blaster.

"This for your betrayal!" he raged. He then released a blast in Wheeljack's direction, but the dark mech cloaked, vanishing from Flash's sight. The shocked young mech blinked his green optics, not believing what he was seeing. "Come on out, 'Jack!" he growled. "Fighting me while you're invisible, huh? That's a cowardly sort of way for you!"

A blurry figure suddenly struck Flash on the shoulder with the blunt end of a club. Flash stumbled and whirled towards Wheeljack as he came out of cloak. He flew a punch towards him, but Wheeljack easily blocked it, knocking the fist aside like as if it was nothing and kneed Flash in the midsection. Flash coughed, but did not falter. He recovered quickly and flew a flurry of punches in Wheeljack's face, causing the dark mech to stumble backwards as Flash used the butt end of his blaster to hit Wheeljack in the back and causing him to fall to his knees.

"What's the matter, Wheeljack?" Flash huffed a little confidently. "I thought you were better than this."

Wheeljack smirked as he stood back up on his feet and stared Flash in the optics, never showing his emotions. He shook his head and, almost at the speed of light, swiftly struck Flash in the midsection again. The red mech coughed again and a trickle of energon dripped from the corners of his mouth. Dizziness overwhelmed him and his vision started to blur somewhat. He blinked his optics and tried to clear some of the spinning motion from his sight. Wheeljack then raised his fist again and struck once more with an uppercut, causing Flash to fly backwards into a wall of fighting mechs.

Flash tried to get up, but he was failing miserably as Wheeljack walked towards him, both clubs hanging against his sides. Wheeljack let the smirk on his mouth grow even further. When he was right in front of Flash, he raised a golden hand and, bending down slightly, picked up Flash by the neck and stared him in the optics.

"Well..." Flash grunted. "Go on. Get on with it. Destroy me like you've always wanted to."

But instead of raising one of his clubs to deal the final blow, Wheeljack pulled Flash's head close to his lips and he whispered into his audio receptors, "Just because I've betrayed the Autobots, it doesn't mean I have forgotten their ways."

Flash's optics widened in surprise. "What do you mean?" he demanded. "Tell me!"

But Wheeljack didn't reply. He just shrugged his shoulders and released his hold on his former friend. Flash stumbled backwards, clutching his throat and rubbing it slightly to clear some of the discomfort away. He glanced at Wheeljack, blinking his neon green optics in surprise. He was about to question Wheeljack again when the dark gray mech headbutted Flash, his vocal processor now silent again.

_Maybe there is more to Wheeljack than meets the optic_, thought Flash.

* * *

The distant humming of the _Axalon_ had become louder as the massive starship began to near its destination. Ever since the battle on the Salt Planet, the ship had received very minor damage to its outside region. Though it was barely noticeable by anyone unless they had a keen eye, the ship was still flying almost as fast as the _Hydra Cannon_ had gone. Shotimus Prime knew there was going to be a big battle when they reached Cybertron, the young commander also knew that the ship was going to go through a lot more in the far future.

As Shotimus, Jetfire, and the kids raced through the corridors of the _Axalon_, the young mech felt that somehow things were going to get a lot worse than they had been through back on Earth and on the Salt Planet. Still, the very thought of his fellow Cybertronians pitting themselves against one another just for the sake of the war and the Mini-Cons seemed pointless to him now. What good would it do to them if they would just learn to get along with one another?

Sadly, Shotimus doubted it would ever happen. With the possibility of a danger bigger than all the Cybertronians put together coming, it may come down to the fact that they may have to unite against a foe that they didn't even know about. If only the Voice inside him told him more about this danger, then maybe things would be a lot easier than leading an army on his own.

When they arrived on the bridge of the _Axalon_ where Blurr was sitting at the head of it in direct control, Shotimus and Jetfire dropped their jaws in shock.

There, right on the view screen were bright green streaks of light that were just keeping pace with the ship. The lights were dancing around the ship, creating a fascinating lightshow that would've put anyone into shame. The presence of Red Alert, Scavenger, Hoist, and Sideswipe told Shotimus that there was something odd about them, something extremely familiar.

Leaving Jetfire's side, Shotimus approached Red Alert, electric blue optics blinking in admiration.

"Beautiful aren't they?" asked Red Alert, who smiled up at his commander's fascination.

Shotimus blinked his optics and shook his head, glancing down at the medical Autobot. "Yeah, I guess they are. See if you scan them, Red Alert. There's something about them that... puts me at ease."

"Right away, sir," the CMO nodded and started typing away at the controls.

A smaller screen appeared with wavy lines as Red Alert scanned the streaks. Seconds later, he stopped and glanced back up at the commander, a look of shock and surprise crossing over his visor.

"What is it?" Jetfire asked.

"Sirs..." Red Alert gaped. "They're... they're Cybertronians, like us."

"Cybertronians?" Hoist asked. "But how can that be? There's no way that a Cybertronian could form into an energy beam like that. The only one who has been able to do that in our history was... Optimus Prime."

"_They're our brothers,"_ said a voice from beside Rad.

The Autobots jumped in surprise and glanced down, their optics and eyes widening when they saw the optics of Highwire were glowing an even brighter colour than usual. Shotimus frowned a little, puzzled as he wondered whether or not the Mini-Con had spoken or he may have imagined it.

"Highwire, did you speak?" Alexis asked.

Highwire turned his head in the direction of the human female. _"Yes,"_ he answered in a mythical voice.

"But that's impossible," Jetfire commented. "Mini-Cons can't talk like that. Can they?"

Shotimus ignored Jetfire's question as he kneeled down before the gray Mini-Con, his frown deepening. "Do you know what those Cybertronians are?" he asked.

"_Yes,"_ Highwire answered. _"They are our brothers. Our Mini-Con brothers."_

"Mini-Cons?" Red Alert asked.

Highwire nodded.

"But why would the Mini-Cons be out here?" Shotimus asked. "I thought we found them all."

"_No,"_ Highwire replied. _"There are thousands of my brethren following your ship. They know you can help them vanquish Unicron."_

"Vanquish Unicron?" Shotimus gasped. "But... I thought Unicron was a myth, a sparkling's recharge time story to get them to be good." He stood up to his full height, his gaze shifting back onto the streaks of light that had now been identified as Mini-Cons. "Could... could the Voice be trying to tell me about... Unicron?"

"Come on, Shotty," Jetfire jumped in. "You can't believe that voice in your head was trying to tell you about Unicron? I mean, Unicron is just a myth, a legend, an attempt to get sparklings to recharge or else the Unicron Spawn would come into their nightmares and eat them online."

"But Shotimus could be right Jetfire," put in Sideswipe. "When was the last time he lied about something?"

"Yeah," said Carlos. "This Unicron guy could be connected to the Voice and the thing we saw during our last encounter with Sideways. Shotimus has got to be telling the truth!"

But Shotimus was no longer listening to his friends' bickering. His thoughts were lost to the possibility of the myth about Unicron he had heard before recharge time back in the orphanage when he was younger. Could the myth really be true? He didn't know, but all he knew for sure was that Unicron was a dangerous force to be reckoned with, and anything caught in its path was immediately obliterated on the spot. Even the planets were helpless against its wrath in the stories he had heard in the past.

"Shotimus Prime, sir," Blurr's voice cut in. "We're approaching our destination."

Snapping his thoughts back onto the present, Shotimus stood to full attention.

"Good," he said. "Bring us out of warp, Blurr. But don't approach Cybertron head on. Go cautiously when the Decepticon least expects it and then we'll strike when they're guard is down."

"What about us?" Rad asked.

"You kids will stay here with Sideswipe," Shotimus answered a little firmly. "Cybertron will obviously be too dangerous for you to set foot on, especially with the possibility of Galvatron attacking the cities just to get the Autobots to crumble to their knees. Scavenger, Hoist, Blurr, Jetfire, and I will go down to assist our fellow Autobots and give them the hope that they rightfully deserve. Hopefully I can convince Galvatron to join forces with us in order to save Cybertron and the universe."

"You think Galvatron will believe you after everything we've been through?" Sideswipe asked.

"If I know Galvatron," said Shotimus doubtfully, "he'll probably not. But Optimus did not give up when he died. He would've wanted us to try and get the opposing factions to reunite and stop this being."

"If you say so, Shotimus," Jetfire said quietly, nodding.

"Autobots, let's roll out!" Shotimus ordered as he raced down the corridors with his team hot on his heels and the Air Defence Mini-Con team flying right beside him.

"_Good luck,"_ Highwire whispered. _"May Primus be your light in your darkest hour."_

* * *

Prowl stared on in shock as Galvatron attempted to squeeze the lifeblood out of Ultra Magnus. The old warrior was struggling to gasp for a breath, but the death grip Galvatron had him in was driving him closer towards his death. The black and white mech trembled as Galvatron heaved Ultra Magnus above him and started bending his back, causing him to throw back his head and scream in agony.

Everyone halted their fighting and turned to stare in horror and awe as they watched the old mech wither in pain while Galvatron tortured the life out of him. The Decepticons smirked or laughed at the pitiful sight of Ultra Magnus's twisting torment. The Autobots were dropping their jaws in shock. Some of them were crying tears of sadness for their beloved friend and comrade, while others were trying to encourage him to not give up hope.

Finally, Galvatron threw Ultra Magnus onto the ground and the blue, white and red Autobot fell with a heavy thud. His midsection was sparking dangerously and tiny puffs of smoke found their way to the surface. Ultra Magnus lay there in a broken and battered heap, defeated and in devastating pain.

"Now," Galvatron drawled as his right hand lifted and, in a black and crimson glow of light, the Dark Saber formed from out of subspace. "It's time to finish this, Ultra Magnus. You were a pleasantry to have fun with, and now..." He let off a maniacal chuckle. "It's time for you to say your prayers."

He slashed downwards with the Dark Saber and it cut through the back of the old warrior.

Ultra Magnus's scream carried out through the battlefield, like bells tolling their last toll.

Galvatron raised the Dark Saber again, preparing to deal the final blow.

"No!" Prowl suddenly screamed as he leaped upon Galvatron's back and grabbed the arm that held the Dark Saber. He then pointed his gun at Galvatron's head and his pointer finger aimed for the trigger. "Kill him and my trigger finger will murder you!"

The Decepticon commander smirked at the pathetic attempt of the strategist. He shifted the Dark Saber to his left hand and his right arm lifted into a backhand lash that connected with Prowl's right cheek, sending him flying as the Autobots and Decepticons quickly moved out of the way. Prowl skidded to a painful halt, his right doorwing now dented in several places and his optics had shutdown, and Galvatron marched his way towards him, ruby optics glowing with hate.

Prowl's optics came back online a few seconds later and he winced in pain as his sensitive doorwing sparked with pain. But his suffering had to wait when he found the tip of the Dark Saber pointing directly at his neck.

"You've been a thorn in my side for quite some time, Prowl," Galvatron smirked. "And that thorn is about to be removed from my side. Now, prepare to meet Primus!"

He raised the Dark Saber above his head and Prowl closed his optics, waiting for the end to come.

But the blow never fell.

A blast from out of the blue found its way in Galvatron's face and the Decepticon commander, cried out in shock. He stumbled backwards, clutching his blackened face. He rubbed the smudge away and glanced upwards, but then his malicious look turned into a look that would've had Optimus Prime rolling in his grave.

High above in the midnight sky was a familiar starship, and standing on the nosecone of that familiar ship was none other than Shotimus Prime and his team of Autobots.


	14. Ultimate Battle

Finally the conclusion to the three part chapter is here. I spent the entire day typing this up and I'm exhausted, but at least I'm happy with the way this turned out. Please enjoy an epic battle between Galvatron and Shotimus Prime. I tried to make it as interesting as I possibly could, but... I don't know if it is completely worthy of a good battle. Anyway, please try to enjoy and tell me what you think. See you on the next update when I get around to the next chapter to Guardian Angel. That's right fans, rejoice as I brace myself to write the next chapter to my special story! Now go and enjoy this!

* * *

Galvatron's jaw had dropped tremendously low towards the ground. If the surprise on his face was not noticeable by Shotimus Prime and his Earthbound Autobot team, then everyone would've guessed the fact that Primus is chuckling in amusement at the sight of the Decepticon leader's face. The surprise was seen extremely clear by all of those around him, even by the Earthbound Decepticon team, but it was Thrust who was smirking at the shocked look on his _commander's_ face.

_Excellent,_ he thought. _He's scared out of his wits end. Now if only I could make him tremble at the sight of Unicron._

Galvatron quickly closed his fanged mouth but then he bared his teeth in anger as Shotimus crouched low for a moment and leapt into the air, freefalling towards the ground with grace and speed. The other Autobots followed in suit, but everyone watched in amazement as the red and yellow young commander effortlessly combined with the gray, blue and red shuttle mech, forming Jet Shotimus.

The Autobots dropped their own jaws in shock, gasping and awing in amazement at the sight of their new Prime.

Powering up his thrusters to keep him airborne as his team landed in front of the other Autobots, Jet Shotimus pulled out his Pulse Cannon and began charging it up. The cannon hummed as it charged to its full power, Jet Shotimus's optics focused entirely on Galvatron, and he released the trigger, sending it hurtling towards the Decepticon commander and blasting several spots around him. Galvatron hissed in fury and was forced to drop Prowl onto the ground.

As Galvatron dropped Prowl to the ground, Scavenger and Hoist ran up to him and gently pulled him aside and out of the way of the massive circle that was beginning to form as the Autobots and Decepticons split in half to make way for the battle that may be almost as frightening as the first battle between Optimus Prime and Megatron. But now it was Shotimus Prime vs. Galvatron now, a new era of titans dawning upon the face of Cybertron.

Once they were clear of the new battleground, Prowl blinked his optics in shock at the sight of the new Prime. "Galvatron was right," he whispered to himself as Red Alert scanned him all over. "Optimus Prime is offline."

"Hold still Prowl," Red Alert hissed. "You're making things worse for yourself."

Prowl blinked his optics and glanced up at the medical Autobot. "I thought you guys weren't going to make it," he rasped.

"We thought we weren't when the warp engines started to fail," Hoist chuckled jokingly.

Seeing that there was nothing wrong with Prowl other than a twisted doorwing, Red Alert gave the strategist a strong dose of pain relief and moved his full attention to the badly injured Ultra Magnus. Ratchet and First Aid were already attempting to keep him stable, but Red Alert could see that they needed his aid. He quickly joined their side and immediately set to work on sealing up his internal bleeding.

"How is he?" Flash asked worriedly from the sidelines. "Will he make it?"

"We'll do what we can," Ratchet promised. "For now, we need to focus on getting his bleeding under control and then we can repair what his self-repair systems could not."

"Please do what you can," Flash begged. "He's... he's like a father to me."

"You think Shotimus can pull this off?" Blurr whispered to Scavenger. "Their last encounter with each other wasn't very pretty."

"I'll be honest with you, Blurr," said Scavenger, turning to look at his old student, "Shotimus has come a long way since our arrival on Earth. While he's been through traumatic events that will break even the toughest of Autobots, the kid has something that you and I do not have."

"What would that be?"

"He has Optimus Prime fighting along beside him and his determination burns through us all."

Jet Shotimus landed on the ground and stared fiercely into the optics of his nemesis. Galvatron stared back almost as fiercely. The two commanders stared for such a long time that everyone thought they had frozen solid, but neither of them moved until Galvatron spoke up in a way that would've put anyone to shame.

"So, boy," he said, smirking. "You've finally arrived. I thought your ship was too badly damaged to make it through the warp field. Tell me, how did you manage it?"

"Like Pit I'm going to tell you!" snapped Jet Shotimus in his usual combined voice. "Besides, you wouldn't even believe me, even if I tell you. There are far more bigger things to worry about anyway."

Galvatron tilted his head to one side. "Oh?"

"There's an evil being approaching," continued Jet Shotimus. "It's an evil that has been believed to be nothing but a myth, a legend in stories that have plagued our history since the beginning of time. I didn't believe it myself when High-Wire first spoke of the name, but then I remembered the dreams that I've been having are connected with this evil being and the incident where the kids were dragged into a simulation world."

The Decepticon commander frowned. "And what would this evil being be?"

Jet Shotimus almost hesitated to say the word, but he quickly summed up the courage to speak again. "Unicron."

From amongst the Autobots and Decepticons, except for the Earthbound Autobot team, everyone gasped in shock. The femmes covered their mouths, trying to hide their surprise, while mechs either shook their heads in disbelief or casted weary glances at one another. It was clear that they believed the young Prime or they did not, but had heard enough stories to know the fact that Unicron was a force to be reckoned with.

"Is it true?" Prowl asked, turning to Scavenger as he stood back on his feet.

"We heard it from the lips of High-Wire," Scavenger answered gravely, folding his arms across his chest. "We found it hard to believe at first, but after the dreams Shotimus had been having the last few days on our journey here, we're not sure what to believe anymore. We assumed that the Matrix was trying to communicate with him, but we weren't sure."

"You mean he's been plagued by visions like Optimus was?" Prowl asked.

"Probably," Blurr replied.

"And if this Unicron actually existed, boy," Galvatron said, ruby optics frowning, "what do you propose that we do?"

"The Autobots and Decepticons must unite together to fight against Unicron," Jet Shotimus answered. "You've got to believe me, Galvatron! Please? Put the war on hold and unite us so that we can end the threat that will destroy us all!"

Silence settled onto the battlefield. Jet Shotimus wasn't sure if he had gotten his message across to Galvatron, but he knew it was Primus's will that the union between the two factions must take place. If not, the Autobots would have to face the threat on their own and find some other way to bring about the foretold coming danger that was about to threaten the very existence of Cybertron.

Then Galvatron laughed a maniacal laugh that had Jet Shotimus lifting an optic ridge in confusion.

"What's so funny, Galvatron?" he asked, frowning his electric blue optics.

"You, boy," Galvatron answered once he had calmed down. "You would think that I would unite the factions alongside you? Don't make laugh, kid. You couldn't even lead your team, let alone a whole faction of Autobots. As I said to you before, you are nothing compared to Prime and you never will be. Even if there was such thing as Unicron, I would've removed you from the picture and I will take on Unicron myself. By then, the whole universe will bow before me and I will be the supreme ruler of all species!"

"_It's not working,"_ Shotimus communicated mentally to Jetfire. _"He doesn't believe me."_

"_Then if he won't listen, then its best that you use your fists,"_ Jetfire replied softly. _"If Galvatron didn't listen to Optimus, then Optimus had no choice but to fight to convince him of things. Sometimes it worked."_

"_What do you mean 'sometimes'?"_ Shotimus asked.

"_Sometimes Optimus came close to losing his life when he tried to convince Galvatron about threats that would've ended the Cybertronian race. You weren't there when we heard that a species of aliens threatened to wipe us out. Optimus tried to convince Galvatron about uniting the factions. He nearly lost his life trying, but he eventually won the belief of the Decepticon commander. They fought back against the threat, won, and the Autobots and Decepticons resumed the war soon after."_

_Like Galvatron is going to listen to me,_ Shotimus thought sadly.

"So, boy," said Galvatron, snapping Jet Shotimus out from his thoughts, "shall we continue this or are going to keep on talking about myths and legends?"

Jet Shotimus growled and put his Pulse Cannon back into his subspace pocket. Raising his hand to the sky in a familiar fashion from long ago, a bleep was heard from high above and everyone glanced up, spotting three blue and white jets heading straight towards Jet Shotimus's outstretched hand. They combined into a massive sword that glowed a pale sky blue colour and Jet Shotimus stared defiantly into Galvatron's optics.

"That's the legendary Star Saber," gasped one Autobot.

"I thought it was a myth!" exclaimed another.

"Apparently it's not," said the first one.

"That's more like it," drawled Galvatron and he raised the Dark Saber above his head, the blade glowing a deep black colour. "Now let's end this!"

"As you wish, Galvatron," Jet Shotimus said gravely.

The Autobots and Decepticons watched as the two leaders charged straight towards each other. And as the swords collided with one another, a massive force released itself from the two swords and an invisible feeling knocked the two factions off their feet. Those that were closer managed to quickly regain their footing, but they still felt the full extent of the power behind the two leaders. Nearly everyone was as surprised as the Earthbound teams as the leaders struggled to push the other one back. They could almost feel the raw power behind them, sense their determination and their willingness to overcome the other.

"What power," gasped Ridge.

"You're telling me," agreed Flash.

Galvatron lifted his left foot and kicked Jet Shotimus in the knees, causing him to collapse onto the ground. The Autobots' optics widened in horror as Galvatron brought the Dark Saber above his head and it hurtled down towards him. But with a swift flurry of movement, the Star Saber lifted up above Jet Shotimus's head and blocked the incoming attack, the sharp end of the Dark Saber bouncing harmlessly off the powerful sword.

Neither of the swords nor the commanders was even close to breaking a sweat, or oil in their case.

"I see you have improved your skills somewhat, boy," Galvatron commented as Jet Shotimus stood back up on his feet, both hands gripping the hilt of the Star Saber tightly, his breathing slightly laboured. "But you are no match for the power of hate that looms in the Dark Saber."

_That was a close call,_ Shotimus thought privately to himself. "I've learned from the best."

"That's right," said Galvatron, smirking, "you trained under that traitor called Scavenger."

Jet Shotimus frowned. "I don't care what you say anymore, Galvatron. I'm not giving up until I can convince you to join the factions together to face Unicron together."

"Enough lies about Unicron!" Galvatron bellowed, the Dark Saber swinging towards Jet Shotimus's head, but the young commander blocked the attack with ease and headbutted Galvatron. He then made a grab for the Decepticon's throat, but he missed as Galvatron leapt backwards nimbly. "Unicron is nothing but a myth!"

Jet Shotimus gritted his dental plates together. "Stop being so stubborn and wake up!" he snapped. "You're going to put us all in jeopardy if you don't let go of your pride, put aside our differences, and work together!"

"I will never submit to the likes of you, boy!" Galvatron snarled. "It's time to up the stakes!"

Jet Shotimus lunged forward, optics blazing with determination. He knew what Galvatron was going to do, but he had to keep hold of his advantage long enough for him to try and convince Galvatron about the threat of Unicron. If he did not try and talk him into it, he may have to slay him just to prove a point. But what could he do? Jet Shotimus was running out of options and it's only a matter of time before Unicron showed his ugly mug.

Galvatron kneed Jet Shotimus in the midsection and the combined warrior collapsed onto his knees, gasping for a breath when he realised he had been winded. He tried to stand up, but the impact on his stomach had paralysed him to the point of being unable to move a single inch. His breathing was laboured and he was effortlessly trying to get himself to focus, but the blow had been dealt upon him and this gave Galvatron the opportunity that he had been waiting for.

Without even bothering to wait for the young bot to recover, Galvatron called upon Tidal Wave and he combined with him. Aiming his cannon at the downed warrior, he released the rapid fire upon him.

"Shotimus!" Hoist cried.

But, much to everyone's amazement, Jet Shotimus was smirking beneath his mask. Whipping out his Pulse Cannon, he regathered up his strength, standing up to his full height, and fired back in Galvatron's direction. The two blasts collided, causing dust and smoke to pick up from where they had been and everyone had to cover their optics when they lost sight of the two leaders.

While they wait for the dust to settle somewhat, Prowl turned to look at Scavenger, his optics still showing their disbelief. "Is it true what Galvatron said about the death of Optimus Prime?" he asked. "Did Optimus really die to save the life of a planet we barely even know about?"

"It's all true," Scavenger answered sombrely. "We lost a great leader that day, but his legacy still lives on in the energon of his only son."

"What do you mean his son?" Prowl asked.

"What you're looking at," said Blurr, "is what used to be the young Autobot called Hot Shot. He now leads us against the Decepticons. His name is Shotimus Prime. He's discovered much on our journey back to Cybertron. It's been rough, but he has kept on going."

Red Alert glanced up from his work upon Ultra Magnus, who had just come out of stasis lock. The old warrior blinked his optics when he saw the sight of the new Prime fighting against Galvatron. He couldn't believe what he was seeing, but it was right there in front of him. He smiled tiredly as Ratchet sealed up his abdomen.

"That should hold until we can get you back to Iacon to fix you up properly," said Ratchet. "For now, remain sitting until we can transport you back with the other injured and... dead."

"Don't worry," reassured Ultra Magnus, "I'm not going anywhere. I just want to see this with my own optics."

Finally, the dust settled as a gust of wind lifted the dust and smoke from everyone's vision. To their relief, both commanders were still standing, but their bodies were dented in several places and smudges coated their frames. But it was nothing compared to the scars that they bore on their bodies from previous battles of long ago, and after this battle today, they would be adding more scars to their growing collection.

"Impressive, boy," Galvatron remarked. "Seems like you have more power than I thought you might."

"Thanks," Jet Shotimus said, smirking. "But it's not like you to give compliments to anyone."

"I know," growled Galvatron. "And don't rub it in!"

"Whatever you say, Galvy," Jet Shotimus teased.

"Say what you want, boy," said Galvatron, not taking the bait. "But nothing will convince me to side with you. As I stated previously, if there was such thing as Unicron, then I'll take my forces and rid him from the universe with one swipe of my hand."

Jet Shotimus shrugged and threw the Star Saber into the air, releasing the sword from its combined state. "Why don't we finish this the old fashion way," he suggested. "Like what you and Optimus used to do a long time ago."

"Cocky aren't you?" Galvatron snickered, but he too threw the Dark Saber in the air and it vanished into his subspace pocket. "Very well then, let's see how much like Optimus Prime you really are."

"Then come at me, if you dare," Jet Shotimus challenged, making a motion with his hand.

"Actually," said Galvatron, "we'll take this to the skies."

Jet Shotimus shrugged. "Whatever you say, Galvy."

Slowly, the two commanders lifted up into the sky above the forces. Everyone soon had to squint their optics just to catch a glimpse of who was who or use their zooming in techniques to watch the fight commence. As soon he believed he was high enough, Galvatron chuckled at Jet Shotimus, watching him intently. This was the first time that either of them had faced off against one another in their combined forms. He could almost taste victory as he watched the young commander with slight curiosity.

"Tell me, boy," he said to him, "why do you fight against me if you are trying to convince me about this threat?"

"Like that will ever convince you," Jet Shotimus snorted. "Why would it matter to you anyway?"

"Oh, I'm just curious to find out more about my new... nemesis."

"You mean you've finally come to see me as a worthy enough opponent?"

"Perhaps." Galvatron's hands then clenched into fists. "But enough talk. Let's finish this once and for all!"

Jet Shotimus nodded and he ignited his thrusters, pushing himself forward and flying straight towards Galvatron, fist raised above his head with intentions to not strike lightly. Galvatron dodged to the left and Jet Shotimus flew past him. The young Prime suddenly lashed out with a kick in Galvatron's direction and the foot connected with the Decepticon commander's hips. Galvatron ended up doing a backwards flip as he recovered and charged forward towards Jet Shotimus. Jet Shotimus smirked and ducked just in time as the fist swung above his head. The young mech then pushed forward with his thrusters and his head slammed into Galvatron's chin, his right hand then flying into his face, causing Galvatron's right optic to crack from the impact.

Galvatron smirked. "Impressive," he remarked.

"Once again, thanks for compliment," Jet Shotimus said, flying backwards for a moment as he struggled for a breath. "But we're not done yet!"

Pushing himself forward again, he flew towards Galvatron as fast as he possibly could and his head crashed into Galvatron's midsection. He then wrapped both arms around Galvatron's body and set his thrusters to full power, causing them to hurtle towards the ground at lightning fast speed. But Galvatron activated his thrusters as well, slowing down their fall, and Jet Shotimus could only watch helplessly as the Decepticon leader then twisted his body and flung him towards the ground.

Everyone watched as Jet Shotimus hurtled towards Cybertron. They thought he was going to crash for sure until his optics glowed slightly and he corrected himself just in time as the ground came up to meet him. His feet touched the ground and he blasted himself back in Galvatron's direction.

"I'm not giving up until you admit the truth!" he cried above his vocal processor, his Pulse Cannon humming intensively as he fired it. The blast flew through the sky, but Galvatron lifted himself higher, avoiding the blast. Angered by this, Jet Shotimus pushed himself onwards and slammed into Galvatron once again. "You will see the danger sooner or later!" he cried. "Don't you see? We have to unite or else we'll falter! It's Primus's will!"

"Primus or no Primus," Galvatron snapped back, "I make my own destiny!"

His clawed fingers then found their way into Jet Shotimus's armpits and he tossed him aside like as if he was a ragdoll. Correcting his balance once again, Jet Shotimus was about to go at him again when Galvatron suddenly swung the Dark Saber, it's dark blade cutting through the air like a knife through butter. Jet Shotimus realised that during his recovery, the Decepticon commander had whipped out the Dark Saber and was preparing to slice him in half.

"_Shotimus, disconnect now!"_ Jetfire screamed at the back of Shotimus's processor.

Knowing that he had no choice, the young commander quickly disengaged from Jetfire and he fell towards the ground below.

Shocked by the young Prime's stunt just to save his life, Galvatron watched as Jetfire flew after him and just barely managed to grab Shotimus with his hands wrapping around his waist and slowing down their descent with the power of his thrusters. As soon as they reached ground zero, Jetfire released his hold on Shotimus and the young mech landed safely on the ground.

The Autobots breathed a sigh of relief while the Decepticons snorted with amusement or disapproval.

"That was close," said Prowl.

"I think Shotimus knew that Jetfire would catch him or it was just blind luck or just unplanned timing," Scavenger said, shaking his head slightly.

Galvatron returned to the ground and he stared as Shotimus thanked Jetfire for the catch. Jetfire patted his friend on the head and stepped backwards to stand beside the other Autobots, giving his Prime enough room to stand before the Decepticon commander. Shotimus breathed a sigh of relief, glad that Jetfire had caught him time. But now that he was ok, he could continue to fight against Galvatron.

"You have a mental connection with Jetfire during your combination with Jetfire?" Galvatron asked.

"Yeah, but I guess that you and Tidal Wave don't," Shotimus shot back.

"I am my own power," Galvatron answered.

Shotimus rolled his optics and he positioned himself, ready for battle. Several Autobots gasped in shock when they recognised the stance. Shotimus's legs were spread apart with his right elbow touching his side and his left arm rose slightly in front of his chest.

Scavenger smiled when he noticed the pose Shotimus was giving. It was the perfect stance that Optimus Prime once used during their first encounter on Earth.

Galvatron's optics widened in surprise at the sight.

"Come on, Galvatron," said Shotimus. "Aren't you going to come at me?"

When the Decepticon leader didn't budge, Shotimus just knew that he had made him nervous when he had performed the stance. Taking advantage of it, Shotimus thrust both arms forward and several red energy blasts found their way into Galvatron's body, sparks dancing off him as dents and cuts formed on his armour.

"You won't get away with this, boy!" Galvatron cried as he struggled to keep himself from falling.

Shotimus halted his assault and propelled himself forward, leaping high into the air and his left knee slammed right into Galvatron's face. As Galvatron fell, Shotimus performed a front flip and landed in a crouching position behind Galvatron, he turns and lunges forward again, elbow and shoulder colliding into Galvatron's back.

Cheers erupted from the Autobots and whistles of approval came from them. The kids up on the _Axalon _also cheered for their friend, whistling happily as Shotimus continued his assault to Galvatron.

As Galvatron recovered from his beating, dents and bruises now covered his entire chassis, he gritted his dental plates in rage. He suddenly whirls towards Shotimus and his clawed hands wrap around the young mech's throat, holding him tightly as he attempted to squeeze the life out of Shotimus Prime.

Smirking, he pulled the young Autobot commander close to his lips and he whispered into his audio receptors, "You dare take the form and perform the fighting techniques that Optimus Prime once did? Just because you look and act like him, doesn't mean that you truly are him. You are a coward and a weakling, boy!"

Shotimus gagged as he struggled to pry Galvatron's hand off his throat. He gave Galvatron a pitiful look. "If you take over Cybertron, Galvatron," he wheezed, "and destroy all the Autobots, then how are you going to destroy Unicron on your own when he does arrive, huh? Do you think Optimus would've lied about it to you if he were here?"

Galvatron stared into the piercing electric blue optics of the young mech. Though he knew Optimus Prime had never lied to him in the past, but the reason behind his intentions to continue the war ran deeper than the young Autobot or Optimus Prime knew. Unlike Optimus Prime, Galvatron was built and programmed for war. Without war, there was no point in him living anymore. If he had been designed differently, he would've given peace a chance. But he could not. It just wasn't him.

"Too bad, boy," Galvatron smirked. "I will never believe you."

"You know I am right, Galvatron," snapped Shotimus. "You just refuse to accept it because of your pride!"

The Autobots mutter prayers for Shotimus Prime, hoping that their new commander knew a way out of his predicament. The kids whispered silent prayers to their God, hoping that someone would save him. Alexis's eyes are closed, her thoughts begging for someone to help their friend.

_Please!_ her mind screamed to the heavens above.

Galvatron lifts a hand and the familiar knife that nearly took the life of Ultra Magnus and pokes it at Shotimus's throat. "You've been a thorn in my side since the day you took over as Prime," he growled. "Now you're about to be removed once and for all. Too bad Optimus Prime isn't here to save you this time."

Shotimus stared death in the face.

Galvatron raised the knife and it hurtled towards the young mech's throat.

But it never came.

"Galvatron!"

Galvatron halted his knife and turned his head in the direction the raspy voice had called. Starscream was hovering above him and his whole body was covered in dents and scrapes from his battle with Skyfire. The blue Decepticon seeker had landed beside Galvatron and Shotimus was surprised to see that Starscream's optics were as unreadable as Optimus Prime's were.

"What is it, Starscream," Galvatron hissed. "Can't you see you are interrupting my victory over the Autobots?"

"I know, and I do apologise for that, Galvatron, sir," apologised Starscream. "But... we have bigger things to worry about other than a... single-minded Autobot. We've lost countless Decepticons during the battle and the Autobots have started to push us back the way we came."

Shotimus and Galvatron widen their optics in shock.

"That's impossible!" Galvatron exclaimed. "How can that be?"

"Apparently the Neutrals that inhabit Polyhex have arrived and are aiding the Autobots," explained Starscream. "I saw them with my own optics, sir. We've outnumbered by three to one."

Angered by this, Galvatron releases Shotimus and the young Autobot collapses onto his hands and knees, rubbing his throat in discomfort as Galvatron looked down upon him in disapproval, but his optics glared icy cold daggers at Starscream, but Starscream's gaze had shifted from his leader to Shotimus Prime.

Galvatron then returned his cold stare back onto Shotimus Prime. "You may have won this day, boy," he said slyly, "but you will not win the next encounter. The next time that we meet, it will be final for you. You will never be worthy of the title of Prime."

However, Shotimus wasn't paying any attention to Galvatron's words. Instead, his gaze remains focused on Starscream. Why would Starscream lie to his leader about the Autobots beating the Decepticons back? It just didn't make any sense to him at all. He frowned at him, but Starscream ignored the stare.

"Decepticons," Galvatron ordered, "retreat!"

Slowly, but surely, the Decepticons began to pull back. Galvatron went after them, muttering curses underneath his breath about just how lucky Shotimus was. Just when he thought he had him in his grasp, the young Autobot slipped between his fingers like liquefied energon. He growled dangerously at any Decepticon that got in his way as he marched between them, though as he left, Shotimus could make out words that seemed to be in a different language that was Cybertronian, but not entire like the one he was used to hearing.

Starscream turned to follow, but as Shotimus picked himself up off the ground with the assistance of Scavenger and Jetfire, the young Prime called out to him, stopping him dead in his tracks. "Why did you lie to him, Starscream?" he asked. "You could've let him kill me when he had the chance.

Starscream was silent for a moment, not answering Shotimus's question. But then he broke the silence when he turned to face his former comrades, and Shotimus could make out a tiny hint of sadness in his silver optics. "I couldn't let him destroy you," he said sombrely. "If I did, then who would be able to lead the Autobots in your place?"

"Then join us, Starscream," Shotimus protested. "You deserve a better life than being with that creep."

Starscream was about to answer when a horn honked in the distance. The Autobots turned and spotted a familiar blue vehicle racing towards them. The vehicle stopped in front of Shotimus, Scavenger, and Jetfire and opened its door, letting the kids out. As the kids hopped out, Sideswipe transformed into his robot mode and raced over to aid his adopted brother.

Alexis ran up to Starscream, protest in her eyes. "Please, Starscream," she begged. "Won't you join us?"

"I'm sorry," declined Starscream. "I'm going to have to pass. You've trusted me once before, but I betrayed that trust when you at least expected it. If I joined you, Galvatron would hate you even more. I don't want to betray you a second time. But thanks for the offer. I'm just not sure about myself... anymore."

Alexis nodded sadly and, as Starscream transformed into his jetfighter form and flew away, the girl muttered Starscream's name and gently clutched the pendant that was wrapped around her neck.

Saddened by this, Shotimus removed himself from the gentle hold of Jetfire and Scavenger and wobbled unsteadily. He was suddenly realising that the battle's exhaustion was beginning to catch up with him. The wounds on his arms and legs from his conflict with Galvatron began to wear him down and his automatic recharge systems began to scream at him to shutdown. Quickly, he ordered it to kiss his aft and barely remained standing.

But from out of the corner of his optics, Shotimus spotted a familiar scarred figure watching them with his arms folded across his chest and bright blue optics staring at him, unblinking. Shotimus recognised him as Wheeljack and thought that he should offer the same idea to his old friend, but Wheeljack disappeared amongst the other Decepticons before Shotimus could even ask.

As if sensing his confusion and grief, Jetfire walked up behind him and gently placed a hand upon his shoulder. "Come on, Shotimus," he said kindly. "Let's get back to Iacon. There's little more we can do right now."

"Yeah, you're right," Shotimus sighed.

"Aren't I always am?" Jetfire joked.

Shotimus laughed and winced in pain. "Ow, don't make me laugh," he complained. "It hurts."

"Unfortunately, laughter is the best medicine," Jetfire smirked. "Now let's get going."

"Right, order the troops back to base," Shotimus ordered, returning to his old self. "I'll give the kids a ride back to Headquarters."

Jetfire nodded and repeated what Shotimus had said to him to the troops.

He turned to Ratchet, Red Alert and First Aid. "And see to it that the injured and the dead get a transport back.

"Right away, sir," Ratchet answered, going off with Red Alert and First Aid to carry out his order.

Shotimus looked down at the children and he transformed into his vehicle form for the first time: a Cybertronian all terrain truck that was attached to the trailer that he used for his combined form. He laughed in amusement as the kids awed at him. He then opened his door, which was on the front of his vehicle form. The kids climbed in and strapped themselves in.

Honking his horn as the troops pulled out, while Scavenger, Hoist, Blurr, and Jetfire, and Sideswipe followed him in suit, Shotimus drove off back towards Iacon where his commanding forces awaited for him to hear the grave news about their beloved commander's death.

Though he was worried about the future for his people, Shotimus knew that he could not focus on that and that he must see to it that everyone else was alright. But he knew things were about to get even more complicated for him when came to take command of the Autobots. Doubts plagued at the back of his processor, especially when it came to the wellbeing of his friends. However, he remembered what Jetfire said long ago about his friends helping him out when he needed them the most. They supported him, and he was glad that they were.

Perhaps the future will look brighter for him when the war was over.

He wasn't sure, but he knew that it would in due time.


	15. Homecoming to Iacon

Yup, didn't expect this did you? My muse was on fire as I was writing this up and the ideas refused to leave me alone. In this chapter, we learn a bit about Hot Shot aka Shotimus Prime's as well as Optimus Prime's pasts. We'll probably know a bit more as the story progresses. And yays! More Prowl for Prowl-lovers! Hope you enjoy this chapter! I had fun planting the seeds of doubt in Shotty's mind. Oh, and did anyone get the vibe of ArceexOptimus in the latest episode of Transformers: Prime? I did! It gave me goosebumps! :P

* * *

It was a disaster! It was a complete disaster for the Autobots and those that lived in Iacon. The Earthbound Autobots found themselves dropping their jaws in shock as they walked towards the Autobot Headquarters in the Decagon nearby the High Council Pavilions. Perched on the shoulders of Shotimus Prime were the kids, while the Mini-Cons hitched a ride on Blurr. Everywhere the Autobots looked, there was buildings burning and there were medics racing to and from places, helping the injured and dying, and search and rescue mechs and femmes were busy searching amongst the rubble for any survivors.

In the spark of the young Prime, Shotimus felt nothing but a cringe of dread. Ever since he had walked into the city, there had been nothing but screams of agony and fear from the civilians and orders being barked from unit commanders as they went about their business.

High above, Shotimus could make out the white frame of the _Axalon_ as it flew with its precious cargo of the injured from the battle that had taken place earlier before their arrival. Shotimus felt his shoulders rattle with inside fear, but it was nothing compared to what the children were feeling. Some mechs and femmes were looking at the strange creatures that were perched on his shoulders like parrots. He thought he heard comments from them about how strange they were and were secretly asking each other what they were. He'd have to explain to them later when he had the time that they were friends from another planet.

"Hot Shot!"

Shotimus came to a grounding halt as Flash caught up with them. The red young mech seemed to hesitate as he came up to him when he saw the humans on his shoulders, but seemed to think better of it when glanced at his old friend, his neon green optics looking unsure for a moment.

"Well, speak up," said Blurr a little impatiently. "He hasn't got all solar cycle."

"Right," Flash said quietly before he turned his attention back onto Shotimus, "my apologies. I heard that Optimus Prime is dead and that you are now in charge. Is it true what Galvatron said about Optimus's death? Well, is it?"

"Yeah, is it really true?" asked a mech from the sidelines.

Soon nearly everyone began to talk at once as a crowd immediately started to gather around the Earthbound Autobots. Shotimus looked from one mech to the next, his audio receptors threatened to explode as they kept on talking and asking question. He wanted to cover his audios, get back to the Decagon, and recharge for the rest of the day. He was finally beginning to understand why Optimus always longed for the peace and quiet before he was off duty.

"Quiet everyone!" Jetfire bellowed at the top of his vocal processor, causing everyone to go silent. "If you really want to know the answer, then see Shotimus later. We're all tired from the battle and we all need to get some decent recharge. So everyone, get back to your duties."

"But what about Optimus," Flash said, his optics frowning. "What did you do with his body?"

"We'll tell you later," promised Jetfire. "But right now, we have far more bigger things to worry about other than Optimus Prime."

_Thanks Jetfire,_ Shotimus thought gratefully as the crowd began to disperse. He was glad that his friend had managed to calm the crowd down, but he knew that he was going to have to face them sooner or later. He could not hide from them forever and it would only be a matter of time before things would go from bad to worse. Ever since he and his friends had left for Cybertron and he had been haunted by dreams, the young mech's processor had never been too far away from the thoughts of his dreams and visions he had been having.

He trembled at the thought of what Primus meant by the coming of the danger. Now that he had worked it out who was going to be responsible for the possible destruction of Cybertron, he was more afraid than ever and he just wished that the burden of leadership would ease off his shoulders.

"You ok, Shotimus?" Sideswipe asked, snapping him from his train of thoughts. "You don't look good."

Shotimus let off a half smile. "I'm fine, Sides," he said, his hand stroking the helmet of his foster brother. "Just got a lot on my mind, that's all."

"Let's get going," Jetfire said, interrupting the friendly moment between the two friends. "As soon as we get back, you're going to have to face the Council of Elders. Every time a new Prime is brought upon the Autobots, they must see to it that they are worthy enough to lead them."

"Who's the Council of Elders?" Rad asked.

"The Council of Elders," explained Scavenger, "are the rulers of Iacon. They are also the keepers of the many secrets that inhabit this planet and are also in charge of political and military fronts of the planet. They are also the ones who choose Primes to bear the burden of the Matrix. If anything needs to be done outside the laws of Cybertron, the Council must be informed at once before they make a decision. The Prime answers to the Council, and the Council alone. No one makes the choices for Cybertron but them."

"Wow," said Billy, whistling in surprise. "You guys have a tight government."

"Our traditions are a lot more different compared to what you are used to," smiled Shotimus. He turned to Jetfire. "When do I have to meet them?"

"As soon as you are able to," replied Jetfire. "I was present when Optimus first became Autobot Supreme Commander, and now I must do the same for you: his one and only true son."

"Alright," Shotimus said, nodding, "inform the Council I'll see them as soon as I can. Until then, I will get as much rest as I am able to."

The vice commander of the Autobots chuckled behind his gold face plate, playfully mock-saluting his friend and transformed into his shuttle mode before making a break for it for the High Council Pavilions that was just in the heart of Iacon.

Shotimus lowered his head slightly, frowning his electric blue optics. Not only was he worried about the thoughts of the civilians and the other Autobots, but he was also concerned about how the Council was going to react when they found out about Optimus Prime's death. Being commander was not exactly how he pictured it to be, and now being the son of Optimus Prime was beginning to affect his life further than he thought.

The burden of leadership, and the Matrix of Leadership that was within his chest cavity, was getting heavier and heavier than he wanted it to be.

"Shotimus, sir, we better get going," Hoist called.

Shotimus nodded and they continued to make their way onwards to the Decagon where nearly all the Autobot warriors would be waiting for him. He knew it was going to be hard having to continue to make choices that he did not want to make. But it was going to be even more difficult when he must try and convince Galvatron that the threat of Unicron was as real as the words of Primus. Would Primus help him to try and win Galvatron's respect or would He let him plummet into the water and let him drown?

He didn't know, but Shotimus knew in time that Galvatron would see the threat was real and that he would side his enemies and help them take down Unicron. It was Primus's Will and he was more determined than ever to see that the wish would be granted. Shotimus sent a silent prayer to Primus and he felt a light touch on his elbow, he turned and found Sideswipe standing alongside him, his hand gripping Shotimus's elbow.

"Let's get back to the base before the others wonder where we are," said Scavenger before Sideswipe could open his mouth. "We have stuff to plan."

Shotimus nodded. He glanced up ahead and spotted the Air Defence team hovering ahead of him and the others, their excited beeps were flickering across his audio receptors and he could not help but let a smile form underneath his mask. When was the last time they had had any fun at all? He shook his head and continued onwards to the Decagon with his team following close behind. He even felt the kids' grip on his shoulders getting a little tighter, as though they were nervous about seeing the inside of their headquarters.

"Don't worry," he reassured them. "Once we get inside I'll show you around. And don't worry about the way how the others will stare at you; they're just as curious about you as you are of them. Once we get everything out of the way, I'll eve help you settle into your given quarters. If you have any questions regarding anything, feel free to ask us."

"Thanks, Shotimus," Rad said, nodding with a small smile on his lips.

"Hey, we're here now," said Blurr. "The sooner we get this whole Unicron-problem out of the way, the sooner you guys can get home back to your creators."

"Hey! Jetfire is coming back!" Sideswipe cried as he pointed upwards.

Shotimus blinked his electric blue optics in surprise and looked up in the direction Sideswipe was pointing. Much to his surprise, the blue, gray, and red shuttle mech was returning. Puzzled, Shotimus raced on ahead with his friends following close behind. The moment Jetfire touched down in front of him, Shotimus stopped in front of him and Jetfire saluted.

"Report," ordered Shotimus as he saluted back.

"The Chamber of the Ancients was empty," reported Jetfire, lowering his hand. "From what I investigated and found out from the guards, the Elders had gone underground during the attack. The guards said they'll come out of hiding as soon as they are able to. The guards told me that the Elders even said they sensed a danger coming and felt it was necessary to hide until then."

Shotimus felt a great weight lift off his shoulders.

"Do you think they knew about the danger of Unicron?" Red Alert asked.

"It's possible," Jetfire answered. "The guards seemed pretty sure about it."

Shotimus looked thoughtful for a moment. Now that he was not able to see the Elders until after they had dealt with Unicron, it would seem that things were going from bad to worse. He frowned deeply as his thoughts carried him to the words of Primus during one of his dreams.

"_**Make all become one."**_

_But I don't know how I can do it, Primus,_ Shotimus thought sadly. _Galvatron won't even listen to me. It's not like I can just waltz in there and tell it to his face like I tried to during the battle. Nothing will work. I'm completely lost on this one._

"Shotimus, we have to go and start planning," Jetfire's soothing voice called, snapping Shotimus from out of his thoughts. "If Optimus were here, he would've worked his aft off to figure out a plan to convince Galvatron of Unicron."

"But Galvatron won't believe me," Shotimus protested. "How can I convince him when my fighting failed? My convincing fell on deaf audio receptors, Jetfire. I-I just don't know what to do anymore. I'm not like Optimus, you guys. If Optimus were here, he would've done it in a matter of seconds." He snapped a finger just to prove a point.

Jetfire gently placed a hand on Shotimus's shoulder. "Shotty," he said to him kindly, "Optimus didn't convince Galvatron overnight. He did what his spark told him."

"But..."

"But nothing, Shotimus Prime," snapped Jetfire firmly. "If Primus sent you those dreams for a reason, then he must have something in mind for Cybertron. If we can just convince Galvatron about Unicron, then maybe we will have a fighting chance and we can end this pointless war. We've been fighting for so long that we've forgotten what caused it in the first place."

Shotimus looked away in shame.

Jetfire grabbed his chin and turned him back to face him. "I'm not stupid, Shotimus Prime," he growled. "I might have an ego problem, but that doesn't mean I don't have a sense of respect. Optimus did his job of leading us, and now it's your turn to carry on the torch. This isn't about the war anymore, Shotimus. It's about fighting for what's right. It's only a matter of time before this Unicron guy shows his ugly mug and I'm not going to let some twisted, evil fiend ruin my home or take away the people I care about."

Shotimus emitted a deep sigh and nodded, feeling a tad bit better by his friend's words. He couldn't have asked for a better vice commander. Jetfire was right; this was no time for moping over how he couldn't lead in his father's place and dwelling in the past. This was about fighting for his friends, for the good of the universe and for the sake of everything else.

"Come on," Jetfire urged. "We've got a plan to make."

* * *

As the injured were being transported from out from the _Axalon_, Shotimus found himself standing in between Jetfire and Prowl. While he had seen the strategist a few times in his life, he never expected to be talking to him in person. It felt awkward that he was giving out orders to him instead of Prowl ordering him around in the past. The black and white mech was a tight-aft – much to Shotimus's chagrin – who never loosened up unless you did something to him to make him laugh. However, this was no time for mucking around. Shotimus had promised Jetfire that he would see the wounded so that they could at least get a glimpse of the new Prime who would bring them salvation and hope.

_Pft, hope my aft,_ Shotimus thought with annoyance. _The least I would do is get a decent recharge instead of being out here._

But he could not shirk his duty as Prime. He guessed that it was what Optimus did during the war before his time came, but the thought of doing other things that were not part of the war made Shotimus nervous.

Sideswipe, Scavenger, Hoist, and Blurr had all gone off help out those who were in need, making Shotimus even more nervous without them. Somehow, without his beloved Earthbound team, he felt as vulnerable as a fish outside water. He shivered at the thought and tried to shake off the uneasiness that was beginning to flow through his body. The kids were with them so that they did not get in the way as well as try not to freak out the locals. Their Mini-Con partners had volunteered to make their brothers more comfortable with being back on Cybertron.

"Take it easy, Shotty," Jetfire reassured him, as though he had sensed his nervousness. "When this is over, we'll get to the plan."

"Ah, yes," said Prowl, nodding, "the plan. As soon as we are done here, we can get on with the plan to convincing Galvatron about this Unicron you've been dreaming about."

"Here's a better idea," Shotimus growled, whirling upon the mech. "Why don't you go and plan now? It would make me feel a whole lot better if we just did it right now. I know Optimus does this a lot because I was there when I was wounded. I just want to lie down and recharge for the rest of the night, but no, I cannot because I have to be here for everyone to see me. Me! The Son of Optimus Prime! How would you feel if you were in my position, Prowl? Huh?"

Prowl just smiled at Shotimus. "You remind me a lot about Optimus when he first started out as a Prime. He was nervous too when he was in your position. He was afraid of screwing up in front of his people. He wanted to make sure that there was no mistake whatsoever." He leaned forward. "Everyone was doubtful about him, but he proved his worth when he faced off against Megatron the first time on the battlefield. It brought the Autobots admiration, love, and most importantly of all... hope."

"And what difference can I make?" Shotimus asked. "I'm just a warrior, not a statue to be admired about."

"You'll learn in due time," Prowl promised. "You'll see what I mean someday."

"Whatever," Shotimus said, shrugging his shoulders.

As the last of the wounded were transported into the Decagon to be repaired, with most of them reaching out to try and touch him to see if the rumours were really true or not, Shotimus thought he caught a glimpse of Ultra Magnus. He had not seen the old warrior since his arrival on Cybertron and he was concerned about his wellbeing. He promised himself that he would go and see him as soon as he had the time. He needed to thank Ultra Magnus and Prowl properly for leading the Autobots during the absence of their Prime.

"You ok, Shotty?" Jetfire asked.

Shotimus nodded without looking at his friend. "Yeah, I was just thinking about Ultra Magnus. He looked in pretty bad shape when I saw him on the transport berth."

"You can go see him if you like," Jetfire said. "It won't hurt at all if you go now. In fact, Prowl and I will go into our offices now and we'll try and come up with a plan for you while you check up on the injured. We'll let you know when we come up with something."

"Go on," urged Prowl, nudging Shotimus forward. "I don't mind at all."

Shotimus felt a smile tug at the corner of his lips, nodding his appreciation to his friend. "I'll do that, Jetfire." He turned to leave to head into the Medical Bay, but then he stopped and turned to face Jetfire. "Oh, and Jetfire... thanks."

"For what?"

"For being there for me from the start when I became Prime," Shotimus answered. "I wouldn't be here right now if it weren't for you."

"Hey, no problem," Jetfire laughed. "I'm just doing what any good vice commander would do. Now go on before I kick your aft."

Shotimus chuckled and hurried off after the Ratchet and First Aid to do what Optimus did with him a long time ago.

* * *

"Hot Shot," a wide-eyed Ultra Magnus gasped when he saw Shotimus Prime enter the Medical Bay, "what brings you here? I thought you were in the Command Centre planning a counterattack against the Decepticons."

The young commander found himself emitting a sigh as he stood beside the old mech's medical berth. He was shocked to find him hooked up to machines that he did not know about. The steady beeping of one of them made him jittery because of how the pulsing of Ultra Magnus's spark seemed slow and gentle, almost as if his spark was struggling to stay online. Was Ultra Magnus going to go offline soon? If anything happened to the old warrior, Shotimus would never forgive himself.

Before he had been brought over to Optimus's team, before he was even capable of being a warrior, Shotimus had been under the care of Ultra Magnus. Ultra Magnus had taken him out of the orphanage and raised him to be the mech he was today. Shotimus saw the old warrior as like a father to him. If Ultra Magnus hadn't taken him underneath his wing, the young mech would've still been in the orphanage today and still be eating the not so pleasant energon. To think about the horrid food made Shotimus sick to his tank.

From the sideline, Shotimus could make out First Aid and Ratchet rushing to and fro with Red Alert assisting as best as he possibly could, often inserting painkilling drugs into the bodies of the mechs and femmes who had been injured on the battlefield or tending to their aches and pains. Some of them had been placed into stasis so that they would heal properly. It put Shotimus at ease when they were unconscious so that he did not have to hear their wails of agony. It just tore up his spark just to hear them cry out like that.

"I thought it was best that I come and see you," smiled Shotimus as he looked down upon the old mech. "Besides, Prowl and Jetfire will brief me later when they come up with something. If they do, then we'll go into the briefing room and fill in the other officers."

"Ah," said Ultra Magnus, nodding curtly. "Taking the time to visit an old mech, eh?"

"Yeah, I guess you could say that," Shotimus replied. "How are you feeling?"

"Like as if a transport train ran me over," the old mech snorted. "Don't worry about me, though, Ratchet already inserted the painkillers into my system not too long ago. They should be working shortly."

Shotimus lowered his head. "I'm sorry I couldn't get to Cybertron in time. If I did, I would've prevented you from getting hurt."

"Hot Shot," said the old mech, his optics glowing with wisdom, "if you had not got here in time, I would've been dead either way. You showed courage out there when you faced against Galvatron head on without assistance from Jetfire like no other Prime has. You've grown up into a fine warrior, Hot Shot. When are you going to learn that no matter what you do, unexpected things will happen? I might be old, Hot Shot, but I don't pretend to be blind about everything. I know that deep down things will get better for you in future."

"How do you know that?" Shotimus asked. "You once told me before that life isn't perfect and that we live a life full of regrets and tears."

"And do you still believe that, Hot Shot?" Ultra Magnus asked. "Do you still believe that life will never be perfect for you if you continue to live a life full of doubt and misery?"

Shotimus opened up his mouth to protest, but closed it again. How could he answer that impossible question? No matter what he did, things were going to go from bad to worse. His father was perfect leader and the young mech saw the way he had carried himself before he went to go and face Megatron one last time before he sacrificed himself to save the Earth and those who did not know him. They would never know about the hero who had given up his life for everything he stood for. Now his people were going to be led by his son who knew nothing of leadership, who had been planted with the seeds of doubt, loss, and confusion.

Nothing was the same anymore.

Someone touched his left arm and he realised that Ultra Magnus had gripped him tightly with a strong hand. "Do not doubt yourself, Hot Shot," he said sternly, but not unkindly. "Optimus too was once full of doubt and unsureness, but he had friends who helped him through it by encouraging him and being there for him no matter what happened. They even supported his decisions and there are some he regretted. You've followed your spark many times in your life, Hot Shot. Do not let that be your downfall."

Shotimus sighed deeply and nodded. He was glad that he had come to see the one mech who knew how to make him feel better when he was full of doubt and unsureness. If it had not been for Ultra Magnus, then where would he be today? He felt a small smile tug at the corner of his lips beneath his mask and gently gave the old mech a squeeze on the shoulder.

"Where would I be without you, Magnus?" he asked.

"You'd be lost without me, kid," Ultra Magnus laughed. "Now go and check on the others. You've wasted enough time seeing me like this. Be sure to fill me in once you come up with something."

"Will do, old man."

"What did you say?" Ultra Magnus asked, lifting an optic ridge.

"It's a human term," Shotimus snickered. "You'll understand when you come to Earth someday."

"I doubt this old mech will ever get the chance to see what this secondary home is like to you, but perhaps you can tell me all about it when this war is over and done with."

"No problem."

Ultra Magnus then released his grip and Shotimus went on his way to check on those who really wanted to see if he was real or not. He was extremely surprised how most of them tried to touch him or sent silent prayers to Primus as an attempt to thank Him for bringing this new Prime in their time of need. Shotimus was beginning to understand why these people needed him to lead them. While deep down he would always be Hot Shot to his friends, he knew he was forever leaving behind the old life he knew and loved. But he also knew that things were going to change forever as time went on and he became better in leading.

As Jetfire once said to him, Optimus did not learn to become a Prime overnight. It had taken him many millennia to get it right and he still made mistakes. But did Optimus acknowledge the fact that he was not perfect either and that, whenever he made a mistake, often brooded about it while no one else was looking? Was that why he spent most of his time in his office whenever something went wrong and he blamed himself for it?

Shotimus didn't know, but he knew that he was going to have to be strong for all the Autobots. He was not just leading his people as a team and as a whole, but he was going to be leading an entire planet against a possible enemy... if he could convince Galvatron that is.

"You look exhausted, Shotimus, sir."

Shotimus jumped from out of his thoughts while he was talking with a femme and joking about her injuries. He turned to find Ratchet looking at him with stern optics that screamed danger for him in a not-so-friendly manner. He sensed the femme's disappointment when she lowered her hand from stroking his armoured forearm, but he ignored it. Ratchet needed his undivided attention now.

"No, Ratchet, I'm fine," he protested.

"No you're not," said Ratchet, frowning. "You look like you're about to recharge on your feet. Go on and get some rest, you've had a long day and I'm sure you've been wanting to do that all day. Jetfire and Prowl would agree with me if they found out that their new Prime was working overtime with trying to prove that he is as real as they want to believe."

Shotimus felt an exhausting yawn escape from his vocal processor and Ratchet laughed.

"You see what I mean?" he chuckled. "Go now before I pull rank and force you to."

"Alright, alright," Shotimus grumbled. "No need to get stroppy with me."

He soon regretted his words.

Without warning, Ratchet lunged forward and grabbed his right antenna. Not realising how sensitive they were, Shotimus found himself wincing in pain as Ratchet twisted it in aggressive manner that made it hurt like Pit. He tried to struggle from Ratchet's grip, but he was failing miserably. Red Alert had warned him that his old mentor's bark was a lot worse than his bite, but he never expected Ratchet to be this rough with his patients.

"Say that one more time and I'll overdose you, kid!" snapped Ratchet.

"Ow!" Shotimus cried. "Don't twist! Ow!"

"Or you'll what?" Ratchet growled.

"Come on, Ratchet, this isn't funny! You're hurting me!"

"I see I've proved a point," Ratchet snickered and released his hold on Shotimus's antenna. "Next time you talk back to me like that again, I'll twist even harder." His tone soon became gentler. "Now go before I make your life even more miserable."

Shotimus nodded, still rubbing his aching antenna. Around him, he could hear everyone laughing at his humiliation. He had never felt so embarrassed in his entire lifetime. Never before had the old medic done that to him before. But he remembered that Ratchet had a legendary temper that made everyone run away from him in fear, especially from his infamous wrench that left dings and dents in their craniums that often hurt so much that Ratchet had to hammer them out.

Quietly, Shotimus made his escape from the Medical Bay before Ratchet could change his mind about letting him go. The young mech soon found himself wandering tiredly through the corridors. He was now beginning to realise just how exhausted he was from all the hard fighting and staying up on his feet long enough to make him aching and tired in the feet.

He staggered onwards until he reached Optimus Prime's quarters – no _his_ quarters now – and sighed when he found that his name was imprinted in Cybertronian on the door. Why did things have to change so much so suddenly? Not only was he replacing Optimus, but he was also walking in his footsteps in a way that he was not used to. It made things... complicated for him and it just made things even harder than ever before.

He had heard how the others were whispering about him, talking to each other that he was the new Prime and that they doubted about him because of his inexperience. Shotimus felt a tremor run through his spinal column and he tried to shake off the fears and doubts that lingered at the back of his processor.

Slowly, he reached for the buttons and typed in his key code. He was surprised that his old one was still intact as the door opened to reveal his new quarters. He stepped inside and the door closed behind him and glanced around the room.

At the back of the room towards the left corner was a computer desk with a holo-computer. On the right corner was a door that led into a room that he was quite familiar with – a washing room. And on the corner towards his left was closest to him was another room that led into his resting place. The room was as plain as the eye could see and he realised just how dull it looked. As soon as he was all rested up, he would have a word with Prowl about transferring some of his belongings from the _Axalon_ to this room just to make things more like... him.

Turning into the left room, Shotimus was a little bit surprised to find that a single recharging berth lay in the middle in between two smaller desks. On the right desk was an intercom that even told the time in Cybertronian.

Regretfully, Shotimus climbed onto the berth and ordered the lights to switch off. He was soon enveloped in darkness that made him feel lonelier than ever before. He missed the company of sharing a room with Sideswipe like he did back on Earth, which made recharging a whole lot easier than he remembered. He couldn't even remember the last time he had gotten a decent recharge since he had become Prime.

_Dreams are no longer peaceful,_ he thought sadly and switched off his electric blue optics.


	16. Reunion of a Family

Ugh! This chapter was getting far too long and I had to split it in half for the benefit of my sanity. I swear to God, if I make another long chapter like this again, I'm gonna go lie down and die! Sorry if it seems to go on forever, but meh, whatever. I'm really enjoying making this story and I hope you are all enjoying reading this as well. Here's to another grand chapter of my most prized possession of all time! Enjoy! Oh, and there's something extremely special in this chapter. Hope you like my surprise!

_

* * *

Shotimus blinked his optics in confusion when he recognised the darkness that surrounded him. But he knew that he was not alone in it. From deep within his chest, he heard the voices of the previous leaders before him, their whispers gentle and reassuring as he closed his optics and listened, their voices one as they repeated the same word over and over again, followed by one voice that rang louder than the others._

"_**Before all become one, there must be one sacrifice."**_

"_A sacrifice?" Shotimus cried in alarm. "Who must die? Please tell me!"_

_But the voices only repeated themselves, __**"Before all become one, there must be one sacrifice."**_

_Shotimus tried to get them to tell him, but their whispers ignored him, continuing their cries as they repeated their sentence, over and over again until there was nothing but the voices of the leaders. But the loudest one continued to repeat the words. Shotimus tried to block the sounds out, but the voices continued to plague him further. And somehow, he felt his arms lowering and accepting the whispers._

"_**Before all become one, there must be one sacrifice."**_

_And from out of the darkness in front of Shotimus, a bright pale blue and silver light grew brighter as a figure began to step forward, taking on the form of a familiar figure. Shotimus's optics squinted in an attempt to make out the form, but then they widened in horror when the figure took on a shape that he thought he would never see._

_Stepping from out of the light was none other than Optimus Prime._

"_No! It can't be!" Shotimus cried as the figure came closer. He just wanted to scream out in shock, to try and chase away this nightmare. But it was not a nightmare, it felt as real as the visions from Primus. Why would Optimus come to him after Shotimus saw him return to the Matrix to rest in peace? Why come to him now when there was nothing for him to come to?_

_But instead of speaking in the deep baritone he had gotten used to, Optimus's voice was as warm as fire and as gentle as a lamb. "My son, you have done so well and have come so far. I am honoured to call you my son. I am so proud of you."_

"_F-father?" Shotimus stuttered. "You're proud of me? But why would you come here just to tell me that? I thought you wanted to rest in peace in the Matrix."_

_Shotimus sensed the smile form beneath Optimus's mask. "I know I said that, my son," he said. "But I sensed your distress from deep within the Matrix and I thought it was time that I came back to you to guide you through the darkest of your days. Now seemed like the perfect time."_

_Shotimus felt the tears prickling at the corner of his electric blue optics. He felt them fall down his cheeks, but they were wiped away by some invisible force. He lifted his head and saw Optimus's ruby coloured body slowly gaining more of its handsomeness, and the familiar kindness glowing in his golden optics. Shotimus even noticed that there was no trace of that horrible stone whiteness that had coated his entire body after his sacrifice. The pearl white that made up his thighs and hands seemed to glow even brighter than before._

"_I'll always be proud of you, my son," Optimus whispered as he pulled Shotimus into a deep embrace. "No matter where you go or where you are, I will always watch over you."_

_Shotimus let the tears fall faster than ever._

_He was soon enveloped in white light as it chased the darkness away and the voice of Primus whispered in his audios once again._

"_**Before all become one, there must be one sacrifice."**_

"_Shotty, wake up!"_

Shotimus bolted upright when he heard Jetfire's words cut through his intercom for what felt like the billionth time in a row. The young mech turned on his side and glanced at the time, only to discover that Jetfire had been trying to contact him for the past five minutes. It would seem that something had come up and had wanted him to hear it straight away. He pressed the button on top of the little box and spoke into it.

"What is it, Jetfire?" he asked groggily.

"_Finally!"_ Jetfire cried in relief. _"I thought you were engaged with a femme."_

"Jetfire, you know that I'm not that sort of mech, now please tell me what's going on."

"_Right, sorry. Prowl and I have come up with something and we think you should hear it out in the briefing room. We've already organised the other officers and they're heading there even as I speak."_

"Thanks, Jetfire, I'll be down there soon. Shotimus Prime out."

As the intercom switched off, Shotimus sighed and rubbed his optics tiredly, trying to clear some of the exhaustion from out of his systems. Even as he did this, he could not help but think about what his father and Primus had said to him. He still did not understand why Optimus had come back to him when he should be resting in peace within the Matrix. And Primus's voice continued to echo through his processor over and over again until it faded away into his memories.

What did Primus mean by a sacrifice? Did it have something to do with the future or did it have something to do with what was going to happen real soon? Whatever it was, Shotimus did not know. He then remembered that he had to get to the briefing room to get filled in on the strategy Prowl and Jetfire had come up with.

Sighing, he stood up and headed out of his quarters towards the briefing room.

* * *

Galvatron stared coldly into nothing. Beside his throne, its hilt resting against the right arm laid the Dark Saber. To the far corner on his right, sitting on a large Transformer-sized table were the Skyboom Shield and the Requiem Blaster laying side by side one another. In the other far corner on his left, Thrust stood there with his arms folded across his chest and his pink optics watching carefully. Galvatron looked at the two items from the corner of his optics, but then refocused his attention back on the blue seeker that was kneeling before him, his silver optics cast onto the ground to avoid optic contact with his superior leader.

"Starscream," said Galvatron dryly, "what do you have to report?"

"The Autobots have increased their defences since the attack on Iacon, sir," explained Starscream. "As far as I can tell, it would seem there is no point in us attacking them again. We would be sending our own troops to their own death."

_You've become cautious, boy, _Galvatron thought bitterly, his fingers tightening their grip on the armrests in secret frustration. "Is there anything else, Starscream?"

"No, sir," answered Starscream. He then lifted his head, daring to look into his commander's ruby red optics, even daring to question him. "But sir, shouldn't we think about what Shotimus said to us? What if what he said about Unicron is true?"

Without warning, Galvatron lifted an arm and backhanded Starscream across the face. The blue seeker flew through the air and slammed right side first into the wall on his right, leaving behind a wing sized hole in the wall and bending his wing out of place. With his head spinning, Starscream sat up slightly, holding his cheek where he had been slapped.

"Do not question me again, Starscream!" snapped Galvatron. "Make a mention about that boy's name again and I will do more than just slap you. He does not even deserve the title of Prime! And if I hear anymore word about Unicron again, then" – his left hand curled into a fist – "I will extinguish your spark! Do you understand me? Do you?"

Starscream nodded his black head grimly. "Yes, sir." His silver optics returning their gaze to the floor as he stood back on his feet, but from out of the corner of his optics, he noticed Thrust seemed a bit jittery. He frowned a little, but then shook it off and wiped the small trace of energon that was beginning to leak from the corner of his mouth.

Thrust snickered at the pitiful state of the blue seeker, but Starscream ignored him. He randomly brushed dust off his body as an attempt to show that he was not interested in listening to him. Now that he had given his report to Galvatron it seemed like there was nothing else better to do but to do what he did best. But he could not stop thinking about his last known encounter with Alexis. The very memories of the human female made his armour tremble slightly. He could not stop thinking of her face as he told her that he was not sure what to make about his life anymore.

When he had heard Shotimus speak about the danger of Unicron and Galvatron wouldn't listen to him... Starscream felt a sense that the Autobot leader was telling the truth. Though Optimus was a leader of integrity, the blue seeker knew that deep down Shotimus was also in the same boat. Trying to convince Galvatron about Unicron was hard because of his stubbornness and his belief that he would be able to beat Unicron himself and did not need the assistance of the Autobots.

_There must be something that I can do,_ he thought, his whole body trembling in frustration.

"Something on your processor, Starscream?" Thrust's voice asked from beside him.

Starscream nearly jumped out of his armour when he realised that Thrust was in his face. His optics squinted in annoyance as the conehead's pink optics pierced his silver ones, trying to search out his emotions and his thoughts. But quickly Starscream put on his usual brave face and his mouth formed a straight line in order to appear neutral about himself.

"What do you want, Thrust?" growled Starscream.

"Oh, nothing, nothing," said Thrust, waving a hand in front of his face. "But you seem distracted by your thoughts. Care to tell me what is going on in there?"

"It's none of your business!" Starscream snapped. "Now get out of my way before I pound you into a scrapheap."

Thrust just snickered. "Not thinking of joining the Autobots again, are you?"

Starscream felt his right hand form into a fist and he lashed out with all his might, causing the conehead to fly backwards and slam into a wall beside Galvatron. The Decepticon commander threw back his head and laughed manically at the sight of Thrust. Starscream immediately pulled out his sword and pointed it directly at Thrust's throat, causing him to whimper and Starscream got the feeling that his life-cycle was flashing right before his pink optics.

"Say that about me one last time and I will slice you up into cubes of metal!" Starscream yelled angrily. "How dare you even think about asking me that question? Why would I go back to the Autobots after everything I put them through?"

Thrust trembled in fear as Starscream bore down upon him, the tip of the sword's blade poking his main energon line in his throat and causing it to bleed slightly. "You dare point that thing at me, Starscream?" he huffed. "I am invincible!"

Galvatron blinked his optics as he listened.

"You are not invincible!" Starscream hissed. "No one is invincible!"

"Just wait until you hear whose side I'm really on," Thrust sniggered. "By the time you hear this from me; even Galvatron himself will tremble at the very sound of my name!" He started laughing hysterically as Starscream frowned and Galvatron's facial expression formed the biggest frown Starscream had ever seen.

Within seconds of the words leaving Thrust's mouth, Galvatron stood up and stalked over towards Thrust, causing Starscream to take a few steps back as Galvatron thrust a clawed hand forward and grabbed Thrust, lifting him high off the ground with his feet dangling several human feet in the air. Thrust gagged a little, but the gagging soon turned into wheezing laughter as Galvatron stared him directly into his pink optics.

"Who are you working for really, Thrust?" Galvatron demanded.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Thrust asked mockingly.

Starscream winced. That was definitely the wrong answer to give the Decepticon general. He watched in shock as Galvatron began to squeeze the life out of Thrust. Within seconds of his action, Galvatron then tossed Thrust like as if he was a bowling ball and the conehead found himself lodged in a wall beside the table where the Requiem Blaster and the Skyboom Shield lay. The mech shook his head and stood back on his feet, but Galvatron was on him again, kneeing him in the gut and Thrust spat energon out from his mouth.

"You've been acting strange since our defeat back at Iacon," growled Galvatron. "Ever since the boy had muttered the word 'Unicron' to my audio receptors, you have been nothing but jittery and annoying."

Thrust seemed to shake beneath the words of Galvatron, wiggling nervously as Galvatron seemed to get closer to home than he really liked.

But Galvatron wasn't finished with him. He then lunged forward and grabbed him again before he pointed the Dark Saber at his spark chamber. "Now tell me who you are really working for, Thrust," he said coldly. "I am not in the mood for your childish games."

Starscream stood idly back, watching the scene unfold before him. He could only guess who Thrust was really working for, but deep down, he had heard it come straight from his mouth when he had overheard Thrust speaking with Sideways. Could it be possible that Thrust had allied himself against all Transformers just to take over Cybertron or was it for some other reason?

"You really want to know?" Thrust asked as Galvatron pushed him further into the wall behind him. "Very well then... I'm working for Unicron!"

"You lie!" Galvatron snarled. "Unicron does not exist!"

"Oh he does, Galvatron," Thrust replied quietly, wheezing a little as Galvatron choked him further. "And you'll find out very soon when Unicron does appear to cause all the havoc that you rightfully do not deserve!" The next thing Galvatron knew, he found himself flat on his back as Thrust kicked him in the midsection and Thrust flew over him. He grabbed the Blaster and the Shield and aimed the Blaster directly at Starscream who attempted to come forward, but had to stop dead in his tracks.

"If you know what's good for you, Starscream, you back off right now before I blast you into pieces."

And that hesitation from Starscream and Galvatron was all Thrust needed to turn and make a run for it into a hole. Galvatron picked himself up off the ground and gritted his teeth in anger, his grip on the Dark Saber tightening dangerously and Starscream knew that his commander was more than just angry about the loss of the only two most powerful weapons he had possessed after Sideswipe had taken the Star Saber.

"Damn you, Thrust," Galvatron cursed.

As Galvatron vented his anger, Starscream felt his insides tremble with worry and frustration. Not only had Thrust revealed his allegiance to Unicron and had stolen the Skyboom Shield and the Requiem Blaster, but he had planted the seeds of doubt in the back of the blue seeker's processor. If Galvatron still denied Unicron's existence, despite Thrust's words, and if the Autobots already believed that something bad was going to happen soon, then what hope did anyone have if Galvatron continued to be stubborn about it.

Finally, Starscream stopped his shivering as something came into his processor. If words would not persuade Galvatron, then the only thing left to do was to use action. After all, action always did speak louder than words.

"I know what I must do," he whispered quietly, hoping that no one would hear him. "But will you forgive me for this, Alexis?"

* * *

"I suggest that we send out a strike team to distract the Decepticons while a second team plunges into Kaon and confronts Galvatron head on," put in Ironhide.

Shotimus quietly sighed to himself as he listened to the officers bicker amongst each other about what they should do to bring out Galvatron and tell him once again about the danger of Unicron. But none of the officers could seem to agree on what they should really do. While Prowl and Jetfire listened to the ideas but denied them at every opportunity, everyone was beginning to argue just to get a point across. Soon Shotimus's processor was lost to the words and his attention focused elsewhere.

"_**Before all become one, there must be one sacrifice."**_

The very words of Primus and the way how Optimus comforted him during his dream sent chills down his spinal column. Just what did they mean by events that were going to come to pass? Was someone going to die and did Optimus know about what was going to happen in the far future? Frightened by these thoughts earlier today, Shotimus had talked to Jetfire again about his troubling dreams, but all the vice commander could do was provide some form of comfort that did not give Shotimus any reassurance.

As his thoughts lingered at the back of his processor, Shotimus glanced around at the other officers. While he sat at the far end of the briefing table towards the back, on his right was none other than the weapons specialist called Ironhide. The old mech's posture was straight and his hands knitted together with his elbows on the table and his old optics focused on Prowl, giving him his full attention. Shotimus had met Ironhide before when he was still Hot Shot and a youngling back in Autobot Boot Camp. It had not been pretty when he had first got hammered into pieces, but Ironhide had immediately taken a liking to him.

And on Ironhide's right was none other than his sparkmate called Chromia. She was a trigger-happy femme who was just as trigger-happy as Ironhide. Shotimus had heard from Optimus that these two were quite a force to be reckoned with and were quite a dangerous pair when it came to guns blazing and loud explosions. Shotimus had also knew that they had been sparkmates for a very long time, longer than Optimus Prime and Elita have been. The other officers often called them old 'bots or any other affectionate names they could think of.

On Chromia's right was the CMO Ratchet. Again, like Ironhide, Ratchet was giving Prowl his full attention with his back arched and his optics glued onto the tactician. The white mech with his usual red cross pinned directly on his left shoulder and the several scars he bore on his body told Shotimus that Ratchet was someone who was willing to sacrifice every part of his being if he must in order to get to a patient.

On Ratchet's right was the officer of the scouts called Bumblebee. Shotimus had heard from Prowl that the young mech had nearly been frozen to the spot when he had first encountered Galvatron, but he had also heard from him how brave he was long ago and had lost his vocal processor in battle a long time ago. The young yellow Autobot was practically the youngest officer amongst the Autobots and Shotimus felt honoured to meet him at last. He looked forward to the day when he would be working alongside him in the future.

On Shotimus's left was Jetfire. The Autobot shuttle's gray, blue and red armour seemed to gleam softly in the bright light of the room. Shotimus remembered the look on every femme's faces that spotted his admiring form and ogled at him. He chuckled at the thought of the femmes fainting on the spot when they spotted his blazing new colours. Jetfire had taken no notice of the gossip about him, but Shotimus had the feeling that the vice commander was gloating about it inside, glad that he was getting all the attention and no one else for that matter.

But then Shotimus's electric blue optics fell upon the one femme beside Jetfire he had been dying to see for a long time since Optimus had told him that he was his father. The femme commander called Elita-One seemed to stand taller than anyone else in the room, but Shotimus could see the slight sag in her frame and the distant look in her optics that she was missing Optimus dearly. Shotimus had taken it upon himself to tell the femme the terrible news, but Chromia had beaten him to it after the battle with the Decepticons. He knew those two considered each other to be like sisters, probably closer than that.

Even before the meeting had started, Shotimus could somehow sense the faint trace of turmoil in Elita's spark. Though he did not share the family connection that he had always wanted because of being put in an orphanage when he was still a newborn sparkling, Shotimus knew that he had to confront Elita the moment the meeting was over and done with.

That is if everyone stopped bickering like wolves fighting over a carcass.

"Everyone, that's enough," Shotimus ordered, causing everyone to fall silent the moment he spoke up.

Once they had quietened down, Shotimus glared at every one of the Autobots that sat before him. He had never seen such extreme behaviour. Optimus would've been ashamed of them to call him his men if they continued to argue like this.

He shook his head and leaned into his chair, folding his arms across his chest as he chewed his bottom lip behind his mask before he finally spoke again in a calm manner that Optimus often used. "I thought you guys knew better than that. You're all arguing over a simple plan that has not even been discussed yet with Prowl and Jetfire. It hasn't even let their mouthplates yet and you're already suggesting that we do something else? I don't know what Optimus saw in you, but if we must work together in order to get Galvatron to listen to us about Unicron coming to destroy us all, then that is what we must do. Am I understood on the matter?"

They nodded reluctantly and apologised to Prowl for being so bothersome and acting out of line.

"Good," said Shotimus, nodding in approval. "Now that we've got that out of the way," he turned to Prowl, "what do you and Jetfire have in mind? Jetfire tells me that you've come up with something that you wanted us all here to discuss about it?"

Prowl nodded. "Yes," he answered. "We've been discussing this idea for quite some time since you left to get a decent recharge." He then pressed a button and a hologram form of Cybertron appeared from within the table. "Jetfire suggested that you take a team to the Badlands and draw out Galvatron and several of his minions out into the open here." He pointed to a spot in the outskirts of the Badlands near Kaon. "You confront him alongside Jetfire while the rest of your team keep the Decepticons distracted long enough for you and Galvatron to work out something."

The Autobots began muttering amongst each other quietly. Shotimus let this sink in for a moment before he sighed behind his mask and leaned forward, giving Prowl his full attention. "It's an interesting tactic, Prowl," he said. "But it sounds a bit dangerous. Taking a small team into the Badlands will disguise our energy signatures because of the rust storms, causing the Decepticons sensors to get confused, but it will also confuse ours as well."

"Ah agree with th' kid," Jazz said from Elita's far right beside Hound. "Ya know how dangerous th' Badlands can be. It's not only dangerous o the Decepticons, but to us as well. We could end up getting picked off by creatures that live in the Badlands."

Ironhide shook his head in disagreement. "While the Badlands are dangerous," he said, "we have no choice. As much as I sometimes disagree with him, Prowl is right. Going into the Badlands to confuse the enemy will give us an advantage over them."

"Anyone else care to add anything to that?" Shotimus asked, glancing at the other officers.

"There is one other thing I'd like to add," said Jetfire, getting everyone's attention. "What do we use as bait?"

The other Autobots looked towards Shotimus and the young mech had a pretty good idea on what they were thinking. He glanced down at his feet. There, nestled against his toes were the Air Defence team Mini-Cons. Their blue and white forms were darkened by the shadows of the table they were hiding under. Shotimus could nearly sense their distress, but he could also sense their determination to help him and the others. While he was worried that this may end up causing grief for the other Mini-Cons, he also knew that he could make them change their minds. They had made their choice.

Sighing, he glanced up and made a motion with his hand as he came down with his decision. "I have thought this over and I have decided that we will use the Air Defence team as bait."

"You can't be serious?" cried Ratchet as he slammed a fist on the table. "You'll get them captured!"

"They have already made their choice," Shotimus growled, his electric blue optics staring coldly into the neon ones of the old CMO. "I don't want them to do this anymore than you do because they have done so much for us during our journey back to Cybertron. But you saw them in action during the battle! They chose to fight and I made a vow to them a long time ago that together we would rid the universe of this evil that is looming in plain sight!"

"Ratchet," said a quiet voice from beside Prowl, "you should not doubt the words of our Prime. He might be young and may not have as much experience as Optimus did, but at least he is trying his best. His spark is true to his word and I cannot agree more."

Shotimus blinked in surprise when he heard the words come from Elita. It was the first time he had heard her speak since the meeting had begun. He nodded gratefully in her direction and she nodded back her response. Then all optics fell upon Shotimus once again and the young mech felt his insides churn with nervousness. He just wished they would stop staring at him like that. He was no hero or anything, nor was he a leader that they wanted him to be. All he did was follow his spark and that was good enough for him.

"Then it's settled," said Jetfire as he stood up to his full height and turned the hologram off with the flick of a switch beneath the table. He turned to glance at Shotimus and asked, "Do you want me to gather up the team that is needed for this mission?"

Shotimus just nodded. "Yes, but I think you know who we are going to need for the mission. Give the information that they need on the data pads. Tell them that we'll be leaving in a few Earth hours."

"I can do that for you, sir," said Prowl. "Just give me the list of mechs that you want on the team and I'll have the information that they need on the data pads in a matter of minutes." He glanced in Jetfire's direction. "That is if you want to do the job yourself and show off to all the pretty femmes."

Jetfire bristled, but said nothing as everyone broke into a fit of laughter. Even Elita had to smile at that.

"If that is all, then I have nothing else to add," Shotimus said.

"I have nothing else to add," replied the others.

"Very well, you are dismissed."

One by one, the officers began to file out while Shotimus remained behind. He noticed that Elita seemed to be the last to head out. This was exactly the opportunity he had been waiting for. He cleared his throat and called out to the femme, "Elita-One, can you please remain behind?"

The rosy pink coloured femme stopped dead in tracks and soon the rest of the officers were gone. The only ones to remain were Shotimus and Elita. Shotimus felt uncomfortable that he was speaking to the one femme he had longed to see since that day he had become Prime and had learnt the truth from Optimus. He was nervous about this, but he knew that he must see her now before anything else happened.

"_Jetfire,"_ he called over the private com-link, _"Elita and I are going to discuss something in private. You're in charge until then."_

"_Understood, Shotty,"_ Jetfire replied casually._ "Oh, and good luck, you'll need it. Jetfire out."_

Now that he knew that they would not be disturbed, Shotimus got up and walked up to Elita. He could see that she was looking at him quizzically as he approached her until he was standing right in front of her. Time seemed to stand still as he gazed into her softly coloured baby blue optics. They were almost the same as his own electric blue ones and he knew that she must be feeling the same turmoil that he was feeling at the back of his processor and deep within his spark.

Then, doing something that neither of them expected, Shotimus wrapped his arms around her lithe chassis, burying his face into her neck as tears of both joy and regret poured down his cheeks. He must've sensed her surprise and hesitation, but then her arms wrapped around his body in kind. He felt her face lodging itself into his own neck. Then, as if by magic, his spark seemed to beat in time with hers and he knew instantly that he had been right about Optimus and Elita being sparkmates.

Words did not need to be described about what they were both feeling. Their sparks spoke for them as they howled their grief over the loss of both a father and mate. Shotimus wanted this moment to last forever, to finally feel his mother's warmth and her loving embrace was like a dream come true. But it was as real as the visions he had been having since he had started the journey back to Cybertron.

Then Elita spoke softly, but her voice was as warm as the tears that poured down her cheeks. "My son, I can't believe that my son is home at last. I thought I was dreaming when Chromia told me that Optimus had died."

"But it's not, Mother," Shotimus replied. The words were like honey melting on his glossa, sweet and beautiful. "I thought my creators had died when I had been placed in the orphanage and had been adopted by Ultra Magnus. Time and time again, I thought that I was alone, thinking that I would never feel the connection of a family sparkbond. But now that Optimus told me that he was my father, I figured that youse two would be sparkmates and that you would still be online."

Shotimus felt Elita's tears dry upon his armour. He felt her pull away and then gaze directly into his optics. To feel the connection that he had longed for since the day he was but a tiny sparkling felt like he had just awakened from a strange dream.

"What are you called, my son?" she asked softly. "What was your name before all of this happened?"

"Back in the orphanage, they called me 'Sunny' because of my sun coloured armour, but when Ultra Magnus took me away, he called me Hot Shot. It's been my name since." The tears seemed to fall faster as he struggled to hold himself, but he could not help himself.

"And that is what you'll be to me, my son," Elita cooed, rubbing the tears away with a slender finger. "You'll always be my Hot Shot."

"Well, Jetfire has been calling me 'Shotty' since my transformation," Shotimus grunted and rolling his optics. "He hasn't stopped calling me that since then."

Elita laughed.

"Just wait til you hear that I've got a new brother," Shotimus snickered. "Sideswipe hasn't stopped acting like a dog after Blurr put him underneath my wing."

The rose pink coloured femme just laughed again. The laughter rang through Shotimus's audio receptors like tolling bells on a marriage day. He had never heard such a beautiful voice before, but now that he understood why Optimus loved her so much. Every now and then, he would see the look in his golden optics as she passed by. That same dreamy look that all love struck mechs got when they saw the femme of their dreams walking by. Shotimus remembered hearing how Elita had slapped him for being so dopey looking and had told him off for it, Optimus acted like he hadn't heard her and had kept on staring at her aft all day long.

"It would seem that you and your friends had quite a time on Earth," said Elita softly, snapping Shotimus from out of his daze. "Your father obviously loved life so much that he was willing to do anything to protect it. Now I understand why he thought of that planet as his second home. He would often send messages to me, telling me how much the humans were like us, but more primitive. Perhaps someday I ought to visit the world that you have now called home."

Shotimus nodded as Elita released his face. He could not help but take her hands and stroke her fingers carefully. "And you will someday, Mother," he said. "I can promise you that."

Elita gently kissed him on the crest on his forehead. "That's all I can ask of you, my son." She then pulled away. "I must go now and organise my femmes to be prepared for the day that we are needed. Please, just don't do anything rash when you go through with this plan of yours."

"I promise, Mother," Shotimus said, sealing the deal.

"Good." She then kissed Shotimus on the crest once again and then left the briefing room, leaving Shotimus alone with his thoughts.

Now that he had taken care of the one problem that had been plaguing his processor since his transformation, Shotimus quickly put aside his relief and pushed it towards the back of his mind. It was time for him to be Prime now, not a son. He had other things to worry about and he was certain that the Autobots he would need for this mission would be waiting for him this very moment.

Quickly, he dashed for the Rec. Room as fast as his legs could carry him.

* * *

"Primus, it's so boring!" wailed Hoist as he leaned back in his chair and stared rather fondly at the ceiling. On the opposite side of him, Sideswipe was dealing out the cards to him while Rad, Carlos, Alexis, Billy, and Fred looked on from their laps. Sitting on Hoist's right was Blurr, who had his arms folded across his chest and one leg sitting on top of the other. And on Hoist's left was Scavenger, who appeared to be nodding off with his chin resting on a fist and his golden optics dim. Red Alert was standing beside Sideswipe's left, fiddling with his arm tool.

Around them, other mechs and femmes were chatting at their own tables while having cubes of high grade or energon, chatting about their missions, battles or anything else that may appeal to anyone's interest.

"Look who's talking," said Blurr smugly. "We've been waiting for Shotimus for nearly an Earth hour and all you complain about is how boring this is?"

"Shut up!" growled Hoist. "It's not my fault that we're stuck here waiting for him. Prowl handed us our data pads nearly five minutes ago telling us that we're going on a mission. Not much detail was given except for the fact that it's a distraction mission."

"Maybe Shotimus will brief us on the details as soon as he gets here, Hoist," suggested Sideswipe when he had finished dealing out the cards. Then he added, "If he gets here."

"I'm sure he will, Sides," said Rad. "When has Shotimus ever let us down?"

"Well..." started Hoist, but then he was kneed in the foot by Blurr before he could finish his sentence.

Hoist rolled his optics in annoyance. He was about to pick up his cards and start the game when Jetfire and Shotimus came walking in side by side. Much to their surprise, there was a huge look of happiness planted firmly in Shotimus's electric blue optics. From what they could tell, their leader and friend was telling Jetfire all about what had just occurred and Hoist could see that Jetfire was smiling beneath his mask, happy to see that his friend was happy too.

The moment the two proud warriors walked in, everyone else stood up and saluted them.

"At ease everyone," Shotimus laughed. "Continue what you were doing, I'm here to see some friends of mine."

They all nodded and returned to their seats as Jetfire and Shotimus approached their friends' table. Hoist and Sideswipe immediately put their cards down and quickly put them away as Shotimus nodded down at them. "You've been informed about the mission on the data pads, guys?" he asked.

"Only that it's a distraction mission," Blurr said. "Prowl wouldn't give us the details. He said that we would hear more from you."

"And you will," said Shotimus, "as soon as we leave to head out to the Badlands."

"What's the Badlands?" Carlos asked. "It sounds like a place that no one would like to go to."

"It's an area on Cybertron that belongs to the Decepticons," Scavenger replied simply.

Hoist jumped when the old mech said this. He still wondered how the heck he did that. Recharging and then knowing exactly what was going on around him. He rolled his optics again and resumed his attention back on Shotimus.

"Question is, how are we going to get there?" Sideswipe asked.

"We are taking the _Axalon_," Shotimus replied. "The starship did well in getting us here; I don't see why we can't use her again as our means of transportation across the planet. Hopefully the Badlands' rust storms will shield us from detection until the last minute."

"Are rust storms like the Earth's sandstorms?" Alexis asked.

Shotimus nodded. "Yes, but the rust storms are deadlier than your sandstorms. They get underneath your joints and cause a lot of discomfort, especially for the elder mechs and femmes. For humans, it will obviously be too dangerous for you to be outside, hence why I'm suggesting that you five remain behind on the ship with Red Alert. It will get extremely dangerous when we go out there."

"We understand, Shotimus," said Rad, once again feeling useless.

Shotimus laughed kindly. "Don't worry, Rad," he said gently as he used a finger to rub his human hair affectionately. "Your time to help us will come soon, don't worry. Primus will tell you."

"How do you know that, Shotimus?" Alexis asked, frowning up at the Autobot leader.

Shotimus just shrugged. "I just know."

Jetfire cleared his vocal processor, getting their attention. "We better get going," he said. "Prowl's going to manage things on his own while we're gone, so we won't have to worry about anything until we get back. The ship is all set and ready for departure."

Shotimus nodded in agreement. "You heard him, guys. Let's get going before anyone else realises what we're up to. For the time being, this is a mission that is as important as any other. Treat it like we treat any other mission, but maintain covert secrecy about it. I told Prowl to keep it quiet for a reason. Many Autobots will not like what we're doing if they found out about it."

"We hear you, Shotimus," Hoist said softly. "Besides, what could go wrong on this mission?"

"Anything can go wrong, Hoist," Scavenger said. "But don't try to – as the humans say – jinx it."

"Well, what are we waiting for," Sideswipe asked, "an invitation? Come on, let's go already before everyone else realises what we're up to."

Shotimus chuckled and nodded. "You heard, Sideswipe. Let's go before we are missed."

The others nodded as Shotimus offered his hand out to the children and they climbed aboard before nestling themselves on his shoulders. The young commander felt a tickling sensation where Rad accidentally brushed his clothing against a sensitive wiring in his exposed neck, but he ignored it, doing his best to keep himself from gasping at the tiny feeling. Straightening himself, he then turned and walked out the room with the others following close behind.

As they boarded the ship and Blurr, Sideswipe, Hoist, and Scavenger seated themselves in their usual spots, pressing buttons as they started up the engines, while Jetfire stood on Shotimus's right and Red Alert on his left. Shotimus then glanced over to Red Alert and nodded silently to him. Red Alert nodded back and left the bridge. Shotimus gently placed the children on the floor and smiled down at them from behind his mask, his electric blue optics twinkling. He sensed their confusion until Red Alert returned several minutes later.

"Kids," began Shotimus, "I am glad that you came along with us to help us out on our mission. And for that, I am eternally grateful for it. Optimus would've been proud to call you his friends, and I am as well. If it weren't for your generous support and your friendship with the Mini-Cons, we might not be here right now. Because of this everlasting friendship, I think it's time that we offered you a gift to each and every one of you. It might not appear to be much, but it will come in handy in the near future."

He motioned a hand to Red Alert and the medical Autobot stepped forward. In his good hand, keeping it tightly close his chest until the very last minute, he carried a large, flat gray box with the Autobot insignia on the lid. He placed the box on the ground before the children and stepped back beside Shotimus.

Jetfire's sunflower optics twinkled in amusement before he leaned towards Shotimus and whispered in his audio receptors, "Your idea or someone else's?"

"My idea," Shotimus whispered back to him. "The children have helped us out so far and I got the same sense as before that they'll be of more help in the future in the upcoming battle that lies ahead. I suggested it to Red Alert after my meeting with the officers and he did a bit a research during his spare time. Luckily it didn't take him very long because Ratchet and First Aid provided assistance to him."

"What is it?" Jetfire asked.

"Oh, you'll find out," Shotimus chuckled.

Rad was the first to approach the box and he gently touched the insignia that nearly enveloped the lid. He glanced up at Shotimus in confusion for a moment, but the red and yellow flamed mech just smiled and nodded to him.

"Well?" Blurr asked from behind the kids, making them jump. "Aren't you going to open it or stand there gawking like fish?"

"Don't worry, Rad," said Alexis as she came up alongside her friend. "I'll help you."

"Me too, amigo," put in Carlos.

"And us as well," added Billy as he and Fred stepped forward.

The five friends stood on either side of the box and heaved as hard as they could. The lid was a little heavy, but not too heavy to put a strain on their fragile bodies. The lid came off easily and they put it aside at the feet of Shotimus, Red Alert, and Jetfire.

They gasped in shock.

There, in the box, were five sets of different coloured suits. A sky blue suit with Rad's name printed on the chest plate, a pink one for Alexis, an orange one for Carlos, a green one for Billy, and a yellow one for Fred. Each suit looked what appeared to be from the human game called Halo, only the suits seemed more like they were made out of a flexible material that looked like it was weaved from the rarest of cloth on Cybertron. Even the helmets looked flexibly comfortable for their heads, and were even decorated with the Autobot symbol on the sides to show their allegiance.

"You didn't have to do this, Shotimus," said Rad as he looked up at the Autobot commander, the shock leaving his face. "I mean, what good are we to you guys when all we've done was get in the way?"

Shotimus tapped the side of his nose, smiling as he said, "Let's just say I sensed a future where these will be of use to you."

"Try them on," suggested Red Alert.

The kids nodded and carefully put on their suits. Much to their surprise, the suits slipped on so easily that they did not even come close to breaking the strong material from deep within. They then put the helmets on and air came rushing up to their noses and mouths and they breathed in cool, clean air.

"Wow!" Billy exclaimed. "They feel so light!"

"I agree with you, amigo," Carlos replied, flexing an arm. The skin tight material formed the arm shape just as clearly. "I've never seen anything as cool as this in my life!"

"What are they made from?" Alexis asked, blinking through the clear glass that allowed her to see through like she was seeing through glasses.

"Ah," said Red Alert, "they are made from the lightest, but strongest metallic alloy on our planet called adamant. Shotimus made this request to me to make these suits especially for you. I did a bit of research on the game you humans call Halo and made modifications with the assistance of Ratchet and First Aid. Not only do you have your own unique energy signature, but you'll be able to survive an impact from a fall roughly higher than two Omega Supremes and even take a few hits. Your suits also have their own com-links, so you'll be able to talk with us and even have gallons of oxygen stored within the suit. You can go for at least a whole Earth week with this amount of oxygen that you have. I call these suits Mark VII."

"Just like in Halo, huh?" Rad asked. "Cool! Thanks so much!"

Shotimus chuckled as the other children thanked him and Red Alert for the gift and hugged their legs just to express their gratitude. Jetfire smirked underneath his mask as Shotimus felt a small blush come onto his face, but he was glad that he had his mask to hide most of his emotions.

"Come on," Scavenger laughed. "That's enough with the playing around. We've got a job to do."

Shotimus nodded in agreement as Red Alert took his place on Blurr's right while Shotimus sat in the Captain's seat. Jetfire then sat on his left, folding his wings properly into place so that he was comfortable. Shotimus watched as the children took their own seats in front of him and his gaze shifted over to Blurr.

"Blurr, prepare to take us out," he ordered.

"Roger that, sir," Blurr replied as he typed in a few commands and then pressed another. "This is Blurr speaking aboard the _Axalon_, permission to take the _Axalon_ out?"

"_This is Ironhide responding here. Permission is granted, Blurr. We wish you the best of luck and take good care of Shotimus. The kid obviously still has much to learn if he is to be our Prime."_

Blurr laughed, "Will do, Ironhide. Make sure no one gives Prowl a hard time. Blurr out."

Shotimus glanced at Jetfire and raised an optic ridge in question. Jetfire just shrugged and refocused his attention back on the main screen. Shotimus guessed that Ironhide was being a tease with the way his tone sounded. But sometimes with the more experienced 'bots, you could never tell they were joking or not.

With hydraulics hissing, the starship slowly pulled out from the ship holding bay. She rose from her depths as the doors opened to allow her to pass out. With thrusters making choking noises, she flew out into the starry night, the doors closing behind her as she headed off to the designated coordinates: the Badlands.

* * *

The rusty storm howled through the Badlands, twisting and turning as it swirled around the several bodies of the Autobots that trailed through it. Shotimus thought the sandstorms on Earth were bad, but they were nothing compared to the stinging sensations that the rust would do to him and his friends, trying to lash out into his optics and render him blind and useless for the rest of the battle until Red Alert used special cleaning equipment to wash it all out.

High above, the _Axalon_ hovered several hundred metres in the air. Her engines were quietened by the rust storm as the tiny particles bounced off her armour and against the glass. If it were not for her design, then there was a strong possibility that the rust particles would lodge themselves deep within her engines. Shotimus was secretly glad that his favourite starship was specially designed to withstand these dangerous conditions.

"You had to jinx it, didn't you, Hoist?" Sideswipe yelled over the raging storm.

"Hey, it wasn't my fault that nature decided to run its course on a day like this!" Hoist shot back.

"Both of you settle down," Shotimus ordered angrily. "The rust storm will settle eventually, so stop complaining and stick to the plan. Remember what I told you on the way up here?"

Sideswipe and Hoist glanced at each other and then back at their commander again. "That no matter what we say or do, nature will forever be the force that drives us through?" Sideswipe asked.

"Exactly," Shotimus said, nodding. "Now take your positions while Jetfire and I go on ahead. Your job is to keep the enemy distracted while Jetfire and I take care of Galvatron. We are not leaving until Galvatron sees that Unicron is as real as anything else."

"Yes, sir," Sideswipe said as he and Hoist saluted and followed after Scavenger and Blurr, who were waiting for them a short distance away.

Now that his men were dealt with, Shotimus could finally return to worrying what he had been thinking earlier this morning. While it seemed like a perfect time to drift off into his own memories and dreams, he decided to push his thoughts aside and concentrate on the here and now. His mission was as clear as day and he knew that he and his team would not leave until they had gotten what they rightfully came for: Galvatron's sentiment. If they could convince him with their strength and make him see with his own optics, then Primus's prophecy of making all become one will come to be.

"Shotty, are you still thinking about the dreams you've been having lately?"

Shotimus snapped from out of his daze and glanced towards his right as Jetfire stepped from out of the rust storm. The blue, gray, and red mech seemed to know exactly what was on his processor and know how to take away his thoughts to concentrate on a different matter. He could not remember the last time Jetfire had not been very supportive. Jetfire just seemed to have this natural gift at maintaining peace between him and his troops and ensuring that he had all the support that he was given.

"Yeah," Shotimus replied. "I've been thinking about this new dream that I had this morning and I can't help but think that one of us is going be sacrificed for the good of the universe. What if it's one of you guys or... one of Galvatron's men?"

"We won't know that until it does come to pass, Shotty," Jetfire said kindly, placing a hand upon his shoulder and giving him a reassuring squeeze. "Now let's go and do what we must."

Shotimus felt a small smile tug at the corner of his lips beneath his mask and nodded. He opened up his palm and called upon the Air Defence team. The Mini-Cons heard his cries as he shouted each of their names and they came to him, drawn to him by the vow he made to them long ago. As they formed the Star Saber and settled into his hand, Shotimus nodded to Jetfire once again.

Seeing that Phase 2 was complete, Jetfire took off into the skies and headed off in the direction of Kaon, his engines roaring for a moment and then becoming silent as he left Shotimus further and further behind. The danger of being spotted by the Decepticons was great, but the danger of Unicron was even greater than any other danger they had encountered in the past. Jetfire was determined to see this mission through, and he realised that things were going to get extremely difficult for his friend. But deep down, the shuttle mech that should anything happen to him, there would be someone there to replace him.

The moment he appeared from out of the rust storm and right in front of the guards' very optics, Jetfire knew that things were going to get extremely complicated from then on. It was a suicide mission, but it was well worth it. He zoomed down upon the guards and released several blasts of plasma, knowing that it would get their attention.

The guards retaliated exactly the way Shotimus wanted them to. They immediately started sending messages from all across Kaon until they reached the audio receptors of Galvatron. The moment he heard that Jetfire was in the area and that there had been a sighting of an unusual design of starship, the Decepticon general finally snapped. He grabbed the Dark Saber and ordered his Earthbound team to gather together and head out into the rust storm that was raging outside of Kaon.

Starscream thought it was suicide to go out there, but he had no choice.

The moment Jetfire got their attention and he spotted Galvatron, Starscream, Cyclonus, Demolisher, Tidal Wave, and Wheeljack heading in his direction, he powered up his plasma burners and headed off back to where the ambush was to take place.

"Follow me, boys!" he laughed as he flew away.

"You'll pay for your insolence, Jetfire!" Galvatron bellowed.

"Not if I can help it!" Jetfire shot back as he disappeared into the rust storm and the small group of Decepticons followed close behind him.

Then, as if Primus heard a silent prayer, the rust storm finally lifted. And much to the horror of Galvatron, a sky blue glowing sword thrust towards his right shoulder and jabbed itself deep within, causing Galvatron to let off a howl of agony and energon to drip mercilessly from his wound. The rust storm continued to vanish and Galvatron's ruby optics widened surprise. Standing right before him, electric blue optics blazing with determination and fury, was none other than Shotimus Prime.  


* * *

Yeah, sorry about the cliffhanger, but more will be revealed in the next chapter. Bit of a spoiler here, but if you expect Starscream to go and sacrifice himself... you are dead wrong. I'm gonna leave you guessing that it will be someone else. Until the next update, take care!


	17. Noble Sacrifice

I'm so sorry that this took so long. Bloody muse didn't have any idea what to do and I was completely stuck on certain scenes. Most of them played beautifully in my head, but they refused to come down onto the computer. Anyway, now that I've finally got it up I can finally take a break from all this crazy submitting. Oh and be prepared please. Tissues maybe required. I tried to make it as sad as I could, but I suck at emotional scenes.

* * *

"You!" Galvatron bellowed when he finally snapped from out of his daze.

"That's right, Galvatron," growled Shotimus as he viciously burrowed the Star Saber deeper into Galvatron's shoulder. "It's me. The one you hate so much and will despise forever!" He thrust the Star Saber even further into the Decepticon leader's shoulder, earning another cry of agony from him. Shotimus's optics flashed once more before he twisted the sword a little and then pulled backwards. The sword came free and Galvatron grasped his shoulder in pain, falling to one knee and the Autobot commander stood over him, staring down at him with that same determination that Galvatron once saw in Optimus Prime's optics before his demise.

"You planned this, boy?" Galvatron demanded.

"Of course I did," Shotimus replied coldly. "But I had help from my friends. You should try it every once in a while."

Galvatron, though his pain, smirked and his grip tightened on the Dark Saber's hilt. Then, it glowed black and it flew towards Shotimus's neck. But out of reflex that he had learned from Scavenger, Shotimus pulled backwards in the nick of time. Galvatron's ruby optics widened in surprise as Shotimus's optics turned into a frown before the Star Saber flew up to meet the Dark Saber. Both swords clashed, their blades glowing red and blue electricity as they met, illuminating both leaders' faces.

"Well, your friends won't be here to save you this time!" Galvatron sneered, his lips pulling into a faint smirk.

"My friends," Shotimus said softly, "don't need to be here to watch me kick your aft."

"Why you!" Galvatron snarled as he pushed Shotimus back with the Dark Saber and lashed out with one of his clawed hands, the claws slicing across the young Prime's chest. Shotimus winced in pain, his teeth gritting behind his mask as he tried to hold back the pain within his body. He didn't know how much longer he could last, but he knew that he had to keep on going for the sake the future.

"Why don't you crawl back into the hole that you just came out of, Galvatron?" Shotimus suggested.

"And miss the chance in watching you squirm while I destroy you?" Galvatron barked. "Never!"

"Suite yourself, Galvatron," Shotimus sighed softly as he struggled to hold back the pain that was coursing through his body. He raised the Star Saber high above his head and it came down towards Galvatron, but the Decepticon leader blocked it with ease as he stood up and kicked Shotimus in the midsection, causing the injury on his chest to open further.

"Ugh!" Shotimus cried as he fell onto his back, the injury sparking with electricity dangerously.

High above, Jetfire circled the battlefield. Deep down, he could not ignore the Autobot goodness that swelled within him, telling him to go down there and save his commander. But he also knew that he could not disobey a direct order from his Prime, no matter how much it hurt to see his friend in trouble.

With the wind howling through his audio receptors, Jetfire decided it was best that he went to check on the other guys who were handling the other Decepticons. Trying to contact them would be difficult due to the rust storm, but his acute sensors would have not much difficulty in telling him where they were. It was risky leaving his Prime to duke against Galvatron, but he also knew that Shotimus could take care of himself.

"_You take care of yourself, Shotty,"_ he said through the com-link to his commander. _"Don't do anything stupid while I'm gone."_

"_No worries, Jetfire. Just make sure that the others are ok. I'll be fine, my friend."_

"_Will do,"_ Jetfire responded before he did one more circle around the clashing commanders and headed off towards the northeast where he could find the others. He just hoped that Shotimus Prime would hold up long enough for him to get back and see how he was doing. He didn't even like the way how the moon was sparkling with electricity. It made him cringe deep inside, but he could not afford to make any mistakes.

"This is like shooting fish in a barrel," Hoist shouted as he fired at the Decepticons, who were hidden behind some debris. "The more we try to fire, the harder it gets to see. Why did Shotimus insist that we fight them in this place when he knows we cannot see a damn thing?"

"Because," said Scavenger, "it also gives us an advantage. Like us, they cannot see a thing either."

Hoist, Sideswipe, Scavenger, and Blurr fired in many different directions where they believed the Decepticons were hiding. Both groups knew that the other was there, but with the rust storm that was blowing like a mad sandstorm that was stronger than the ones on Mars, it made things extremely difficult to tell where the other team was. As far as the Earthen Autobots knew, they were not going to get anywhere at this rate.

"Look on the bright side, Hoist," Sideswipe said cheerfully, "at least their firing is off."

"Shotimus didn't tell us to kill them, Sideswipe," Blurr said stoically. "He told us to distract them long enough for him to convince Galvatron about Unicron. That's the only thing that matters at this rate."

"You think Shotimus was right about Unicron?" Hoist asked doubtfully. "Not that I think he's wrong, I just think he could be chasing cars, as the humans say. If he keeps chasing these dreams of his, he's only going to end up getting hurt, or worse still."

"We just have to trust Shotimus like we trusted Optimus," Scavenger said softly.

"But Optimus didn't have as much dreams as Shotimus is getting right now," Hoist protested as he peeked from out of his hiding place and shot just above the head of Cyclonus, who immediately ducked behind some cover. "I mean, what if these dreams of his are nothing but false information?"

"The only way to find out is to wait until Unicron shows himself," Blurr replied, shooting at a random spot near Wheeljack. "Shotimus may be young, but he's got something that makes us all proud of him: determination."

"I guess that's true," Hoist said quietly.

Despite the rust storm's aggressive wind and itchy rust that often got caught in their joints and made it difficult for neither Transformer to get at the bad spots, both Earthbound teams could just make out the sound of a jet engine high above them. Scavenger identified it as Jetfire, and the old warrior wondered why he was back so soon when he should be keeping an eye of Shotimus's battle with Galvatron. While he knew that Shotimus could take care of himself, he also knew that their young commander's life depended on Jetfire's observation.

"_Jetfire,"_ he called through the com-link, despite the static he was getting, _"what are you doing back here? You should be keeping an optic on Shotimus."_

"_Ugh, this damn rust storm is making it a little difficult to hear you, Scavenger,"_ Jetfire replied as he transformed and hovered above the rust storm that blew violently below him. _"As for what I'm doing here, I thought it would be best that I come back and report that Shotimus is doing fine against Galvatron. Can't say the same for some of his injuries, but he told me he was fine."_

"_Well, you don't have to worry about us,"_ Hoist said sarcastically. _"We're doing just fine as well."_

"_Hey, no need for sarcasm, Hoist,"_ Sideswipe said, joining in the com-link chatter. _"We just have to do what Shotimus ordered us to – distract the Decepticons long enough for Shotimus to convince Galvatron about Unicron."_

"_Easier said than done,"_ Hoist snapped. _"Whoa!"_

There was a loud bang and debris scattered everywhere from the spot where Hoist had been hiding. Scavenger, Sideswipe, and Blurr glanced with concern in his direction, only to see that their friend was covered in slabs of burning metal and was unable to move.

"_Hoist, you ok down there?"_ Jetfire called. _"I saw the explosion, but I can't see if you're ok."_

"_I'm fine, Jets,"_ Hoist responded a little weakly. _"Just got caught between a rock and a hard place."_

"_I'll get to Hoist,"_ Sideswipe called. _"Cover me while I get him out of there."_

Both Blurr and Scavenger didn't need to be told twice. In a flurry of movement, they came out from their hiding spots and fired once again in the general direction of the Decepticons. Despite the rust storm blinding their field of vision, they could just make out their structures hidden amongst the metallic debris. Sideswipe took that as his cue to make a run towards the trapped Hoist. He weaved his way around the jagged metal until he reached his comrade's side.

"You look like slag," he joked when he saw his friend's predicament.

"Yeah, yeah," Hoist grumbled as he placed a fist underneath his chin and glared at the younger mech. "Let's see how you like it if you got caught in between metal and the ground."

"I've been in worse situations than that," Sideswipe snickered as he proceeded to remove the slabs from Hoist's back. "Let's get you out of this mess."

While Sideswipe helped out Hoist, Jetfire shifted to a different position to see what the Decepticons were doing. From what he could make out, there was a bit of confusion planted firmly on their face plates. He didn't know whether to be surprised, delighted, or just as confused as they were. It seemed that because of the rust storm, neither Cyclonus nor Starscream were even attempting to fly out and scout the area ahead to find the Autobots and shoot them from out of the blue. But then Jetfire thought back on the Salt Planet where he had come face to face with Starscream.

The look on Starscream's face had troubled him at first. He hadn't known whether to shoot him or not when he demanded that he do so. Whose side was he really on? He didn't know, but the best thing he could do was continue to monitor Starscream's true intentions.

Wait a nanosecond! Where was Thrust?

_That's odd, _he thought.

He glanced down at the ground where he believed his friends would be, and then up at the sky where the _Axalon_ was located. But then his gaze shifted to the sparkling moon. His spark screamed at him to move and tell the others what he was thinking. But what could he do when he had little proof? However, Thrust's absence from the Earthbound Decepticon team was enough proof.

"I better warn Shotimus," he declared out loud.

Transforming into his shuttle form, Jetfire powered up his thrusters and zoomed off in the direction he had just come from. While he knew that his friends were going to question his motivations, he also knew that they would not ask exactly what he was up to. The calling of something bad that was about to happen made him terrified, but he had to warn Shotimus before it was too late.

"Get up, boy!" Galvatron demanded as he stood over Shotimus Prime's injured form.

The fight between the two commanders had dragged on longer than Shotimus had thought. He lay there on his back, trembling from his injuries. In his hand, the Star Saber's glowing sky blue blade hummed quietly as though it sensed his doubt. He was tired and exhausted from the fight, and his body was covered in dents, scratches and burns from the Dark Saber's deadly strikes. He didn't know how much longer he would last, especially after the tremendous battle when they arrived on Cybertron. But he knew that he had to keep on going. Primus's prophecy depended on the outcome of this battle.

"G-Galvatron," Shotimus pleaded as he slowly picked himself up. "You have to listen to me. Unicron is coming, and he wants to destroy us all if we don't unite. This fight depends on it!"

"Not this mumbo-jumbo again," Galvatron sneered as he raised the Dark Saber above his head. "You keep talking as if Unicron really does exist and that he will swoop down and annihilate us all. If he really does exist, then where is the proof?"

"I..." Shotimus lowered his head, unsure how to answer the question.

"Nothing to say, boy?" Galvatron asked with a smirk. "Then prepare to meet Primus!"

The Dark Saber slashed down towards Shotimus's head.

The young mech braced himself for his doom.

Suddenly, the Star Saber glinted and, out of some invisible force, it blocked the Dark Saber with ease. Sparks flew as the two swords clashed against each other. Shotimus blinked in surprise before he heard the gentle cries of the Mini-Cons' voices that made up the Star Saber. He smiled gratefully as he struggled to push the Dark Saber back, pushing with all his might. He saw the look of astonishment on Galvatron's face as he kicked out with one of his legs and Galvatron fell onto his back and the Dark Saber left his hand, the blade flying until it landed tip first into the ground. Shotimus stood up, despite the injuries, and flew towards the Decepticon general, the Star Saber heading straight for his neck.

Galvatron steadied himself as he prepared for his demise.

But there was no strike of death.

He switched his ruby red optics online and saw the Star Saber's tip just inches away from his main energon line in his neck.

"Go ahead, boy," Galvatron demanded. "Strike me down and end this war once and for all."

Shotimus frowned. "I will not kill out of hate," he said quietly. "There are bigger things to worry about other than our war. Unicron is coming and he will offline us all if we don't stop him. Please, Galvatron, listen to me! Optimus would've done the same thing and you would've listened to him without a hesitation. When has an Autobot ever lied to you? I'm telling you the truth!"

Galvatron seemed silent for a moment, his ruby optics frowning at the young commander.

Shotimus's optics were pleading.

"And if I listen, boy," Galvatron said, "where would that lead us and our war?"

Shotimus hesitated. He wasn't sure how to answer that question. If they did end up destroying Unicron together, then their war would resume and then nothing else would matter anymore. Life would be destroyed, including everything Optimus had fought so hard to achieve. Doubt crept into his processor once again. Was he doing the right thing?

"I believe," Shotimus answered softly, "that depends on what happens when we defeat Unicron. If we do, then we can resume the war until one faction remains standing or until only one of us survives. Either way, the war will continue like always."

Galvatron seemed to hesitate for a moment, but Shotimus wasn't sure if he was going to listen to him or not. If he did, then perhaps things might become easier when they faced Unicron together. Shotimus hoped that Galvatron would listen, but he wasn't even positive about it. Shotimus then remembered from Optimus that Galvatron hardly ever listened to him when it came to telling him the truth, but when Galvatron did listen, things turned out for the better. It was just getting him to listen was the tricky part. But what else could he do to convince him? There was nothing he could do unless his words of truth reached Galvatron's audio receptors.

"Distracted?" Galvatron asked with a smirk.

"What?" Shotimus questioned.

But it was too late. Galvatron lifted one of his legs and kneed Shotimus in the midsection. Shotimus let out a gasp of pain as Galvatron's heel opened his injured chest even further. Sparks danced dangerously as Shotimus forced himself to step backwards, clutching his injury to prevent further damage. But before he could recover, Galvatron then made a grab for the Dark Saber's handle, pulled it out from the ground and tackled Shotimus to the ground, pinning his arms and legs down and the Star Saber dropped from his left hand.

"You're incompetent, boy," Galvatron laughed as he pointed the Dark Saber at Shotimus's throat. "You're too much like Optimus Prime. You're going to beg for your life, just like he did when I killed him." His right clawed hand made a grab for Shotimus's throat. "I'm going to make you suffer slowly and painfully until you beg for mercy. But I'm not going to grant you any mercy, boy. It's going to be the Pit for you!"

"No..." Shotimus choked as Galvatron attempted to squeeze the life out of him. "I... won't... beg."

Lightning cracked all around as a bolt struck down, too close for comfort perhaps, and illuminating Shotimus's electric blue optics before vanishing into the sky. If Galvatron had seen the fear flash in them for a split second, he might've noticed the Star Saber's gentle humming. Shotimus saw it from the corner of his optics and he struggled to reach for its hilt.

He couldn't give up, not when the universe was depending on this fight!

_I can't... I won't..._ he thought desperately. _Primus, grant me strength to help me through this..._

"It's over, boy!" Galvatron declared as the Dark Saber's blood red blade flew towards his neck.

Then, as if Primus had heard his prayer, the Star Saber lifted off the ground and its hilt flew into Shotimus's hand and he lifted it up as hard as he could, blocking the Dark Saber's attack. Galvatron drew back in surprise as Shotimus slowly began to push him backwards once again, pushing him until they were standing back on their own two feet. Shotimus's optics glowed ferociously as he continued to stare Galvatron in the face.

"No, Galvatron," he growled menacingly, "it's not over until you see the truth!"

"What truth?" Galvatron snarled, his dental plates gritting together in frustration. "There is no truth!"

"The truth is right above us, Galvatron," Shotimus answered. "Right above us is the threat that will destroy us all. It's lurking up there, watching and waiting for the perfect moment to strike in an attempt to end all traces of the universe. Don't you see Galvatron? Primus wants us to become one so that we may defend ourselves from this evil menace. Please! You have to listen to me!"

"I will never listen to the likes of you!" Galvatron growled, attempting to push Shotimus back.

He didn't budge.

"Then if you won't listen to me, then I know a few that will!" Shotimus said as he lowered his blade and caused Galvatron to stumble from the loss of the force. "At least Optimus was able to convince you of things in the past."

He stepped backwards several paces and glanced up at the sky where the hovering moon continued to watch the battle between then. He then returned his gaze back onto Galvatron, his body flaring with his anger. Shotimus wasn't sure what to do anymore. Though he said he wasn't going to give up on convincing Galvatron, his spark somehow felt defeated and unsure how to continue forward with his plan. Deep down, he was afraid and desperate to pull his friends through. He recalled promising the other officers that he would not return until Galvatron believed him. But what could he do now? He was out of options and running out of time.

_Then there is only one thing that can be done,_ he thought sadly.

A smile crept beneath his mask.

It was the only option.

"Unicron!" he screamed to the stars above. "I know you're out there! You're the one who wants me destroyed! Well, I'm right here, Unicron! Come and get me!"

He knew it was a foolish act, but there was nothing more he could do. He glanced at Galvatron, his optics pleading one last time. But when he still saw the defiance in his ruby red optics – and confusion – he knew that he was left with no other choice.

"_Shotty!"_

Shotimus blinked in shock when he heard Jetfire's frantic voice. He glanced behind him and he just made out the familiar vapour trail of his loyal vice commander heading straight towards the battlefield.

"Jetfire, what are you doing here?" he asked, confused.

"_I came here to tell you that this was all a trap!"_ Jetfire cried overly the blasting rust storm.

"A trap?" Shotimus parroted. "What do you mean a trap?" He looked at Galvatron and saw the confusion mounted on his face plates. He didn't understand the reason behind Jetfire's franticness and concern, but he was positive that he did not miss the fear in it.

"_Thrust is missing from the battlefield, Shotty,"_ Jetfire replied. _"When I went back to check on the others, I saw no sign of him. It's obvious that we have been misled by someone."_

"But I was the one who suggested that we attack in the Badlands," Shotimus answered.

"You did what, boy?" Galvatron cried.

Shotimus ignored him.

"_Yeah, you did, Shotty,"_ Jetfire replied as he transformed and hovered above the two leaders. _"But Thrust obviously knew about the attack and sent Unicron to come to this place."_

"What for?" Shotimus asked.

"_To kill you both!"_ Jetfire cried.

Shotimus nearly stumbled in shock. He should've known that Thrust had been behind the moon's arrival in the area. He shot a glare at Galvatron, his optics demanding that he see the truth. But Galvatron failed to read his facial expression since he appeared to be too busy glaring at him for luring him and his Earthbound team into the trap. But Shotimus didn't care. All that really mattered was getting Galvatron out of the way before the unthinkable happened.

"_Shotimus, get Galvatron out of there now!"_ Jetfire cried. _"The moon is sparkling like crazy and it could strike you guys at any given moment."_

"You hear that Galvatron?" Shotimus asked. "That moon up there is our enemy! It's going to kill us if we don't get out of here right now."

"Filling my processor with more of your nonsense?" Galvatron growled. "Don't make me laugh!"

"_Shotimus!"_ Jetfire cried.

But when Shotimus turned to address Jetfire, he saw what made Jetfire cry out in panic. The moon above them was pulsing with electricity that looked like it could give a power core a run for its money. Shotimus tried to move, but he somehow found himself frozen to the spot with fear. He couldn't move and he couldn't even breathe as fear had him in a tight grip.

Jetfire saw this, and he even saw – for the first time – the fear in Galvatron's optics when he too saw the sparkling moon. Calmness swept into his spark and he looked down upon Shotimus, a small smile forming beneath his mask.

Shotimus's attention diverted to his friend and he saw the calmness on his facial expression.

"No..." he whispered. "Jetfire don't!"

"_Farewell, Shotimus Prime,"_ Jetfire said over the com-link one last time. _"I hope that you'll make your father proud. I'll be sure to say hi to Optimus when I meet him in the Matrix. It's been an honour serving with you."_

"No!" Shotimus screamed.

But Jetfire cut off the com-link, no longer listening to his commander and friend. He faced the moon, pride and determination glowing in his sunflower optics. He ignited his thrusters and flew as fast as he dared towards the moon, putting all his power into it. He wasn't sure whether or not he will be forgotten or remembered, but he hoped that he would be remembered by those he called friends and family. He even hoped that Shotimus would grow up to be a fine commander someday.

"Who knows?" he asked himself. "Maybe he'll be even better than his father."

As he flew onwards, his optics soon lit blue as the lightning suddenly flew down towards him and he halted himself, stopping directly in the path of the charged beam as it continued to fly towards him, enveloping him in its light.

Surprisingly, he felt no pain as he slowly disintegrated into nothing. All he continued to feel was pride for having served under two great commanders. He hoped that someday, peace would come for his people. But as his spark slowly vanished, he had one last thought:

_You'll never be alone, Shotimus Prime. I promise._

And as Jetfire exploded into space dust, Shotimus Prime's scream echoed across the universe.

"JETFIRE!"

* * *

I'm sorry if I killed off Jetfire. Please, don't hate me. I can promise you that Jetfire will make a remarkable comeback. Trust me, ok? Sorry, I'm gonna go tear up now. Poor, poor Jetfire. I didn't mean to kill him off, but I had to give Shotty a reason to make him fight all the more harder, and plus, I thought it would be fun to beat him up a little bit, make him feel guilty and responsible for Jetfire's passing. Anyway... I'm gonna go hide from all the raging Jetfire fans now... *poofs*


	18. Save Him From Himself

Well, I said I was taking a break, and I am. But the muse was angry at me and demanded that this be posted up as soon as possible. No, this is not the Rise of Unicron yet. That's next chapter. This is actually a filler to what actually happens between Noble Sacrifice and Rise of Unicron. I've been waiting to do a little Hot Shot bashing for a while now. So, with Scavenger's help, I managed to do this. I feel so cruel, but it was the only way to make Shotimus see some sense. And this will not be the first nor last time that Shotimus goes through grief. I did say that Shotimus is gonna go through hell throughout story just like Rodimus Prime did back in G1. This ain't angst for nothing, people. Lots of Hurt/Comfort stuff, and lots of Angst.

So enjoy my first Hot Shot/Shotimus bashing. I had heaps of fun with this one.

* * *

He didn't remember much, but the images flashed before his optics as they came hurtling back to him.

"_Farewell, Shotimus Prime."_

"_JETFIRE!"_

Shotimus tossed and turned as he heard the same thing being repeated over and over again. His optics squinted tears as he screamed Jetfire's name over and over again. He didn't want to live through it again. He didn't want to see Jetfire's death again.

_He was on his hands and knees, tears threatening to fall from his electric blue optics. Agony ripped through his body as he threw his head back at screamed out his anguish. His cries pierced through the darkness as he recalled the time when Sideways betrayed him to the Decepticons._

His hands gripped tightly on the recharge berth's sides, leaving hand-shaped dents.

"_No more!" he cried to the skies. "No more!"_

_Galvatron, from the sidelines, stood quietly away from him. His ruby gaze looked down at the Dark Saber in his hand, thinking. Shotimus's cries of pain continued to echo across the battlefield. And all of those within range heard it all._

_Shotimus fell back down onto his hands and knees, his tears falling into tiny pools._

"_It wasn't meant to be like this, Jetfire. I was supposed to sacrifice myself! Not you!"_

_He hardly noticed the footsteps of his approaching nemesis nor did he hear the humming of the Star Saber by his hands as it lay on its side in front of him. He didn't glance up when Galvatron roughly picked him up and started shaking him violently. Shotimus was too far into his miserable thoughts to notice until he stopped moving._

"_You stupid boy," Galvatron snarled. "Get a hold of yourself! Do not let Jetfire's sacrifice be in vain! Honor it like a true leader should."_

_Shotimus came to his senses for a few seconds and shot Galvatron a glare._

"_If what you said is really true, boy," Galvatron went on, "then I will stand with you until Unicron is vanquished for good. But it's only until Unicron is gone. Do you understand, boy?"_

_Shotimus nodded weakly._

_He then offered Galvatron the Star Saber as a gesture of their unity. Galvatron placed his hand on the handle in response._

Shotimus's optics shot open and he sat up with a start, energon beads dripping down the sides of his head as he trembled from the dream. He had never felt so depressed in his life. He thought about calling Jetfire out of habit, but he soon remembered that Jetfire wasn't here anymore to talk to him about his problems. Shotimus swung his legs over his berth and placed his face into his palm, tears trickling down his electric blue optics in sadness.

He was alone now with his burdens.

_A silver liquid metal burst from out of the ground and grabbed the Star Saber from out of Shotimus's hand. Shotimus and Galvatron gasped with shock as the liquid metal came together to form Sideways. Sideways laughed with giddiness and insanity as he held the Star Saber above his head in triumph._

"_Thank you so much, Shotimus Prime," he snickered as he looked down upon the two leaders. "Now Unicron will engulf the universe along with you and your friends! Not even your newfound unity with the Decepticons will be enough to stop us from raining down upon your home world."_

"_Sideways," Galvatron snarled. "I should've known that you were behind this!"_

"_Haven't I always been?" Sideways asked as he looked down upon the two leaders, and then his gaze settled upon Shotimus. "Join us, boy. Unite with us to become part of the ultimate being."_

_Shotimus's optics flared angrily. "Never!" he screamed. "After what Unicron just did to Jetfire, I will never join with someone from the likes of you!"_

"_Then you will die along with the rest of these pathetic beings," Sideways spat._

_In his outburst of frustration and rage, Shotimus pulled out his pulse cannon and blasted in Sideways' direction. Galvatron attacked with his hip cannon, and both shots flew towards the pink and silver mech, but Sideways just laughed as he liquefied himself and vanished into a hole several metres away from where he had just been._

_Shotimus and Galvatron raced after him, but were too late. _

_Sideways was gone._

_Shotimus stood up straight and looked down at the ground in defeat, grief gripping his spark._

"_He's gone," he whispered, more to himself than to Galvatron. Whether or not it was Sideways or Jetfire he was talking about, Galvatron would never know. Shotimus glanced up at the night sky as the rust storm lifted to reveal Unicron's moon form, anger flaring inside his body._

_He heard the approach of Scavenger, Blurr, Sideswipe, and Hoist along with the other Decepticons._

"_Shotimus Prime!"_

_Shotimus's vision started to blur, his legs weakening as he fell onto his hands and knees again. He felt a pair of arms wrapping around his body, heard Scavenger's steady voice, saw his friends looking down upon him with concern as the _Axalon_ approached from above._

_Shotimus then blacked out._

Shotimus's head jerked up as he recalled what had happened. But as Jetfire's final words rang through his audio receptors and his own scream of loss and despair echoed through his processor, Shotimus knew that it was true. Jetfire was gone and he was never coming back.

There was a bleep at his door, but Shotimus turned away from the sound. He didn't want to see or speak to anyone. He wanted to be left alone to grieve for his loss of one of his closest friends who made his burdens a lot easier to bear than he first thought. Without Jetfire to be there and guide him through everything, he was as lost as a wandering comet.

"Shotimus, can I come in?" Sideswipe's voice asked.

The young commander nearly jumped out of his armour when he heard the trembling in his brother's voice. He mentally slapped himself in the face for being so stupid. He should've known that Jetfire's death had affected more than just himself. He stood up and shakily ordered his door to open to reveal a tear-struck Sideswipe.

"Sideswipe... I..." He couldn't bear to look at his brother anymore and he glanced away, not noticing Scavenger coming in from behind Sideswipe. He heard the door lock behind Scavenger and he guessed that someone had locked it from the outside.

He was trapped with nowhere to go.

Shotimus sat down on his berth, his face falling into his hands as he wept his grief.

"Shotty..."

"Don't call me that!" Shotimus snapped, glaring at his two friends. "You have no right to call me that anymore."

"Is it because it reminds you of Jetfire?" Scavenger asked as he stood in front his commander, looking down upon him.

Shotimus didn't answer.

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea, Scavenger," Sideswipe said from next to the old mech. "Ultra Magnus knows Shotimus better than you or I. He should be here to help him through this."

"Magnus isn't here because he is still recovering from the Battle for Iacon," Scavenger replied.

"Just go away and let me suffer alone," Shotimus whimpered. "I'm sick and tired of being the leader. I'm responsible for Jetfire's death just like I am with Optimus's!"

Sideswipe looked at Scavenger unsurely as the old mech a low growl that only they heard.

"Sideswipe, go and wait outside," Scavenger ordered without looking at the younger mech. "This won't take long."

Sideswipe chewed his bottom lip and attempted to protest, but when he saw the same emotionless stare that he often used during training, he knew that Shotimus was going to be safe in his hands. He nodded and punched a button, indicating that he wanted to be let out and the door opened automatically. He stepped outside and the door closed behind him, locking itself up.

Scavenger marched up to Shotimus and grabbed him by the collar, lifting him up off the ground and pulling him close to his face.

Shotimus's optics widened and he struggled in vain in the tight grip of his friend.

"Scavenger," he cried. "What are you doing?"

"Doing what I should've done a long time ago," Scavenger replied coldly and he threw Shotimus into the wall, breaking his desk beneath his weight. "Get up and fight back, boy!" he growled.

Shotimus wobbled as he picked himself off the ground and stared at his old mentor in shock.

"What are you talking about?" he asked. "I don't understand."

Scavenger rushed forward and elbowed Shotimus in the midsection, sending him crashing into the wall. Shotimus cried out in pain, still weary from his fight with Galvatron. The poor commander then fell onto his front and his automatic recharge system threatened to come online. Shotimus just mentally ordered it to kiss his aft as he stood up weakly.

"You will when I'm through with you," Scavenger growled as he grabbed Shotimus by the neck and flung him to the opposite side of the wall. "Now fight me like a true commander should!"

Shotimus cried out in pain, but this time he refused to stand up. He was exhausted, battered and broken. His grief for Jetfire flashed before his optics as more tears threatened to overwhelm his emotional exhaustion. He switched his optics offline, not wanting to face anyone as he heard Scavenger stand over him.

"I can't," Shotimus whimpered. "I don't deserve any of this."

"Don't deserve what?" Scavenger asked.

"I don't deserve anyone's friendship or confidence," Shotimus said quietly. "Jetfire's gone because of me and he's never coming back. Optimus is gone because of me... Me! I became commander because my friends needed a commander to lead them, but I'm not good enough to even be my father's son."

He heard Scavenger kneeling down beside him and felt him placing a sympathetic hand on his head.

"Shotimus," he said softly, his tone kind, "you were a good leader the moment you walked into the Autobot Academy and Optimus's optics first laid optics on you. He saw your potential as a leader and he vowed to make you as good as him. It was thanks to his confidence and his sacrifice that you have become the leader you were meant to be. He knew you were his son when he saw how much you cared for your friends. He told me that didn't know why, but he sensed that tug on his spark from you. He sensed the family bond, despite it being weak."

Shotimus curled up into a ball, his sobs turning into cries of grief.

"Hot Shot," Scavenger said, using his old name for the first time since his transformation, "I know that Jetfire was extremely supportive of you, but you've got to let go. If you continue like this, his sacrifice will be in vain. It wasn't your fault. It was his decision to go back and save you."

"But... I can't go on," Shotimus wept. "It's just that so many have died because of me! I just want to die, Scavenger..."

"I know it hurts," Scavenger said. "But your friends and I are here for you. You don't have to carry these burdens alone. We will help you get through this. I promise."

Slowly, Shotimus slowly switched his optics online, his gaze looking up at his old mentor. He could see the kind look in Scavenger's optics, and he could even feel some of the burden of his guilt lifting from his shoulders. The weight seemed less heavy than before, but it was still there. Having caused Jetfire's death had shaken him terribly, but he soon remembered that he was not alone. Jetfire had not been the only one who had been there for him since his transformation, but both Sideswipe, Red Alert, Hoist, Blurr, Scavenger, and the kids had been with him since that day had come.

"Does it ever go away?" Shotimus asked quietly.

Scavenger shook his head. "No, it doesn't. While the pain will never go away, it will always be there to remind you of those you have lost. It's what makes you better than Galvatron, Shotimus. Your conscience and your spark have never failed you."

"Before all become one, there must be one sacrifice," Shotimus quoted quietly.

Scavenger nodded.

Shotimus slowly picked himself up despite his exhaustion from his fight with Galvatron. Two fights in two days had taken a heavy toll upon him, but he was determined to beat it. Scavenger stood back, watching him as he pushed himself to stand up. While the pain of loss still lingered at the back of his processor, he knew that it will eventually get better in the end. When he was finally standing up on his own two feet with one of his hands pressed against the wall to support him, he looked at Scavenger and felt a small smile form beneath his mask.

"Thanks, Scavenger," he said to him. "I will remember what you said."

"Good," Scavenger said as he stood forward and quickly embraced his student. "Next time you have any guilt on your head again, come and see me and we will spar together."

"I would like that," Shotimus smiled.

"Go and see Ratchet about your injuries," ordered Scavenger. "Red Alert is doing his shift."

"What about the mess?" Shotimus asked.

"Don't worry about it," Scavenger laughed. "Prowl will get the drones to clean it up."

Shotimus nodded his appreciation. He was about to turn and leave when his com-link went off. He stopped and answered, "Shotimus Prime here. Go ahead."

"_Good to hear from you again, sir,"_ Prowl said.

"It's good to be back," Shotimus answered. "But I take it you didn't call me to have a chat."

"_No, I didn't,"_ Prowl replied. _"Blurr informed me that your plan had worked and that Jetfire had sacrificed himself to save you. He was a good mech, sir. He will be missed."_

"Nothing is going to stop me from missing him, Prowl," Shotimus said quietly.

"_Of course, sir, I didn't mean to act out of line."_

"Can you get straight to the point?"

"_My apologies, sir. Teletrann-One has received a call from Galvatron, and he requests your audience."_

Galvatron requested an audience? Well that was certainly a bit of a surprise to Shotimus. He had been hoping to get a few more days of rest, but since this seemed a little urgent it couldn't wait. The young Prime figured that things were not going to get any easier than they already were. He had enough problems to deal with in his processor.

"Tell him I'm I'll be there as soon as I can. I have to see Ratchet about a few things."

"_He says it can't wait,"_ Prowl said stoically. _"It's important."_

Shotimus sighed in defeat. "Fine, get the officers together in the briefing room and you can patch Galvatron through."

"_As you wish, sir. Prowl out."_

Scavenger raised an optic ridge as Shotimus turned off his com-link. Shotimus promised him that he would go and see Ratchet as soon as he could. Scavenger just nodded his understanding and left the room with Shotimus alone with his thoughts.

The young commander sighed softly, his optics switching off for a moment and then turning back on. While he would grieve for a long time for the loss of the well respected Jetfire, he knew that grieving would not bring him back. It certainly would not help the fact that Unicron was somewhere up in the sky... lurking and waiting for the perfect moment to strike on his unsuspecting victims.

It was time for him to save his loss for now and get back to being the commander.

Straightening himself up as tall as he possibly could, Shotimus took a deep breath and headed out of his quarters. But as he stepped out, he was surprised to see Sideswipe standing outside as though he had been waiting for him.

"Shotimus..."

Shotimus raised a hand to silence him.

Sideswipe nodded and bowed his head respectfully.

"Sideswipe," Shotimus began, "I'm sorry if I abused our brotherhood. I didn't mean to snap at you, but... Jetfire's death has... affected me more than I normally could take."

Sideswipe smiled and embraced Shotimus, surprising him.

"It's alright, Shotty," he said to him. "I forgive you. I know how much Jetfire meant to you. He was more than just a supportive second in command. He was a good friend, brother, and a rock."

"Thank you, Sides," Shotimus said, hugging Sideswipe back. "It means a lot to me to hear you say that."

Sideswipe let go of Shotimus and petted him on the shoulder, giving him encouragement. Shotimus didn't need to be told twice and he headed off to the briefing room to meet up with the other officers. Sideswipe watched him go, happy for him, but also deeply saddened that things would never be the same again without Jetfire.

"Good luck," he muttered.

* * *

Ok, now it's offical. The next chapter will be a bit of a wait because I'm gonna take a good long break. I need it. Until then, take care. And please R&R or else no updates. ;D I need your kind words to help me through my muse bashing.


	19. Rise of Unicron

My apologies if this chapter took so long. I wanted to take a break from this because my muse said so. Oi... talk about a long time away from home. Anyway... just a few more chapters until we draw to a close to the Aramda Saga. Then you can say hello to the Energon Saga! W00t! By the time I reach the Energon Saga, it will be another break from it for me so that I can work on my other projects. Until then, enjoy these twists and turns! 8D

* * *

He felt like he had walked for days when he finally arrived at the briefing room and Shotimus hadn't realised that he lost track of time until he heard a gentle, yet familiar voice from in front of him. He snapped out of his daze and he realised he was face to face with Ultra Magnus. He opened his mouth to say something, but no words came out. Instead, he found himself bowing his head and feeling a tinge of guilt overcome him. He didn't know why he felt so guilty, but the feeling soon vanished when he felt a gentle hand place itself upon his left shoulder. He raised his head and found himself looking into the optics of his adoptive father.

"Hot Shot, are you ok?" Magnus asked gently, continuing to use his old name that Shotimus guessed was a display of his affection.

Shotimus shook his head; his jaw suddenly found it had locked itself up and refused to move, not even permitting himself to speak. How could he answer the old mech when all he did was let everyone down? The death of Jetfire had hit him like a tonne of bricks and now he wasn't sure if he really was capable of leading the Autobots anymore. Though the guilt was there at the back of his processor, he knew that there was no point saying anything. Words could not describe the pain he was feeling.

Then, as if he understood his grieving, Magnus pulled Shotimus into a gentle embrace. Shotimus tried to remove himself, but the old mech refused to let go of him. Eventually, he relaxed and accepted it. He understood why Magnus was doing it, but he really didn't want his sympathy. It just somehow felt strange now that he was Prime.

"I know I cannot make the pain go away, Hot Shot," Magnus said gently. "But I'm always here for you in case you need someone to talk to. I'm sorry that... this had to happen."

"Its fine, Magnus," Shotimus sniffed quietly, faint trickles of energon dripping down his cheeks. "I don't know if I'll get over it."

"You will eventually, young one," Magnus replied, wiping his tears away. "Physical wounds heal quickly, but it's the emotional wounds that take the longest. Take pride in the fact that Jetfire did what he thought was right. Do not let his sacrifice be in vain. You would do well to honour him by remembering everything he has done for you."

Shotimus sighed, "I won't forget him, Magnus."

"I know you won't," Magnus said. "I know you better than anyone else and I know you will learn to cope with the loss. It took Optimus a long time to get over the death of his creators, but you will find a way to move on like he did. We'll all help you."

"Thank you," Shotimus whispered, his shoulders sagging slightly as he removed himself from his adoptive father's embrace.

"You're welcome."

"By the way, Magnus," Shotimus said, perking up a little, "what are you doing here? I thought Ratchet said that you were going to take an entire week to get back on your feet."

"He did," Magnus laughed. "But I heard from him what happened out there in the Badlands and I told Ratchet that you needed me. He was a bit pissed at me about leaving so soon, but he finally agreed and gave me something for the pain. I've been waiting for you ever since Scavenger told me you were on your way here."

"Those fatherly feelings for me of yours are never going to fade are they?" Shotimus joked.

"No, my son, they never will," Magnus agreed. "However, I am proud that you have finally grown up into the mech you were supposed to be." He petted Shotimus on the helmet. "But I will never forget the day when I first saw you in the orphanage. You were a shy youngling, barely out of the final stage your sparklinghood, but something told me that you were destined for greatness and I just had to pick you. Now look at you, you're a Prime's son and well underway of becoming something truly remarkable."

Shotimus blushed, bowing his head and trying to hide his embarrassment. He'd never thought that Ultra Magnus would compliment him so highly. Usually he'd just give him a pat on the shoulder and congratulate him on a job well done, and that was it. However, this was something... special.

"Thanks Magnus," Shotimus said, lifting his head and standing tall and proud. "I won't forget this."

The old warrior stepped forward and, like usual, slapped Shotimus on the shoulder and smiled. "Come on," he chuckled. "We'd better go inside before we're missed and they go send out a search party. We can't have our new Prime missing now, can't we?"

Shotimus laughed and shook his head.

Then, side by side, the two made their way into the briefing room. As they entered, Shotimus saw that each of the officers looked worried until they saw him and Magnus walk through the door. They took their seats and nodded their greetings to one another, as was the tradition of officers meeting one another. Shotimus took his usual seat, while Magnus sat at the far end of the table in between Jazz and Bumblebee.

"Thank you all for coming," Shotimus began. "I apologise for keeping you all waiting. I suppose you want to know what had happened during our mission." He glanced around at everyone, but his optics sadly fell upon the empty seat where Jetfire always sat.

Ironhide raised a suspicious optic, but Shotimus quickly looked away, determined not to let the old warrior see into his optics to find out what was wrong.

The officers nodded when Shotimus finished speaking.

"As you may know, we were successful in our mission in convincing Galvatron that the threat was real," Shotimus explained. "The fight was brief and no one was injured in the process. But the fight was not without its losses. Sadly, Jetfire, my loyal second in command, sacrificed himself to save mine and Galvatron's lives to prevent Unicron from destroying us and letting the deal be sealed between us."

There were gasps of shock and whispers of prayers amongst the officers, some of them apologised to Shotimus, and some of them began asking questions, demanding answers. However, Magnus was quick to silence them. Once again, the silence hung in the air and Shotimus closed his optics for a moment. He wished that this was all a bad dream and that Jetfire was not gone. But when he opened his optics again, he instantly knew that it was the truth.

"My fellow Autobots," Shotimus spoke up, "we will not let Jetfire's sacrifice be in vain. For once we have dealt with Unicron; there will be no more war between us and the Decepticons. There will be peace and happiness like there has always been before this had all started. I will make Optimus' dream come true like I promised I would. Together, we will triumph against this menace that lies above us. With the Matrix coursing through me, I will light our darkest hour."

The officers smiled and looked at one another, thanking Shotimus for his kindness and his dedicated speech. When the silence returned, Prowl raised a hand and Shotimus nodded to grant him his chance to speak. Prowl stood up and began to speak.

"My apologies for ruining this," he said, "but we have gathered for another purpose. We are aware that your mission was a success, sir, but we were not aware of the consequences regarding the death of Jetfire. Anyway, to make matters worse, I just got pinged on a private com-link regarding that Galvatron has been meaning to talk with us since the very start. So, now that we have everything sorted out, now would be a good time to get the true meaning behind the meeting well underway."

Shotimus blinked. "Right... uh... of course, Prowl."

Prowl nodded and sat back down, leaving an embarrassed Shotimus with his head bowed, and his cheeks heating up badly. Magnus laughed at Shotimus' predicament, and everyone glanced at him before he quickly cleared his throat and nodded for the meeting to continue. But it was then that Elita stood up and smiled in the direction of Shotimus. Shotimus blinked and looked away. He was trying to hide the fact that he could sense a trickle of her amusement through their sparklink.

"Shotimus," she said gently, causing the young Prime to look at her, "it's alright to make mistakes. You are still new to this task, and you will learn to control your emotions the more you learn through this new life of yours."

"Thank you," Shotimus smiled as Elita nodded and took her seat again.

Shotimus sighed and leaned forward in his seat, deciding it was best to get the meeting well underway before things got a little ugly between him and the other officers. He closed his optics for a moment and then pressed a button on his right side on the table.

"_Yes, sir?"_ came a femme's response.

"Firestar, can you patch in Galvatron to the briefing room?"

"_Of course I can, sir. Will be done in a few nano-kliks."_

A few nano-kliks was all Shotimus needed right now to think. He wasn't sure whether or not he was cut out for this whole business of leading the Autobots. How many times has he heard that he'll be a great leader and that things would be different now that Optimus was no longer with them? What's even worse was that without Jetfire to be there to support him... things were going to go from bad to worse. He didn't have the very person who had been with him since the day he had become Prime. He knew that he was going to have to find someone to act as his vice commander until he could promote someone to that title. Who, he didn't know.

It would have to be one of the officers. But with each of them he looked at, he didn't know who was cut out for this vice commander job. He didn't know them well enough to know what they were capable of, what their skills were, and whether or not they had the guts to overcome pressure on both the battlefield and doing the usual things when there was quiet. He'd have to choose wisely, or else risk losing control over everything he held dear and familiar.

"Shotimus," came Magnus' voice, snapping Shotimus out from his daze. "Are you alright?"

Shotimus shook his head to clear his thoughts and smiled innocently at his adopted father, even though he knew he would not be able to see it beneath his mask. "I'm fine, just have a lot on processor," he said quietly. "Could you repeat what you just said?"

"Galvatron is waiting for you to speak with him," Magnus replied, nodding.

"Right, thanks," Shotimus replied and pressed in a few commands before a holographic image of Galvatron appeared before the young Prime. Shotimus bowed his head slightly out of respect towards the Decepticon commander. "Galvatron, to what do I owe you the pleasure of this call?"

Galvatron's face pulled into a scowl before he snapped, _"What else? Unicron!"_

Shotimus winced. He'd almost forgotten that none of the Autobots or Decepticons were going to be pleased with the fact how they were united against the menace that loomed about them, waiting to suck them all in.

"My apologies, Galvatron," he said softly, trying to keep his tone as neutral as possible. "Being a Prime isn't an easy thing to do, you know how it is. Anyway, what is your reason for discussing about Unicron?"

But before Galvatron could respond, the ground started shaking and the hologram phased for a moment before it returned to its normality.

"What the Pit!" exclaimed Ironhide. "What just happened?"

"_That's what I've been meaning to talk to you dim-diode Autobots about!"_ Galvatron snarled. _"Go outside and look out there!"_

Not understanding what Galvatron meant by going outside, but willing to risk it, Shotimus and the other officers stood up and raced outside the briefing room, down the corridors, past confused mechs and femmes, and out of the exit of the Autobot base. Everything rushed by so fast that Shotimus wasn't sure how they ended up outside so quickly until he caught his breath. As they grounded to a halt and glanced up at the evening sky, the Autobots dropped their jaws in pure shock.

There, looming above them was Unicron. But that wasn't what the most shocking part of it. The rock that surrounded the horns and maw soon started to crack like an eggshell. The crevices travelled slowly at first, then faster, and faster before the pieces burst out, black light escaping it as the rocks shattered into a million pieces to reveal a metallic detailed silver, gray, and black body with horns producing out from the bottom.

Shotimus' optics widened in pure horror at the horrendous sight. His visions were coming to life.

He heard pounding feet behind him and he turned to see Scavenger, Blurr, Sideswipe, Red Alert, and Hoist running up alongside him. Sitting on Sideswipe's shoulders were the kids and their Mini-Con partners. Each of their faces were also of shock, fear, and horror.

High-Wire's optics glowed slightly in the darkness of the night, a voice blinking along with them.

"_He is here..._" he whispered quietly.

"High-Wire," Shotimus said quietly as he lowered his head and his voice to a steady quiet, "what does this mean? Are my visions becoming a reality?"

High-Wire glanced at Shotimus. He was silent for a long time before he answered in a neutral tone, _"Yes, your visions from Primus are coming into being. It is the beginning of the end for Cybertron."_

The young Prime stood up as straight and as tall as he possibly could, and everyone stood at his attention. "Prowl," he called to the black and white mech.

"Yes, sir?" Prowl asked as he ran up alongside his commander, doorwings twitching slightly.

"Tell Galvatron to gather up all of his Decepticons and meet us in orbit of Cybertron above the Badlands," Shotimus ordered.

Prowl saluted and responded with his usual 'Yes sir' and took off back inside the base to do his work. Once he was gone, Shotimus then turned to the other Autobots, his electric blue optics shining with determination. "Officers, rally up any Autobot you come across. Let every captain and lieutenant know that they are to take their teams and round them up into ships." He turned and glanced up at the beast that hovered above them in silence. "We're going to take the fight to Unicron."

It had happened so fast, probably way too fast for Shotimus to keep track of in a star journal, but that didn't matter really. He'd rounded up his Earthbound Autobots onto the _Axalon_ along with Prowl and Magnus. He knew that he was going to need their experience in leading a humongous army in a battle that was soon to come. It was a battle that now been dubbed as the Unicron Battles. It was obviously going to be a fight that none of the Transformers were ever going to forget for as long as they remembered.

As Shotimus ordered Blurr to take the _Axalon_ to their destination, he found himself thinking of what was to become the outcome if the Transformers survived the Unicron Battles. Inside, he felt terrified, unsure on whether or not he would ensure his Autobots' survival. Not only that, he had to ensure that there was going to be no squabbles amongst the factions now that they were united. Shotimus felt his consuming tanks churn in fear, but he held back his terror for fear that his Autobots and Galvatron's Decepticons would see it as a weakness. Emotions were what led to the downfall of many leaders in the past. But it was those emotions that made them great leaders, and he was determined to be as good as them... someday.

He hadn't realised he had drifted into his own world until he felt a hand upon his shoulder. Shotimus turned and saw the wise old optics of Magnus looking deeply into his own electric blue ones. Shotimus looked away, ashamed that he had disappointed his adopted father.

"You're scared, aren't you?" Magnus asked softly.

Shotimus stiffened, but he nodded slightly. However, he refused to meet Magnus' stern gaze.

"Everyone gets scared, Hot Shot," Magnus said gently, "especially when it comes to gigantic battles such as this one. This is your first big battle and I am sure that you will do well."

"But I'm leading many Autobots and Decepticons to their deaths," Shotimus whispered. "Many of them may not come back to their homes and families... I feel like..." He hesitated for a moment before continuing. "I feel like as I'm not a good enough leader... I..." He bowed head, venting a deep sigh.

"You don't think I've felt this afraid before?" Magnus demanded. "Before you arrived on Cybertron, I and Prowl had been leading many Autobots to their deaths solar cycle in and solar cycle out. And every solar cycle, I had to watch many Autobots and Decepticons die. Many of them left to go on missions, and very few came back home online. Most of the time I was so devastated by these losses, that I had to get Prowl to break the news to their families. It's not easy when it comes losing your friends. But those that come back home online were the most loved because when they came back... we celebrated not just in the success of their mission, but because they lived to see another solar cycle."

Shotimus looked up at Magnus, the shame melting away somewhat, but it was still there.

"Hot Shot," vented Magnus, "what I'm trying to say is that with each new solar cycle, and with each life returned to us, we become just as strong as well. When all of us are together, we are whole."

A small smile crept on Shotimus' lips beneath his mask.

Magnus gently slapped Shotimus on the back, laughing. "I know you, Hot Shot. I've known you since I adopted you into my life. You are special, my son. And remember, Primus has known that since the day you had come online into this world."

"I know, Magnus," Shotimus whispered, optics twinkling slightly. "I know."

Magnus frowned a little, removed his hand from Shotimus' shoulder, and moved back to his commanding spot. Shotimus once again felt his spark twist in several knots, and his consuming tanks started doing several flip flops. It was those nerves that made him realise he was getting, what humans called, 'butterflies in his stomach.' He shivered at his thought, still not understanding human expressions. They were weird sometimes.

"We're approaching the _Hydra Cannon_," Blurr announced.

Getting a fright caused Shotimus to almost lose his balance in surprise. He quickly recovered before anyone noticed and nodded, clearing his throat and folding his arms across his chest, taking on his serious pose. He thought he heard Magnus chuckle, but he ignored it.

"Hail the ship, Sideswipe," he ordered.

"Hailing, sir," Sideswipe replied.

Shotimus didn't know Prowl had approached until he was in his line of vision. He glanced down at Prowl, who saluted and said, "With all due respect, sir, but why are we hailing the _Hydra Cannon_? Shouldn't we just meet up with the other ships?"

Shotimus took a deep breath. "I wish to speak with Galvatron face to face before we do anything else," he said. "Though we are now allies, there are a few things I would like to speak to him about. For instance, what we are up against, and also I want to have Galvatron's agreement on how we are going to work together. I will have no squabbling amongst each other."

"Forgive me for asking, Shotimus," said Red Alert, "but why is that?"

Shotimus closed his optics, listening.

_**Tell them.**_

He opened his optics again and said, "From what I've learned from Primus... He has told me once that Unicron feeds on hate. Hate makes him strong, and if we hate each other, then Unicron will overpower us and win in the end. I cannot give him that advantage if we keep fighting each other like cyberwolves fighting over food."

"We understand, Shotimus," Magnus said from the sidelines.

"Sir," Sideswipe spoke up, "Galvatron is responding."

"Put it on the monitor," Shotimus ordered.

Sideswipe typed in a few commands and Galvatron's face appeared on the screen. Shotimus stood up to address the Decepticon commander and saluted him out of respect, which Galvatron didn't return. Shotimus sighed. He knew he was going to have to get serious... very serious.

"What do you want boy?" Galvatron demanded.

"I request permission to dock the _Axalon_ alongside the _Hydra Cannon_," Shotimus explained. "I have urgent matters to discuss with you between my team and yours regarding Unicron and how we are going to work together to destroy him."

Galvatron looked thoughtful for a moment. He then turned to someone next to him. Shotimus knew that he was talking with that someone over the private com-link and he respectfully remained silent. It was a few minutes later that Galvatron finally turned back to Shotimus and gave him a smirk.

"It seems like this is your lucky solar cycle, boy," he drawled. "You have my permission to dock. Only I have one request from you."

"Oh?" Shotimus asked.

"That you come alone, but you may bring only one Autobot with you. I will do the same. We will meet face to face and discuss what you wish."

Shotimus hesitated for a moment, and he glanced around at the other Autobots. Each of them were looking at him, some of them nervous, others were whispering amongst each other on whether or not he agree to it or not. He smirked beneath his mask and took a step forward. "You have my agreement, Galvatron. I'll see you in a nano-klik."

There were gasps from Red Alert and Prowl, but Shotimus ignored them.

"I'm not surprised that you agreed to it, boy," Galvatron chuckled darkly.

"Really, Galvatron?" Shotimus shot back. "And how did you know I would?"

"Because I've always suspected that you act just like Prime," Galvatron replied. "You've been doing that since the day we met on the battlefield."

Shotimus chuckled. "Maybe that's because I am his son," he said, puffing out his chest. "And I am proud I learned that truth on the day I became Prime. Optimus was right... it's not easy being his son, but I am more than willing to carry that burden upon my shoulders with the support of my friends and family."

Galvatron went quiet, his ruby optics gazing into Shotimus' electric blue ones. For the first time, and for a moment, there was respect flashing in their gazes. Then, Galvatron nodded and made a slight salute. Then the monitor was switched off and Shotimus turned to his Autobots.

"I can't believe you agreed to that," Prowl said. "What if this is a trap?"

"It won't be," Shotimus answered. "Galvatron swore upon the grave of Optimus Prime that he would keep our alliance until we defeat Unicron. Galvatron might be a Decepticon, but he would never be dishonourable."

Prowl's doorwings sagged against his back and he backed away, nodding. "As you wish, sir," he whispered underneath his breath.

Satisfied, Shotimus then looked over at his team. "Blurr, initiate the docking procedure," he ordered and looked down upon Sideswipe. "Sideswipe, you'll be the one to come with me."

"Me?" Sideswipe squeaked.

"Yes," Shotimus smiled, nodding. "You've proven yourself more times than anyone else has on this team. I think it's only fair that you enter the world of becoming a representer. And I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Of course, sir!" Sideswipe cried. "I just... wasn't expecting it, that's all."

"Deep breaths, kid," Scavenger laughed. "Deep breaths."

Shotimus chuckled as Sideswipe stood up and trotted up alongside him as he prepared to head for the airlock. He nodded at Blurr to continue before he turned to Magnus, the old warrior raised an optic ridge and then nodded, getting the silent command. Shotimus smiled and announced his thoughts. "Magnus, you will be in charge during my absence. Take care of my team until we return."

"Of course, sir," Magnus replied, bowing his head slightly. "I'll take good care of them like I cared for you."

Shotimus blushed with embarrassment, glad that his mask hid most of his facial features. As Magnus took his seat in the captain's chair, Shotimus and Sideswipe turned and headed for the airlock as the _Axalon_ docked alongside the _Hydra Cannon_.

As they approached the door that led to the exit of the ship, Shotimus glanced down at Sideswipe, and he saw that he looked nervous. Shotimus gently petted him on the shoulder to reassure him that everything will be alright. The young mech glanced up at his foster brother and smiled, causing Shotimus to chuckle underneath his breath. He knew Sideswipe would be able to handle the pressure, it was just a matter of practise and patience. Though someday, Shotimus knew he too would make a great leader amongst the Autobot army.

"_Shotimus, we're docked with the _Hydra Cannon_,"_ Blurr called on the com-link.

"Thank you, Blurr," Shotimus responded. "We're exiting the _Axalon_."

"_Good luck, sir,"_ Prowl said.

"We're... going to need it," Sideswipe stuttered.

Shotimus shook his head and pressed the button that led to the outside of the ship. The door gave off a hissing noise before it opened to reveal a long tunnel that led to the _Hydra Cannon_. Shotimus thought he heard Sideswipe gulp nervously, but he knew that he couldn't afford to reassure him again. There was too much to think about right now... especially when he saw Galvatron and Starscream coming towards them.

"Ready for this?" Shotimus asked his friend.

"Not really, Shotimus," Sideswipe answered honestly. "But I'm as ready as I'll ever be."

"You'll be fine," the young Prime answered.

Sideswipe nodded and, together, the two of them headed towards the two Decepticons. As they approached, a lot of questions ran through Shotimus' processor. Would Galvatron agree to his terms? What was to become of the factions if they put Unicron out of commission? Would they resume the war and continue to fight pointlessly?

Whatever the outcome was, Shotimus knew it would all depend upon Galvatron's decision. The only reason to him was to end this conflict forever, even if it destroyed him. But that wasn't the point right now. The important thing now was to talk things through like all commanders did and prevent other worlds from being destroyed in the end.

As the four met face to face, each of them shook hands with the other faction, but between Galvatron and Shotimus... it was not an easy thing to do. Both leaders eyed each other warily, and their handshake was tight before Galvatron roughly let go.

"So, boy," Galvatron said, "what is it that you wished to discuss about that demanded my attention?"

Shotimus frowned, but he ignored the annoyance in Galvatron's tone. "A lot of things, Galvatron," he answered softly. "My first order of this meeting is regarding our factions and Unicron at the same time."

"And do pray tell," Galvatron smirked, folding his arms across his chest.

"For starters," began Shotimus, "Unicron feeds on hate. And if our factions fight amongst each other, Unicron will only get stronger and take advantage of us if we do not cooperate with one another properly. I will not tolerate that amongst my Autobots. They do not have to like it, but that does not mean I want them to get involved in skirmishes with your Decepticons. Have I made myself clear on that?"

"Fine then," Galvatron said. "I will ensure my Decepticons do not fight with your Autobots while we are working together. Is there anything else?"

"Two more things," Shotimus replied. "First off, who do you think should be in charge of our united armies? Both of us or one of us?"

Galvatron glanced at Starscream, who glanced at him and shook his head. Shotimus frowned and waited patiently to finish their private conversation. When they finished, Galvatron turned back to Shotimus. "We have talked," said Galvatron, "and we have decided that both you and I will be in charge of them. The kid beside you and Starscream will be in charge if both of us are not available."

Sideswipe made another squeak and pointed to himself. "Why me?" he asked.

"Because," answered Starscream simply, "you have the potential to be a good captain someday. I saw it in you the day Wheeljack and I helped you escape with the Star Saber."

Shotimus looked at his friend and smiled. "Starscream's right," he said. "I didn't think you'd be the one to do it, but... you proved yourself when you brought it back. I cannot thank you enough for it."

Sideswipe rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly and blushed. "Well... thanks I guess."

"Enough with this, boy!" Galvatron snapped. "What was the second request?"

"The final request is this," Shotimus answered. "I want both the _Hydra Cannon_ and the _Axalon_ to become flagships of the united factions. The reason why I want that is because they have become famous ships amongst our factions. If we have them at the front of our fleet, Autobots and Decepticons will look to them for hope."

"Then it shall be done," Galvatron replied, a smirk tugging at the corners of his lips. "Anything else?"

Shotimus shook his head. "No, that will be..."

Suddenly, Shotimus' com-link was pinged. Shotimus jumped and quickly answered it, but what came from Magnus made Shotimus' optics widen, causing both Galvatron, Starscream, and Sideswipe to look at one another in question before Shotimus nodded and ended the conversation. He looked at the three, his dental plates gritting one another.

"What is it, Shotimus?" Starscream asked.

But what came out made all three of them cringe as the three words left Shotimus' mouth plate. "Unicron has transformed."

* * *

Up next... **In the Demon's Belly**. I love that sentence, so I thought I'd use it for the next chapter. It only seemed so fitting. Until the next update!


End file.
